Blizzard
by Yasmim L
Summary: Decepção é como a neve. Com o tempo, derrete.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

– _Me larga Demetri! _– Ele segurava o meu braço com força e me puxava contra seu corpo.

– _Algum problema Electra? _– A voz de meu salvador, finalmente.

– _Sim, tem um problema aqui e esse problema se chama Demetri._ – Ele largou meu braço automaticamente ao ouvir a voz de Alec, eu aproveitei para soltar as feras em cima dele. – _Demetri, vê se entende: Você não tem chance comigo!_

– _Demetri, por favor_. – Alec avisou, friamente.

– _Eu vou, mas saiba Electra: Eu não desisto fácil de meus objetivos._ – Sua voz soou profunda e seus olhos semicerrados, não agüentei, tive que rir da cara dele. Ele se virou e saiu rapidamente da biblioteca, deixando Alec e eu sozinhos.

– _Não acredito que esse otário realmente pensa que pode ter algo comigo. Sinceramente Alec, qual foi o pecado que cometi em minha vida terrena? _– Cai na minha poltrona preferida e peguei um livro qualquer da pilha a minha frente.

– _Pega leve com ele Elle, ele só está atraído por você. _– Sua voz estava carregada de romantismo.

– _Atraído por mim? Fala sério! Ele só quer ganhar prestigio. Roubar o seu posto de "braço direito" de Aro, não vê isso? _– Lhe direcionei o meu olhar mais perverso.

– _Elle, não acho que Demetri seja capaz de tal coisa... _- Alec começou, mas eu o interrompi.

– _Alec... Alec... Sempre tão inocente, mas acho que você não veio até aqui para defender minha "honra" de Demetri ou veio? _– Bem que ele podia ter vindo salvar a minha "honra".

– _Não, na verdade Elle eu acho que você não vai gostar do que eu tenho para lhe dizer. _– Não... Não podia ser o que eu estava pensando, era impossível. Mantive silêncio.

– _Ele...Voltou... E Aro me parece feliz com a novidade. _– Alec disse de uma vez porque sabia que eu não gostava de rodeios.

– _Ele voltou..._ - Repeti suas palavras automaticamente. – _Bem, obrigada por vir me contar à novidade. Será bom não ser pega de surpresa. _– Mentira. Eu já estava sendo pega de surpresa.

Sai da biblioteca e segui na direção do meu quarto. Alec não me acompanhou, agradeci mentalmente por isso, por que no momento que Alec me disse que ele havia voltado uma enxurrada de perguntas encheram a minha mente e eu estava sinceramente precisando pensar sozinha.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e reparei o prato de comida que estava em cima da mesinha do canto e me lembrei que, um pouco antes de Demetri aparecer na biblioteca para me fazer perder a paciência, eu estava começando a sentir fome. Engraçado como depois de ouvir o que Alec tinha para me dizer ela se esvaiu completamente. Olhei para a minha cama e a minha mente foi invadida por lembranças que eu pensava estarem apagadas. Eu não podia chorar. Eu jurei que não choraria por ele. Eu não devia chorar.

Terminei o resto de minha noite deitada no tapete tentando arrumar respostas para todas as minhas perguntas e no final só para uma faltou teoria: Porque ele voltou?

Não sei bem que horas eu acabei pegando no sono, mas eu acordei no outro dia deitada no tapete com batidas fortes na porta.

– _Electra acorda! _– Tinha que ser a Heidi.

– _Só mais 5 minutinhos._ – Disse já me levantando e indo pro banheiro.

– _Electra, é importante que você esteja no saguão principal em 20 minutos junto com toda a guarda, Karl voltou e parece que trouxe algo consigo. _– Um gelo passou por todo o meu corpo. Eu não estava pronta para vê-lo ainda, mas eu tinha que ir, não porque era importante, mas sim porque fiquei curiosa para saber o que ele trouxe consigo.

– _Okey Heidi em 30 minutos eu chego lá. _– Disse só para irrita-lá, ela sempre dizia que eu era metida a chamar a atenção.

– _É vinte minutos Electra_. - E com isso ela foi embora.

Dei uma olhada no espelho. Meu cabelo estava bom para quem passou a noite em um tapete, mas meu rosto estava todo cheio de dobras. Se Alec estivesse aqui ele iria encher a boca pra dizer que eu estava feia, porque segundo ele eu preciso saber que não sou o ser mais lindo do mundo e eu ia encher a boca pra dizer pra ele que, eu podia até não ser o ser mais lindo do mundo, mas era concerteza o ser mais lindo que ele já havia visto. Como sempre ele não teria o que me responder por que isso era a mais pura verdade.

Entrei debaixo da água gelada do chuveiro e isso me acalmou. Eu não poderia mostrar que estava abalada com a volta dele, eu tinha que me mostrar segura e eu iria conseguir fazer isso. Peguei um vestido, uma meia-calça e um par de sapatos preto. Fechei o look com um colar de pérolas negras que eu havia ganhado de Alec no meu aniversário de 7 anos. Deixei meu cabelo solto, meus cachos grandes estavam pesados e caiam perfeitos pelas minhas costas. Eu estava pronta e tudo isso em 15 minutos, mas eu só vou sair daqui depois de mais 5 minutinhos pra chegar lá depois que todo mundo tiver chegado e fazer a Heidi passar raiva.

Ri alto com o pensamento, mas o momento de distração durou pouco. Minha mente voltou a ser tomada por uma enchente de lembranças que podiam ser facilmente resumidas em um único nome: Karl. Eu senti tanta falta dele e me odiei tanto por admitir isso que nunca tive tempo para pensar no porque dele ter ido e agora isso estava me incomodando.

Meus pés acabaram me levando ao saguão principal sem eu me dar conta, quando vi já estava quase dando de cara com a porta. Demetri surgiu do nada e me fez o favor de abri-la, o qual eu não agradeci. Alec se encontrava em seu lugar habitual, ao lado direito de Aro, e Jane estava posicionada no lado esquerdo. Desejei bom-dia com o olhar para Alec e olhei como se estivesse vendo uma alma desencarnada pra Jane. Andei até meu lugar habitual ao lado de Caius, meu "pai" a propósito, como se ele me considerasse alguma coisa dele, só fico Lá, do lado dele, porque Aro faz questão que Jane fique no seu lado esquerdo se não fosse isso eu sequer estaria aqui. Demetri ficou lá, com o resto da guarda me observando, Alec percebeu o meu desconforto com o fato e fez questão de rosnar para ele. Se ainda corresse sangue pelas veias de Demetri, ele teria ficado vermelho igual um tomate.

Minha risada foi cortada pelo som imponente dos passos dos anciões vindo em direção aos seus tronos. Aro, como sempre, estampava um sorriso falso em seu rosto, Caius, sempre nervoso, reparou em mim e surpreendentemente conseguiu ficar mais nervoso ainda e Marcus que costuma se mostrar alienado ao resto do mundo, hoje estava atento a cada detalhe do salão, mapeando cada rosto. Devia estar procurando por ele, não é átoa que seu lugar habitual é o lado direito de Marcus, eles tem um carinho entre si que eu nunca entendi direito.

Caius e Marcus se sentaram em seus tronos, mas Aro parou no meio do caminho e se virou para a guarda. Pronto, agora vem a parte que realmente interessa.

– _Meus queridos membros da guarda, convoquei essa reunião hoje pelo seguinte motivo. – _Aro indo direto ao assunto, sem nenhum rodeio? A coisa deve ser realmente boa. – _Vocês devem se lembrar de Karl, correto?_ - Aquele nome bateu como um balde de água gelada em meu corpo, um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha e acho que todos repararam o meu momento de fraqueza. Ainda bem que eu não costumava corar.

– _Todos sabem que Karl esteve ausente de Volterra pelos últimos 8 meses. _– Ele disse assim que viu o consentimento estampado na face de todos. – _E agora tenho a felicidade de informar que ele está de volta e não veio sozinho._

Então era isso? aquisição para guarda. Mas, porque ninguém podia ficar sabendo? Porque ele não me disse nada? Porque ele simplesmente sumiu?

– _Karl por favor, entre e traga a sua acompanhante. _– Aro disse com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha enquanto vinha se sentar em seu trono.

A porta se abriu novamente e ele entrou com seu caminhar descuidado como se fosse o dono do mundo. Eu sabia que quando eu o visse de novo, tudo ia passar, toda essa angustia e tristeza que eu sentia, mas não sabia que ia ser tão subitamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era como se ele estivesse vindo em minha direção para me dar um beijo de bom-dia e não para trazer sei lá quem para apresentar a guarda.

Meus olhos se voltaram para a mulher que o acompanhava e fiquei chocada com aqueles olhos chocolates e cabelos com cachos castanho. Ela só podia ser Renesmee Cullen.

Olhei estupefata para Alec perguntando com os olhos se ele sabia de alguma coisa, mas ele não tirava os olhos dela, parecia que se ele desviasse o olhar por um segundo ela fosse sumir. Tive que sorrir por isso, era a primeira vez que via esse olhar em Alec. Parece que ele finalmente achou um ser mais lindo que eu. Um terço de mim se sentiu feliz por ele, mas os outros 2 terços estavam voltados para Karl.

Meu olhar caiu sobre ele e fiquei surpresa em ver que ele me observava, desviei meu olhar automaticamente.

– _Como podem ver essa é Renesmee Cullen e fico feliz em informar que ela veio para se juntar à guarda Volturi. _– Ele deu um sorriso de lado tão sexy, era como se ele estivesse contando uma historia pornô. Porque ele tinha que fazer isso comigo?

– _Sempre soube que isso acabaria acontecendo minha querida Renesmee. _– Porque Aro tinha que ser tão sínico?

– _Desculpe, mas eu gostaria de poder descansar Karl. _– Ela olhou pra ele pedindo socorro, não queria ficar sequer mais um segundo ali.

– _Sim... Sim, tenho certeza que deve estar muito cansada da viagem minha querida. _– Aro começou a bancar o bom anfitrião, isso não durava mais que duas semanas. – _Heidi, poderia acompanhá-la até o seu novo quarto?_

– _Sim, mestre. _– Heidi abaixou a cabeça e começou a caminhar em direção a porta, demorou um pouco para a Cullen começar a segui-la, antes ela dirigiu um olhar cúmplice para Karl, o que me deixou curiosa.

Segui a Cullen com o olhar até ela desaparecer de vista e então voltei meu olhar para Karl e vi que ele mantinha um olhar fixo na minha direção fiz questão em mante-lô e não transpassei emoção nenhuma em meu rosto, arte que Alec anda me ensinando muito bem.

– _Caro Karl, eu sabia que você conseguiria. _- Me deu raiva o fato que ele sabia disso o tempo todo e eu não sabia de nada, então soltei um "humpf" de tédio e comecei a bater o meu salto no mármore do saguão.

Essa Alec e Karl não aguentaram e riram juntos, por um instante me senti num dia normal quando Alec e Karl ainda se juntavam no meu quarto pra ficar brincando com a minha cara, antes de tudo acontecer, antes de eu ser dele e dele ser meu. Jane me encarou com ódio, como se eu tivesse a obrigação de ficar calada só ouvindo Aro falar.

– _Que foi? _- Perguntei para Jane, meu olhar esbanjava nojo. Jane rosnou pra mim e sinceramente, eu a vi se armando pra avançar no meu pescoço.

– _Não ouse_. - Alec a segurou pelo braço, antes que ela conseguisse me alcançar. Olhei para frente e me surpreendi com a cena que estava armada, Karl estava agachado em posição de luta fuzilando Jane com o olhar.

– _Aro posso me retirar? Não agüento mais olhar para esse projetinho de psicopata. _- Disse com a voz carregada de falsidade, enquanto esbanjava um belo sorriso de canto de boca.

Jane rosnou alto para mim e se meu talento não me protegesse eu estaria provavelmente me contorcendo no chão de dor. Ela tentou vir para cima de mim novamente, mas Aro entrou no meio de nós e dirigiu um olhar sério para Jane, não precisou dizer uma palavra. Era engraçado como ele a mantinha em uma coleira bem justa. Não consegui segurar minha risada.

– _Electra, faça o favor de se retirar, já causou muitos problemas por hoje. _- Aro me ordenou. Mantive o sorriso no meu rosto.

– _Me retiro com todo o prazer da presença da monstrinho. _- Respondi com cinismo estampado na minha voz. Me virei e segui em direção a porta, passei reto por Karl, sequer fiz questão de olhar na cara dele.

– _Espera Elle, eu vou com você. _- Alec pediu, quando eu estava passando pela porta. Bom menino, assim ela vê que não tem ninguém, nem o próprio irmão apóia suas loucuras.

– _Vamos Elle, acabou o show por hoje. _- Alec disse enquanto passava seu braço pela minha cintura.

Antes da porta se fechar, pude ouvir um rosnado que reconheci imediatamente como sendo de Karl, abri um sorriso.

Parece que consegui o que eu queria.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Andamos sem rumo por um bom tempo, quando vimos já estávamos na porta do quarto de Alec. Era tão bom andar com ele, tão natural. Se o mundo fosse um lugar perfeito eu teria escolhido amar Alec e ele teria escolhido amar a mim, seria tão mais simples, mas fácil. Mas eu tive que escolher amar um egocêntrico e ele, a menina Cullen, falando nisso... Entrei como se fosse a dona do lugar e me joguei naquele sofá preto delicioso que ficava no canto esquerdo do quarto.

– _É... Intimidade é uma coisa complicada. _– Alec disse meio cansado.

– _Depois que se dá, difícil tirar. _– Abafei uma risada - _Sabe Alec, estou intrigada com uma coisa, como Karl conseguiu trazer aquela menina aqui?_

– _É verdade ela parecia confiar nele, gostar dele. Pergunto-me o que Aro deseja com ela. Será que é vingança, será que ele vai machucá-la? - _A preocupação estava carregada em seu tom de voz.

– _Machucá-la? Difícil. Ela é preciosa, pode trazer seus pais aqui num piscar de olhos. Você devia era ficar preocupado comigo, se ela está aqui eu não sou mais necessária. - _Dei de ombros.

– _Que nada Elle, seu talento é peça chave na guarda. - _Ele ainda não havia enxergado o que eu já havia entendido a muito tempo.

– _Alec você ouviu o que eu disse? Se ela está aqui ela pode trazer a mãe dela num estalar de dedos e eu não passo de um prêmio de consolação a Aro por ele não ter ganhado Renesmee na ultima convenção. Meu talento me manteve necessária, mas se Isabella Cullen vier a se tornar uma Volturi, estou perdida. Então pare de se preocupar com sua amada, querida, idolatrada e perfeita Renesmee! - _Falei rapido demais, apreensiva com a veracidade dos fatos.

– _Para que tantos adjetivos Elle? - _Sua voz saiu confusa.

– _Pare de se fazer de bobo Alec, você gostou dela não gostou? - _Um sorriso bobo tomou conta do meu rosto.

– _Está tão óbvio assim?_– Ele disse meio preocupado.

– _Escrito em letras garrafais na sua testa, tente disfarçar. - _Expliquei, rindo mais livremente. Ele se levantou e veio se sentar na ponta do sofá, levantando a minha cabeça e a colocando sobre seu colo.

– _Não sei Elle, ela é tão frágil e delicada mais ao mesmo tempo tão forte e altiva. - _Seu olhar estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

– _Sério? E você reparou isso em qual parte? Na hora que ela pediu para se retirar? - _Irônia predominou minha frase.

– _Deixa de ser boba Elle. Eu reparei isso tudo na postura dela, no jeito de se manter firme e forte no meio de tantos inimigos... mas eu já entendi seu jogo. Focando completamente em mim para eu se esquecer de você. _PARECE _que Karl sentiu tua falta._– Ai... Às vezes era chato o modo que Alec me conhecia, era como se ele pudesse ler minha mente.

– _Karl é um bom amigo, mas confesso que ele não passa de um egomâniaco, autocentrista e canalha, mas se você escolheu amar esse cara, fique sabendo que eu vou estar aqui pro que der e vier. No passado eu não me envolvi quando vocês começaram a ficar juntos, eu deixei rolar, e me culpo um pouco por você ter ficado naquele estado quando ele sumiu, mas eu não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo, se ele tornar a te magoar eu acabo com ele. Isso é uma promessa. - _Sua voz saiu tão segura de si, que um arrepio ousou percorrer meu corpo.

– _Bem... Obrigado pelo apoio moral, mas ele não vai me magoar novamente Alec. Eu amadureci com toda essa historia e agora eu não vou mais bancar a otária, não vou me jogar aos pés dele e rezar para ser pisada. Se ele quiser algo comigo... O que eu duvido... Ele vai ter que provar que realmente me quer e olha eu também vou te apoiar se quiser fugir com a Cullen daqui. - _Acabei dizendo coisas demais e precisei quebrar a tensão no final, odeio momentos tensos.

– _Quem falou em fugir? -_ Ele começou a desviar seus oolhos de mim.

– _Letras garrafais._ – Disse rindo.

– _Sabe qual o nosso problema? - _Alec parecia ter tido um Insight.

– _Começamos devagar, devíamos ter pulado direto para a parte do sexo selvagem. _– Esbanjei um olhar malicioso e deixei minha mão escorregar para debaixo da camisa dele.

– _Não Elle, é serio. _– Ele tirou a minha mão e começou a cruzar um caminho com a dele pelo meu rosto. – _Nós planejamos demais. Eu ainda neim falei com ela e já estou pensando em fugir e viver feliz para sempre e você... Lembra como você ficou feliz quando começou a se envolver com Karl? Assim que você começou a se transformar em uma mulher ele veio igual um tubarão atrás de sangue e você ficou pensando ter encontrado seu "par eterno"_._ Planejamos demais e sempre quebramos a cara no final. - _Alec finalizou, expirando o ar lentamente. Ele havia conseguido me deixar sem fala, ficamos em silêncio simplesmente olhando um para o outro por um bom tempo. Finalmente decidi quebrar o silêncio.

– _Vamos parar de se lamentar da nossa triste existência e vamos nos mexer, você tem que começar a conquistar aquela menina se quer fugir com ela, anda! _– Me levantei e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, Alec riu de mim.

– _Tive uma idéia: Se ela é nova no clã, vai precisar de um tutor, eu tive, _"precisamos conhecer o próprio clã e blábláblá", _foi um porre ter aulas diárias com Felix. - _Alec parado ali, sentando no sofá, me encarando como se eu fosse a pessoa mais má do planeta, era uma cena impágavel.

– _Não estou te entendendo Elle. _– Pela cara dele, ele realmente não estava me entendendo.

– _Você pode se candidatar a fazer a inclusão social da menina aqui, isso vai te dar tempo pra conquistá-la. É perfeito! -_ Tentei fazê-lo enxergar meu ponto de vista, acredito que consegui.

– _Realmente perfeito_. – Alec estava estupefato. – _Você é um gênio do mal Elle, se eu conseguisse canalizar toda essa criatividade para alguma coisa útil, o mundo seria um lugar melhor. Preciso falar com Aro imediatamente antes que Karl se candidate a virar tutor._

– _Duvido... Karl, tutor? Nunca. Pode ficar tranqüilo, agora ele só vai querer é ter umas boas férias. - _Férias, espero que não seja comigo. Não tenho certeza se aguentaria me manter firme sob seu olhar.

– _Mesmo assim, preciso dar as boas vindas à pequena. _– Ele fez uma cara de sedutor que, como pode eu nunca ter me apaixonado por essa criatura?

– _Corre antes que o Demetri chegue perto dela. _– Ele não conteve o riso. Em um instante eu estava sozinha, me vi sem ter nada para fazer.

O quarto de Alec não era arrumado, mas sim confortável. Tinha um carpete super grosso, uns dois sofás bem largos e fofos, uma prateleira que tomava uma parede inteira só de livros e uma estante entupida de discos antigos. Reparei logo em cima do disco dos Beatles o Ipod lotado de musicas, nunca me interessei muito no estilo musical dele, mas como eu estava sem nada pra fazer.

Tirei meus sapatos e minha meia-calça, ela estava me incomodando, tirei o colar e empilhei tudo num canto. Eu só queria relaxar depois daquele showzinho com a Jane. Me deitei ali mesmo, no carpete, liguei o ipod em uma musica aleatória e viajei. Precisava desligar a minha mente, se não ia acabar pensando em quem não devia.

Parecia que Alec curtia muito blues: Ouvi Buddy Guy, Ray Charles, Loius Armstrong, entre vários outros. Acabei desligando o Ipod depois de algum tempo, porque comecei a sentir fome novamente e já tinha uma semana que eu não comia comida de verdade.

Me levantei e calcei meus saltos. Desci dois andares e caminhei até a pouca conhecida cozinha do castelo, um fato que é menos conhecido ainda é que lá trabalha humanos, não vampiros. O engraçado, é que parece que eles sempre sabiam a hora que eu sentia fome. Não precisei pedir nada, foi só aparecer e eles começaram a me servir. Será que a Cullen já teve tempo de comer alguma coisa? Porque eu estou me perguntando isso? Alec sai da minha cabeça.

Fui subindo pro meu quarto. Não gostava de ficar lá embaixo por muito tempo, a cozinha cheirava muito bem dos dois jeitos: Sangue e comida, muita tentação para uma mestiça.

1... 2... 3... 4... Algumas pessoas tem mania de limpeza, eu conto... 288... 289... E, bam! A porta do meu quarto. Tudo o que eu queria agora era passar o dia sem precisar olhar na cara de Demetri ou Jane, me esqueci que tinha problemas maiores.

A minha porta estava entre-aberta e, que eu me lembre, eu a havia fechado muito bem. Decidi que quem estivesse no meu quarto ia escutar bastante, abri a porta com tudo. Tive que dar um sorriso com a cena que estava armada na minha frente.

Karl estava lá, é claro, lendo o livro que eu ultimamente estava lendo, deitado na minha cama, descalço, como se fosse o dono do lugar. Que folgado.

Ele levantou o olhar por cima do livro e, como eu senti falta daqueles olhos cor de sangue, com a outra mão fez sinal para eu me deitar ao seu lado.

– _O que te fez achar que tinha o direito de invadir o meu quarto, Karl? - _Não me mechi, eu acabaria indo para o seu lado se me movesse de mais.

– _Não sei... Talvez as horas que passei com você nessa cama e o fato que depois você sempre pedia para eu ficar até o amanhecer? - _Karl arqueou uma sombracelha e esbanjou seu sorriso de lado que fazia minhas pernas tremerem. Mordi meu lábio inferior.

– _Sai. Agora.- _Eu estava exercendo um auto controle descomunal para dizer aquelas palavras. Ele pôs a minha copia de Hamlet de lado, se levantou, andou em minha direção e parou bem na minha frente.

– _No fundo você não quer que eu saia, quer? - _Ele estava perto demais, seu perfume me intoxicava.

– _Não, na verdade eu quero te dar um soco. _– Sorri de lado, uma coisa que eu sabia que nunca ia fazer tão bem quanto ele.

– _Hum... não é bem a recepção que eu imaginava. _– Sua voz fingia estar chocada.

– _Mas é a recepção que você vai ter. _– Me virei e abri a porta. - _Anda, está esperando o que? - _Ele tinha que sair, urgentemente. De repente eu estava presa em seus braços e ele me pressionava contra a porta, que havia se fechado com a velocidade em que tudo aconteceu.

– _É mesmo... O que eu estava esperando? - _Ele sussurrou, seus lábios muito próximos dos meus_. _Direcionei-lhe o meu olhar mais mortal, porém meu coração me denunciou, não só meu coração como o arrepio que atravessou minha espinha e a minha respiração que ficou ofegante.

– _Não me lembrava o quão linda você é. - _Ele parecia estar sendo sincero e era isso que eu mais temia.

– _Me solta Karl... me solta. - _Choraminguei baixo.

– _Eu até poderia te soltar, mas eu sinto que você não quer sair daqui. - _Ele beijou minha jugular e meu mundo desabou. Porque ele estava fazendo isso comigo? Eu demorei tanto tempo para poder me acostumar com a ideia de que ele não me pertencia e em menos de um dia ele conseguiu derrubar todos os meus muros. Fixei meu olhar para baixo, não aguentaria mais se continuasse olhando para ele.

Ele foi me soltando aos poucos, mas não fez questão de aumentar a pouca distância que havia entre nós. Com uma mão pôs uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha.

– _Elle eu sei que para o que eu fiz não existe perdão neim explicação, mas eu só estou pedindo que você me escute. - _Ele tentou. Levantei meu olhar para ele, ele estava sério, não havia nenhum vestígio de sarcasmo ou irônia em seu rosto.

– _Por favor. - _Ele pediu mais sutilmente. Seus olhos suplicantes.

Não sei o porquê, mas senti uma vontade enorme de abraçá-lo, de tê-lo em meus braços e assim o fiz.

– _Eu senti tua falta. - _As palavras escaparam por meus lábios, incontrolávelmente. Ele passou os braços pelo meu corpo e me abraçou forte, não para me prender, mas sim para me sentir ali novamente.

– _Não tanto quanto eu. - _Acredito que não era para eu escutar essas palavras. Talvez elas só tenham escapado, como havia acontecido comigo.

Passamos minutos abraçados ou talvez horas, não sei dizer, mas ele tinha uma historia para me contar não tinha? Soltei-me de seus braços e limpei meus olhos, neim havia me tocado que estava chorando. O jeito que ele me olhava era de um jeito que eu nunca vi antes em seu rosto... Pena? Não... Não, estava mais pra culpa. Ele estava se sentindo culpado por eu estar o caco que ele me deixou. Que bom que ele estava começando a tomar conhecimento dos estragos que fez. Sentei na minha cama e fiz sinal para ele se sentar do meu lado da mesma forma que ele havia feito para mim.

– _Pode começar a contar as suas crônicas. -_ Minha voz passava do sarcasmo, era despeito. Ele me olhou desconfiado, acho que ele pensou que me convencer a escutar seria mais difícil ou talvez impossível, mas minha curiosidade falava mais alto. Karl veio todo cauteloso se sentar ao meu lado_. _

– _Não sei por onde começo... - _Ele parecia estar reunindo palavras para começar.

– _Que tal do momento em que você decidiu me deixar nessa cama, sozinha, sem me dar no mínimo um tchau? - _Mais despeito, eu nunca havia falado com ele dessa maneira.

– _Não foi dessa maneira, se você soubesse a verdade não falaria assim comigo. -_ Ele estava magoado com o tratamento que estava recebendo.

– _É mesmo? Então, como foi? -_ O desafiei com o olhar.

– _Naquela noite, Demetri bateu aqui na sua porta e me disse que Aro desejava conversar comigo, eu não fiz questão de te acordar, porque achei que voltaria antes do seu sono acabar. Eu nunca teria saido daquela maneira se soubesse que passaria tanto tempo sem poder ver a cor de seus olhos, nunca. - _Sua voz soou tão segura, mantive meu rosto sem reação. Ele pareceu magoado com isso, como se eu não acreditasse nele. Bem Karl, você só está recebendo o que pagou para ter.

– _Fui sozinho ao encontro de Aro, ele me disse qual era o seu plano e eu não ia topar, mas... - _Ele continuou, mas fui obrigada a interrompe-lo.

– _Como assim plano? Que plano é esse? - _Minha curiosidade, como sempre.

– _Ele não disse nada? _– Acho que a minha cara de curiosa respondeu a pergunta. - _Ele me disse que eu devia conseguir a mestiça para o nosso clã e que isso seria o estopim para seu plano acontecer em efeito cascata e que no fim ele iria conseguir o que sempre quis._

– _A vidente. - _Completei.

– _Não sei dizer, aquele velho deu para falar em enigmas agora. - _Ele deu de ombros.

– _Mas porque você disse que não ia topar colaborar com ele mais acabou indo? - _Outro ponto para minha curiosidade. Karl. me dirigiu um olhar indescritível_._

– _Ele me disse que se eu não cumprisse essa missão, quem fosse importante para mim sofreria e Elle eu não aguentaria ver aquela sádica da Jane fazendo algo contra você, muito menos Felix. - _Seus olhos prederam os meus enquanto ele me confessava isso. Havia acabado, ele me derrubou. Não havia mais razões para me manter distante dele, todas seriam em vão.

– _Sabe quantas vezes eu te imaginei me dizendo isso Karl? Todas as noites eu que eu conseguia sonhar era com isso, mas então eu acordava e me odiava por achar que você era o tipo de pessoa que se importa com alguém. - _Piei baixo, tentando controlar as palavras que escapavam de minha boca.

– _Eu sei que não passo de um canalha filho da mãe, mas eu quero que você saiba que, com você, eu não sei o porquê, eu simplesmente não consigo te machucar. É como se fosse contra a minha natureza, por mais que isso tenha sido a única coisa que eu tenha feito nos ultimos meses. Escute, eu nunca vou te magoar novamente, nunca. - _Ele pegou minha mão e apertou forte. Tentando me fazer encara-lo novamente. Virei meu rosto para ele e deixei a minha mão passear por seu rosto.

– _O que você está esperando Karl? - _Um pequeno sorriso nasceu em meus lábios, eu o desejava tanto. Um loucura total. Ele sorriu de lado, seu sorriso, e segurou o meu rosto em suas mãos. Pouco a pouco foi quebrando a distância que existia entre nós e finalmente seus labios tocaram os meus, ternamente. Ele continuou segurando meu rosto como se eu fosse de papel, como se eu fosse me desmanchar com um movimento brusco. Como eu pude culpar esse homem por todas as dores que senti quando agora, com esse beijo, tudo parecia tão certo, tão perfeito? Nenhum dos dois fez questão de acabar com o beijo, ele simplesmente foi morrendo com selinhos molhados e mordidinhas nos lábios. Quando finalmente abri meus olhos, ele já estava me encarando.

Ele estava sério, não era bem o que eu esperava depois desse beijo. Ele finalmente tinha conseguido o que queria não? Era pra ele estar feliz ou no minino estar querendo mais.

– _Eu pensei que você nunca mais seria minha, que você nunca iria me perdoar, isso é uma brincadeira não é? Vingança? Você vai se levantar e dizer que tem outro, que finalmente se desenrolou com Alec. Não é isso? Está bom demais para ser verdade. - _Ele respondeu minhas duvídas, enquanto desviava seus olhos de mim.

– _Essas falas são minhas, o papel de magoada e desiludida aqui é meu. - _Segurei seu rosto e o puxei para mim.

– _Então você e Alec não estão juntos? - _Ele tentou.

– _Eu e Alec? Fala sério... mais fácil ele ter algo com a Jane do que comigo. - _Ri deliciosamente para ele.

– _É que, hoje mais cedo, no salão principal vocês dois pareciam um casal. - _Ele era tão possessivo, tão ciumento. Sempre fora assim. Senti saudades disso.

– _Isso é ciumes? - _Semicerrei meus olhos.

– _Não, nunca!... É óbvio. - _Ele confessou com um sorriso honesto no rosto. Eu ri como há muito tempo não ria. Decidi esquentar um pouco as coisas subi em cima dele e, tinha me esquecido que estava sem meia-calças, o puxei pela gola da camisa e então, eu e ele estavamos sentados um de frente para o outro.

– _Não banque o bobo, você sabe que sou só sua, sempre fui. _– Minha voz estava séria.

– _Só minha? Isso me dá algumas idéias. - _Seu olhar malicioso e despretensioso me hipnotizou.

Ele me beijou tão intensamente que chegava a me faltar o ar. Que o ar vire fumaça. Que todas as constelações do céu caiam. Que o mundo se acabe. Que se exploda tudo, eu só o quero e como o quero.

Suas mãos geladas percorriam meu corpo me provocando sensações que eu pensava estar perdidas. Ele me tocava da maneira que se toca um tecido de seda, ele sussurrava em meu ouvido palavras de carinho enquanto me fazia ir ao delírio com movimentos gentis e avassaladores.

Ele era meu novamente e eu era dele. Nos deixamos sentir e apreciar esse momento único, perfeito.

...

Eu fiquei acariciando seu peito nu enquanto ele fazia movimentos circulares em minha cintura. Levantei meu rosto para olhá-lo, ele estava sorrindo, o sorriso mais belo, o mais contagiante. Tive medo de estragar o momento com palavras então mantive o silêncio. Não sei quanto tempo se passou depois disso, mas não nos movemos nenhum milímetro.

Eu estava me sentindo inteira novamente, ali nos braços de Karl. Era a esse lugar que eu pertencia.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Acordei no outro dia, ele conseguiu me fazer perder a noção do tempo, ri com o pensamento. Demorei pouco tempo para perceber que estava sozinha na cama. Karl não estava deitado comigo. Não pude controlar meus medos, eles voltarão como um maremoto, talvez tenha sido a sensação de Deja vu.

Virei para me sentar e levei um susto com a imagem de Karl sentado na minha poltrona, me observando. Eu literalmente voei para o seu colo, o abracei forte para ter certeza absoluta que tudo aquilo não tinha passado de um sonho.

_- Hey! Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui. _– Ele disse entre risos.

_- Nunca faça isso de novo Karl. Nunca mais me faça dormir com você ao meu lado e acordar sozinha novamente, nunca. Entendeu? _– Me senti uma idiota fazendo ele me prometer isso, mas eu precisava ouvir essas palavras saírem de sua boca.

_- Desculpe, eu só fui buscar seu café da manhã e quando voltei não tive coragem de perturbar teu sono. Você estava tão linda, acho que esse é o único momento em que você parece ser inocente Elle, mas já que isso é tão importante para você: Eu prometo nunca mais te deixar sozinha. _– Aquela expressão de culpa havia retornado para seu rosto.

_- Você disse café da manhã? Onde? _– Fechei os olhos e me deixei guiar pelo olfato até chegar à mesinha de canto, onde estava uma bandeja que eu devorei, ele havia me deixado com fome.

_- Tinha me esquecido o quão imprevisível é você. _– Seus olhos estavam brilhando como se ele nunca tivesse me visto antes. Uma coisa eu posso afirmar sobre Karl: Nesses últimos oito meses, muita coisa nele havia mudado.

_- O tempo que você passou longe de mim você não ficou com a outra mestiça? – _Semicerrei meus olhos.

_- Vocês não têm nada parecido além desse coração veloz. Ela é calma, séria, centrada. Você... – _Fui obrigada a interrompê-lo.

_- Eu? _– Perguntei, levantando uma sombracelha.

_- Você é sarcástica, esperta, curiosa, maligna, bipolar, linda, sexy..__.__ Onde eu estava? Me perdi no verde de seus olhos. – _Ele me encarava como se tivesse completamente perdido dentro de mim. Abafei um riso.

_- Karl..__.__ Ontem eu estava intrigada com uma coisa, como você conseguiu fazer a Cullen querer vir pra cá? – _Mais um ponto pra minha curiosidade.

_- Eu simplesmente contei a verdade..__.__ Os pais dela não eram completamente sinceros com ela e a verdade acabou a deixando com raiva o suficiente para fazê-la vir correndo para cá de boa vontade. – _Ele deu de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa.

_- Que verdade? _– Minha curiosidade gritou. Ele se inclinou para frente, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e começou a contar a historia inteira.

_- Elle como você pode reparar, trazer ela pra cá não foi tão fácil assim. Nos primeiros meses eu só fiquei espionando o clã, sugando o talento de cada um. Usei o seu talento para bloquear a vidente, é claro, e usei o talento do leitor de mentes contra os próprios e foi assim que eu descobri um motivo pra ela querer distância da família._ _Nesse meio tempo, eu comecei a encontrar Renesmee em suas caçadas. Ela andava tão confusa que nem se importou se eu era um perigo para ela, porque eu nunca menti para ela__,__ eu sempre contei a verdade__,__ sobre ser um Volturi, mas ela nunca pareceu se importar com o fato. Então eu só esperei o momento em que ela tivesse plena confiança em mim e contei a historia toda. __– _Ele fez uma pausa, como se já tivesse terminado. -_ Vou contar pra você, tenho certeza que você está se arranhando por dentro pra saber._ _Sabe aquele lobisomem que o Aro fala que serve aos Cullen? Então__,__ ele teve um inprinting com ela assim que a viu quando ainda bebê, por isso eles ficaram ao lado dos Cullen naquela convenção, para protegê-la. Ela cresceu com ele e ela o vê como um irmão mais velho__...__ Eu só tive que contar pra ela que ela já estava "prometida" ao pulguento e que aquela vidente já tinha planejado a cor das flores que enfeitariam o casamento dela. Ela ficou loca de raiva, odiou o fato de a sua vida estar envolvida num plano maior__,__ "destino" ela riu dessa idéia. Então eu contei o porquê de estar ali e ela me respondeu:_ _Então você de fato é um inimigo? Não me importo vou com você até para os esconderijos de Aro desde que assim eu consiga fugir do meu 'destino'. Ao menos Aro não vai me mandar voltar para casa... E bem, aqui estamos nós. _– Ele finalizou a historia passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Enquanto ele contava toda essa historia, eu havia tomado um banho e estava acabando de me arrumar. Vesti um short jeans, uma blusinha soltinha, um tênis e prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Estava pronta.

Me virei para Karl e a imagem dele só de calças com os braços cruzados sobre o peito me olhando como se eu fosse uma revista playboy, era uma daquelas imagens que você nunca consegue apagar da memória. Não consegui segurar minha cara de safada.

_- Essa é uma ótima historia, só estou pensando: Que pena que Alec já tem um concorrente pela donzela em perigo iminente__._ – Ironizei enquanto me aproximava dele.

_- Como assim? Concorrente? _- Ele parecia estar perdendo alguma parte importante da historia.

- V_ai dizer que você não reparou o jeito que ele ficou olhando para ela ontem no saguão principal?_ – Fiz cara de inocente, enquanto minhas mãos voltaram a passear pelo seu peito nu.

_- Eu estava meio ocupado olhando para você__._– Ele foi pegando na minha cintura e me puxando para mais perto. – _Mas Alec não precisa se preocupar posso afirmar que ela não consegue ver o pulguento dessa maneira. Caminho livre para ele marcar ponto._

_- Você e suas metáforas _– Disse muito perto de seu rosto, minha boca quase encostando-se à dele

_- Você e esse seu jeito sedutor de ser__._ – Sua outra mão segurou meu pescoço e de repente estávamos nos beijando, parecia que toda vez que ficávamos perto demais tínhamos que nos beijar, era incontrolável.

Ele terminou o beijo com muita relutância parecia que ele estava sofrendo um conflito interno.

_- Qual o problema? _– Perguntei ainda de olhos fechados.

_- Estou pensando se vou até Aro saber o que ele quer comigo a essa hora da manhã__..._– Ele não havia me dito que Aro queria conversar com ele. – _Ou se fico aqui e termino o que acabei de começar. _– Ele levantou uma sombracelha e caiu em profunda reflexão.

_- Realmente parece ser uma duvida cruel__._– Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

_- Você não está me ajudando__._– Ele me levantou, entrelacei minhas pernas em seu corpo, nos beijamos novamente e seguimos em direção a cama. Descobri que toda vez que a minha pele tocasse a de Karl seria como a primeira vez, eu nunca me acostumaria com ele.

Minha concentração foi quebrada por batidas tímidas na porta, rolei por cima de Karl e fui abri-la. Deixá-lo ali, deitado na cama com o zíper da calça aberto e um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto foi uma coisa difícil, não sabia que era tão forte.

_- Alec! _– Ele me abraçou forte, como sempre.

_- Bom dia Elle__._– Sua voz estava monótona.

_- Entra aí__._– Dei espaço para ele passar pela porta e vir se sentar na poltrona.

_- Karl? O que você está fazendo aqui?_ – Ele perguntou mais pra mim do que para o próprio Karl.

_- Bom dia para você também! _– Karl já havia fechado o zíper da calça e vestido à camisa, isso me deixou um pouco frustrada.

_- Bom dia, mas é que eu esperava que fosse demorar no mínimo um mês pra você voltar a passar a noite aqui__,__ isso foi meio rápido. Onde será que está a Elle de ontem de manhã? "eu amadureci com toda essa historia e agora eu não vou mais bancar a otária" _– Ele fez uma imitação perfeita da minha voz, me senti uma idiota. Será que acabei bancando a otária de novo?

_- Alec, eu não estou bancando a otária de novo, estou?_ – Me virei para Karl e fiquei esperando a resposta, seria bom ouvir da boca dele.

_- Você nunca bancou a otária Elle e nem irá. Pelo amor de Deus! Nesses oito meses o único hobby de vocês foi "detonar o Karl"? _– Ele perguntou, indignado.

_- Mas é claro! _– Respondemos juntos. Acabamos todos rindo por um bom tempo, como fazíamos antes, quando eu não passava de uma menina.

_- Karl, Aro me mandou vir aqui para mandar você ir ao encontro dele agora, Electra não irá desaparecer se você se ausentar para cumprir suas responsabilidades. Palavras dele._ – Alec levantou as mãos para demonstrar sua inocência na dureza das palavras.

Senti meu rosto vermelho igual um tomate, não era qualquer coisa que me fazia corar, mas o fato de Aro saber que Karl estava passando o "tempo livre" dele comigo me fez sentir uma vergonha tremenda.

_- Deixa ver o que esse cara quer falar comigo, antes que ele venha me buscar a força. _– Karl veio até mim, me deu um beijinho no canto da boca e sussurrou em meu ouvido. – _Farei de tudo para voltar em 30 segundos. _– E então ele se foi, me deixando sozinha com Alec.

_- Karl sabe como conquistar uma mulher. _– A voz de Alec soou contrariada pelo meu quarto.

_- Tá chateado com o que menino? _– Perguntei me aproximando dele.

_- Eu simplesmente não sei como agir perto dela, não sei o que falar, não sei o que pensar Elle. Ela deve estar achando que eu sou louco. _– Ele parecia atormentado.

_- Ou ela está te achando um fofo__._– Tentei, enquanto brincava com a sua franja. Ele fechou os olhos segurou minha cabeça encostou a sua testa na minha

– _Elle__,__ me ajuda. _– O abracei forte.

_- Me leve até ela, preciso avaliar a situação antes de te dar as coordenadas__._ – Ele afundou o rosto em meu pescoço e suspirou alto, era tão ruim ver uma pessoa sofrer e não poder fazer nada. Agora sei o que ele sentia quando estava perto de mim.

_- Estou amando!_ – Alec expirou as palavras, abafando uma risada.

_- Para Alec, vamos lá__,__ me leve até ela. Já estou curiosa, quando é a aula de vocês? Conseguiu o papel de tutor? – _Minha curiosidade fez sua inspeção.

_- Consegui, é daqui à uma hora. Marquei com ela na biblioteca._ –Me explicou enquanto arrumava a minha blusinha, Karl tinha feito um estrago nela.

_- Vai falar sobre o que com ela? _– Me soltei dos seus braços e fui procurar minha cópia de Hamlet, não a via desde ontem à noite.

_- Acho que vou começar com a fundação do clã, isso é um assunto de conhecimento de poucos. __– _Era verdade. Quase ninguém conhecia os verdadeiros fatos da fundação.

_- Verdade só quem pertence ao clã conhece essa historia maluca._ – Acabei achando o livro todo aberto debaixo da cômoda.

_- O que esse livro está fazendo ai de baixo? _– Ele perguntou surpreso. Fiquei meio sem jeito para lhe dizer que Karl tinha tacado ele lá embaixo enquanto abria meu sutiã. Mordi meu lábio inferior.

_- Não precisa nem dizer. _– Salva pelo congo.

_- Então vou estar na biblioteca daqui à uma hora, combinado? – _Levantei minha mão esquerda para darmos nosso toque de confiança.

_Combinado. __– _Ele bateu e depois ficou me encarando, meio em duvida, meio apreensivo._ – Elle__,__ lembre-se de ser simpática__._

_Vou tentar_. – Soltei meu sorriso sarcástico.

_- Então quer dizer que Karl e você estão juntos novamente__,__ como se nada tivesse acontecido?_ – Alec me perguntou enquanto voltava a se sentar na poltrona. Ele parecia cansado, vampiros normalmente não ficam cansados.

_- Ele me contou toda a história e pareceu sincero, decidi jogar tudo para o alto. Afinal de contas, o que eu tenho a perder?_ – Fui me aproximando devagar, avaliando suas expressões.

_- Só se lembre de que eu sempre vou estar aqui Elle e se ele tornar a te machucar, não me importa qual seja a desculpa da vez, eu acabo com a raça dele. _– O olhar dele estava carregado de culpa.

_- Eu preciso ir _– Ele se levantou rapidamente. – _Tenho que passar no meu quarto ainda._

_- Alec, essa menina não é a única coisa que está te preocupando, ou é? _– Ele parou no meio do caminho da porta e deu meia volta.

_- Ando sentindo que Aro não confia mais totalmente em mim. Já fui mais influente, agora eu só fico sabendo das coisas 5 minutos antes delas acontecerem. – _Ele me confessou bastante frustrado.

_- Bem vindo ao meu mundo, com o tempo você se acostuma a ser o rejeitado do clã. – _Falei com um tom experiente e profissional.

_- Será mesmo? Bom de qualquer forma agora eu tenho que ir, te espero na biblioteca_. – E com isso ele se virou e foi embora.

Eu fiquei lá, sozinha, com Hamlet na mão, olhando para o espelho e pensando no porque de, de repente, Alec estar sendo posto de lado. Ele não era o braço direito de Aro? O que será que ele fez? O que será que ele irá fazer?


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

**Renesmee POV**

Minha respiração estava pesada e ofegante, meus pés descalços quase não tocavam o chão gelado pela manhã.

Eu corria pelas montanhas e florestas e não encontrava nada nem ninguém, tudo estava vazio e silencioso, de repente um cheiro familiar invadiu minhas narinas. Corri em direção aquele aroma que me fazia sentir em casa.

_- Ness, o que foi que você fez?_ – A voz transbordava desapontamento.

_- Pai?- _Meu chamado ecoou pelas colinas, ele não se encontrava mais ali.

Acordei assustada, olhei ao redor e quase me perguntei onde eu estava, mas então a imagem de Karl veio a minha cabeça e tudo se esclareceu. Eu estava no esconderijo Volturi, sorri com a constatação do fato. Eu nunca fui a rebelde da familia, na verdade eu sempre fui correta demais, até minha querida vó tinha seus momentos.

Essa foi a primeira vez que eu fiz algo que me deu vontade, sem precisar me explicar, nem pensar em ninguém. Eu precisava fazer isso, pensar num meio de burlar esse destino idiota que já está traçado, perto dele seria mais difícil ainda. Eu sempre soube que essa coisa de imprinting existia entre os lobos, mas para mim, com Jake essa mágica ainda não tinha acontecido. Como fui enganada, a mágica aconteceu bem antes de eu ter nascido e agora o destino me obriga a amar aquele cujo já desejou minha própria mãe? Eu não sou um prémio de consolação. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

Quando Karl me contou toda a sua história, eu primeiramente senti medo, vontade de correr para os braços da minha familia e pedir ajuda, mas daquela vez eu decidi ouvir aquela pequena voz que fica no fundo da minha mente me pedindo para jogar tudo pro alto, para ser aquela que estaria indo contra a força da natureza, digamos assim. Essa não sou eu, eu não estou no meu normal e é isso que eu estou tentando fazer, trapacear o que está escrito pra ver se aquele cachorrinho acorda e entende que eu nunca vou ser a Emily dele.

Me levantei e fui até o banheiro. Precisava de um banho, de banheira de preferência. Até que a decoração do quarto era de bom gosto, Alice teria aprovado. Acho que fiquei uma meia hora submersa na água quente antes de me lembrar de que eu teria uma "aula" com Alec na biblioteca sobre a história do clã. Resolvi vestir uma blusinha com um laço enorme que Alice havia me dado mês passado, uma saia rodada e uma sapatilha de cor creme. Me olhei no grande espelho que havia de frente pra cama e não me senti bonita o suficiente.

Calma. Porque eu tinha que estar impecável? É só uma aula sobre um clã que eu odeio com um professor meio atrapalhado, esse Alec é meio atrapalhado. Ontem ele veio aqui e não conseguiu dizer uma frase completa, o pior é que eu amei isso nele.

Sentei no sofá e fiquei esperando por ele, enquanto comia meu café da manhã. Ele disse que viria me buscar porque eu não conhecia o castelo ainda, mas porque eu estou sentindo esse frio na barriga como se borboletas estivessem voando descoordenadamente dentro de mim?

As batidas na porta quebraram meu momento confuso.

_- Posso entrar?_ – Ele perguntou um pouco tímido, eu gostei da voz dele, parecia veludo aos ouvidos.

_- Sim, pode entrar._ – Ele abriu a porta, seu perfume invadiu o cômodo e rapidamente se tornou o aroma predominante. Ele estava vestido em trajes negros, preto parecia ser a única tendência por aqui.

_- Bom dia! _– Ele disse sorrindo. Que sorriso torto perfeito, fiquei meio desconcertada. Demorei mais tempo que o necessário para reunir as palavras da resposta.

_- Para você também!_ – Foi incontrolável, tive que sorrir.

_- Está pronta para a aula?_ – Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo de cima a baixo, ele parecia ter gostado do que viu.

_- Sim, sobre o que será? – _Perguntei mais porque amei o modo como seus lábios se moviam enquanto ele falava.

_- Eu estive pensando em começar pelo inicio, já que você agora faz parte do clã merece conhecer essa história._ – Ele revirou os olhos, parecia estar mais relaxado na minha presença.

_- Então, vamos?_ – Perguntei dando um passo em sua direção, o que ele fez em seguida provocou um arrepio que percorreu todo o meu corpo. Ele pegou minha mão e foi me mostrando o caminho para essa tal biblioteca com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Para onde estávamos indo mesmo? A biblioteca era enorme, duas vezes o tamanho do salão principal e ele já era bem grande.

Ele seguiu falando sobre a quantidade de livros que ali havia, de cópias raras e de uma menina que em cinco anos só conseguiu ler metade dos livros que tinha ali. Fomos em direção a um canto reservado com duas poltronas, um sofá, uma lareira e uma mesa no meio lotada de livros empilhados. Era meio distante do resto do lugar colossal, parecia até outro cômodo.

Tinha uma mulher sentada em uma poltrona, para falar a verdade ela não estava sentada, mas sim largada na poltrona, ela havia se jogado de lado e posto os pés pra cima. Eu não conseguia ver o rosto dela, pois estava escondido atrás de uma copia de Hamlet. E que senso de moda era aquele? Ela parecia uma menina abandonada.

_- Eu separei uns livros em que tem umas imagens importantes, só para você dar uma olhada. Como dizem, uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras. _– Alec disse enquanto se sentava aos pés do sofá e começa a revirar a pilha de livros a sua frente. Sentei ao seu lado, bem do lado. Afinal, que mal havia? Ele achou os livros que procurava, eram dois livros de pinturas um do séc. 16 e outro do séc. 17, meus olhos se arregalaram. Eles realmente eram antigos. Ele reparou esse meu momento de choque.

_- Não me pergunte minha idade, eu já parei de contar os anos._ – Ele disse enquanto folheava as paginas do livro do séc. 16. Parou em uma gravura, parecia uma familia da realeza. Ele apontou para a gravura e me perguntou. – _Reconheci alguém nessa imagem?_

A primeira vista eu não vi nenhum rosto familiar, mas foi coisa de cinco segundos antes de eu reconhecer aquele rosto bem no centro da imagem – _Caius!_

_- Isso. Como pode perceber ele era um príncipe de um reino vizinho, foi transformado em seus 23 anos por, nada mais, nada menos, que_... – Ele virou umas duas paginas e apontou para outro rosto. – _Marcus, que ainda não passava de um recém nascido, puro descuido. Acabaram sendo adotados, digamos assim, por um italiano que ainda era um mero nômade naquela época, mas que sempre foi ambicioso._

_- Aro._ – Adivinhei.

_- Aro. Então os três se uniram e viajaram o mundo, Nez... – _O interrompi sem querer.

_- Nez?_ – Perguntei surpresa. - _Isso seria um apelido?_

_- Me desculpe, eu me lembro da primeira vez que te vi e seus pais a chamaram de Nessie e esse é o nome de um monstro, eu não te acho um monstro. _– Eu ri alto, sempre pensei o mesmo. – _Mas seu nome é mesmo grande e ficar falando Renesmee toda vez que eu quiser me referir a você é complicado, então "Nez" simplesmente surgiu e... _- Ele foi soltando tudo de uma vez, olhando para o nada e aquela cena parecia mais uma pintura de um anjo desatento do que a de um vampiro empolgado.

_- Eu gosto de Nez._ – Disse pondo a minha mão sobre o seu braço, para fazer ele parar de falar.

_- Eles viajaram o mundo... E?_ – Tentei fazê-lo lembrar da onde estávamos antes do "Nez", se bem que, a cara que ele fez quando eu o toquei era tão encantadora que me doía desfazê-la.

_- E... E eles conheceram muitos clãs diferentes, inclusive o romêno, muitos nômades diferentes, cada um com seu talento único. Não demorou muito para Aro ter um plano formado, ele já havia crescido o seu clã o suficiente para ser capaz de invadir e destruir o esconderijo romeno. Ele queria o poder que eles transpareciam ter, então Aro arquitetou um plano para tomar o poder e assim tornar o seu clã a 'familia real' vampira..._

_- Na verdade Alec, Aro não queria poder ele queria Afton, você sabe disso, mas Afton não queria se desgarrar de seu clã para entrar para o nosso. Então o que ele fez? Destruiu o clã romeno e disse para Afton que ele havia sido perdoado, ele, idiota, se sentiu grato e praticamente beijou os pés daquele autocêntrista._ – Aquela garota se intrometeu na história de Alec, apresentando com um tom tão superior a sua versão que a primeira coisa que eu senti foi raiva. Quando ela abaixou a capa do livro, pude ver seu rosto. Ela estava ontem no salão, ela era a menina do vestido preto perfeito, a menina de Karl, a menina que Alec olhava como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Agora eu sentia era ciúmes. - _Então Alec, não tenta diminuir os atos de Aro que o velho não merece_. – Ela sorriu e o que me deixou mais chocada foi o fato que Alec retribuiu o sorriso.

_- Nez, essa é Electra. Elle, essa é Renesmee._ – Ele nos apresentou esbanjando felicidade. Karl havia me dito que ela tinha uma conexão com Alec, só que às vezes ele falava de Alec com um pouco de ciúmes, será que? Não.

_- Prazer em conhecê-la_ – Sorri meio sem jeito. Falsidade não era meu forte.

_- O prazer é todo meu._ – Juro que se eu fosse meu pai eu leria na mente dela "O que será que Alec viu nessa menina?**"**

_- Karl me falou sobre você._ – A feição dela mudou rapidamente, como se essa última frase fosse muito importante para ela. – _Na verdade, você era a única coisa que ele sabia falar. Ele sentiu sua falta._

_- Não mais do que eu dele._ – ela havia ficado distante, perdida em sua mente. Alec quebrou o silêncio.

_- De qualquer forma, derrotamos os romênos e tomamos o poder. Desde então impômos a lei aos vampiros de todo mundo, castigando-os quando são desobedecidas, mas você já sabe disso. - _Ele disse com cautela.

_- Eu sei disso._ – as imagens daquele dia invadiram a minha mente como um tsunami. Eu não passava de uma criança e já me sentia culpada por todo o caos que causei, todos da minha família podiam morrer naquele dia, não só a minha família, mas também os meus amigos... O engraçado é que eu não conseguia odiar os Volturi como deveria. Karl é meu amigo. Alec... Alec é... Alguma coisa importante que eu ainda não defini. E essa Electra, ela é um tanto cheia de si, mas eu não a odeio, não da forma que eu odeio a Jane, essa eu não vou com a cara mesmo.

_- Houve muitas guerras, convenções, execuções e reuniões que deram guinadas importantes no rumo da historia, mas eu acho isso tudo besteira... Elle ouviu cada uma das atitudes tomadas pelo clã e não se lembra de nenhuma ou lembra?- _Ele levantou o olhar para Electra.

_- Na verdade eu dormia nessas aulas e Felix nem percebia. Então, não, eu não lembro de nada. – _Ela sorriu de lado.

_- Então o que vamos fazer nessas aulas?_ – Eu quero passar mais tempo com você. Completei mentalmente.

_- Eu estive pensando em um jeito mais interessante de te contar a historia do clã._ – Como ele era lindo pensando.

_- Que tal se você me disser um nome de um membro e eu te conto a historia dele?_ – Ele me olhou da mesma forma que um filho olha pra mãe quando quer pedir aquele biscoito que ele não pode comer, como dizer não?

_- Ótima idéia... Isso vai ser interessante_ – Ele abafou uma risada, eu abri um sorriso. O que é isso que eu estou sentindo?

_- Sabe Alec, segundo a minha criação isso se chama_ _fofoca._ - Ela disse enquanto se levantava, eu finalmente entendi o porquê de Karl sentir ciúmes dela até com o lençol da cama. Ela era bonita, bonita demais - _Será que Karl já voltou?_ – Ela perguntou para Alec.

_- Eu não sei, mas geralmente Karl se livra bem rápido da presença de Aro. – _Alec respondeu, sem tirar seus olhos de mim, corei.

_...Isso é fato_ – Ela completou. – _Então eu vou indo, não estou afim de participar de roda de fofoca._

_- Se você ver Jane e ela perguntar por mim, o quê eu duvido muito, diz pra ela que eu me queimei pra ver como é a sensação. – _Alec pediu para Electra, não entendi o porquê da hostilidade, eles não eram irmãos?

_- Pode deixar, até se ela não perguntar eu vou falar com ela. – _Ela piscou um de seus olhos verdes para ele, Alec abafou uma risada.

- _Tchau Renesmee, foi realmente bom te conhecer._ – Ela parecia sincera.

_- Tchau Electra! Manda um "Oi!" para o Karl, agora que ele chegou aqui ele me esqueceu._ – Ela não conseguiu esconder a raiva que sentiu por me ouvir dizer essas palavras. Ciúmes. Pronto. Estamos kits.

Ela se virou e foi embora, andando de um jeito que me lembrava muito uma pessoa. Não consegui segurar o riso.

_- O que foi?_ – Alec me perguntou.

_- Nada, é que ela me lembra o próprio Karl.- _Disse, assim que ela sumiu do meu campo de visão.

_- Foram feitos um para o outro. Mas então, qual o primeiro nome_? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e ficou esperando a resposta. Se eu dissesse "Alec" seria falta de educação então disse o segundo nome que me interessava no momento.

_- Electra. – _Dei de ombros.

_- Electra? – _Ele repetiu o nome como uma pergunta.

- _Electra. Ela é uma mestiça e, que eu me lembre, ha 12 anos atrás eu estava sendo condenada a morte por ser tal coisa e agora vocês me aparecem com uma mestiça posicionada em lugar de importância ao lado dos tronos, qual a historia dela? – _Era verdade, ela era uma mestiça e era importante ali. Aro estava indo contra suas próprias regras.

_- Okey. _- Ele pareceu meio sem jeito para contar a história dela, mas continuou mesmo assim. - _Aro não te conseguiu aquele dia e aquilo o deixou tão louco de raiva que ele teve essa idéia, se ele não podia ter você ele faria uma pra ele, mas ai veio a questão, quem seria o pai? Teria que ser alguém de importância e com um grande talento. Sobrou para Caius._

_- Mas Caius não tem talento ou tem?_ – Não entendi o motivo da escolha.

_- Ele não tem, mais Aro seguiu a lógica de seu avô Carlisle, que os seus talentos são os opostos de seus pais. Pela lógica, se Caius não tem talento algum, o oposto seria que ela tivesse qualquer talento que ela desejasse. Só que aconteceu uma coisa diferente, o talento de Caius se intensificou. Ela neutraliza o talento de outras pessoas, todos que a tocam são neutralizados e quando ela projeta o seu talento, todos dentro de um raio de 100 metros de distância dela são neutralizados. Ela é uma arma. Caius só doou o esperma, nada mais, a mãe, ela sequer sabe quem foi. Isso fez dela uma criança um tanto briguenta. Ela tinha raiva de quem já teve uma familia e quase todos tivemos uma familia, então dá para imaginar a garotinha chata que ela era. Só que ela tinha mais ódio era de mim e de Jane, nos somos irmãos, irmão é uma coisa que ela nunca poderá ter. De tanto ela pegar no meu pé acabamos virando amigos, grandes amigos, o oposto aconteceu em relação a Jane, a cada dia que passa o ódio que elas sentem uma pela outra cresce. Mas por incrível que pareça, ela se tornou uma mulher inteligente, justa, corajosa e honesta. Porque, seriamente, ela tinha tudo pra ser uma Jane dois na vida_. – Ele disse tudo isso olhando para nada, devia estar se lembrando de toda a vida de Electra.

_- Isso é meio triste. Quantos anos ela tem?- _Uma curiosidade minha_._

_- 10 anos, nasceu dois anos depois de você. – _Ele fez o dois com os dedos da sua mão direita.

_- Isso explica o porque de Alice não conseguir mais ver as decisões de Aro, ela anda nublando tudo por aqui.- _Isso explicava tudo.

_- E Aro se aproveita da situação, veja só, ele finalmente conseguiu você.- _Ele apontou para mim.

_- Você, Electra, Karl... Todos falam de Aro com repulsa. Se vocês odeiam ele tanto assim, porque não se mandam logo daqui, como Eleazar? – _Sooei indelicada.

_- Já nos acostumamos a aturá-lo._ – Ele me olhou cansado, parecia mais velho com esse olhar.

_- Sinto muito que seja dessa forma._ – Descansei a minha mão sobre a dele, em um gesto de pezar. Mais não foi isso que senti, na realidade eu não sei dizer o que senti. Foi uma vontade de ter mais, como se só encostar nele fosse pouco. Eu queria um aperto de mão, eu queria um abraço, eu queria um beijo, eu queria tê-lo. Renesmee o que é isso? Que pensamentos são esses?

Ele me olhava sério, como se aquele toque tivesse significado tudo para ele. Aqueles olhos de um tom vinho me embebedavam, me convidando a se aproximar mais, ele fez isso por mim. Seu rosto foi vagarosamente quebrando a distância que havia do meu. Seu cheiro invadiu minhas narinas. Era doce, como o cheiro de todos os vampiros, mais o cheiro dele era diferente dos outros, era mais especial, mais pesado, parecia a mistura de todos as essências que eu amava. A ponta de seu nariz tocou o meu, instintivamente fechei meus olhos e esperei por aquilo que eu desejava.

Espera Renesmee. Ele é um Volturi, lembra? Quer saber, quem liga pra isso? Ele está aqui, eu estou aqui e é isso que importa.

Nossos lábios se tocaram sutilmente. Foi como se ele estivesse se permitindo derreter no fogo dos meus lábios. Me deixei levar pela magia do momento. Que foi infelizmente cortada por som de passos em nossa direção. Alec me empurrou rapidamente, uma tentativa frustrada de disfarçar o que estávamos fazendo.

_Ora...ora...ora "Alec & Renesmee" Casal inusitado, não?- _Aro disse, enquanto batia suaves palmas.

Fiquei vermelha dos pés a cabeça, Alec encarava o chão, se sentia humilhado. Até compreendo. Ele, o Alec Volturi, pego aos beijos com a "pequena Cullen" pelo líder de seu clã, realmente é um fato constrangedor.

_- Não se envergonhem crianças, ninguém no mundo ficaria mais feliz com essa relação do que eu._ – Aro abriu um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. O olhar que Alec o direcionou transbordava Ódio, imagino o que ele queria dizer naquele momento.

_- Minha cara Renesmee...Me pergunto se sabe lutar?_ – Que bom que ele trocou de assunto.

_- Na verdade nunca tive motivos para lutar. - _Revirei os olhos.

_- Então me sinto no dever de treiná-la, queira me acompanhar. - _Ele estendeu a mão em minha direção.

Antes de me levantar, toquei a mão de Alec e deixei meu talento fluir, ele congelou com a imagem que viu: Nós dois, sentados na minha cama. Espero que ele tenha entendido o recado. Então me levantei e sai, acompanhando Aro.

O resto do dia se passou inexoravelmente, treinei, me alimentei, treinei mais um pouco. Heidi me acompanhou até meu quarto. Um fato sobre Heidi: Ela é uma mulher de poucas palavras.

Tomei um banho, vesti um shortinho, uma blusa de tecido leve e fui me deitar. Estava começando a achar que Alec não havia me entendido quando ouvi as batidas na porta, involuntariamente abri um sorriso e corri para abri-lá.

_- Pensei que você não vinha. - _Disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

_- Eu sempre virei._ – Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo. O que eu estava pensando quando vesti esse short? Abri mais a porta e o convidei para entrar, ele foi direto se sentar na minha cama. Corri para me sentar ao seu lado. Conversamos sobre coisas bobas e fútis, na verdade ele parecia muito interessado em minha vida. Não sei dizer a que horas o sono começou a me vencer mais derrepente ele disse que já estava na hora de ir.

_- Você não precisa ir._ – Não sei o que me fez dizer aquilo, talvez seja o fato de que estou acostumada a dormir sendo observada. Ele gostou da idéia, me aconcheguei em seu peito e lhe desejei uma boa noite.

_- A melhor da minha existência._ – Ele sussurrou enquanto passava a mão pelo meu cabelo.

Renesmee, Renesmee... Você foge de casa para não se casar com um Quileute e acaba se apaixonando por um Volturi?

Isso não estava nos meus planos... Mas no fim das contas, não era isso que eu queria? Agir contra a natureza?


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

**Karl POV**

Minha mente estava dando voltas com a novidade... Elle tinha razão, Aro não passa de um velhote egocêntrico e autocêntrista.

"_Faça de tudo para manter Renesmee aqui, ela não pode ir embora antes do tempo._" Ele me disse com aquele olhar que queria dizer tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

O que eu poderia fazer para segura-la? Se ela quiser ir embora, eu não devo deixá-la ir embora? Ou devo amarra-lá ao pé da cama? Estou começando a me arrepender de tê-la convencido a vir para cá. Estou sentindo que meti ela, eu, Elle e até o Alec em problemas.

Elle não estava em seu quarto, então fui para o meu. Precisava pensar em um meio de sair dessa bagunça que Aro está armando. Entrei no meu quarto sem pensar em nada, de olhos fechados.

Nessas horas eu queria tanto ser um mestiço, poder apagar da realidade, às vezes, é uma dádiva. Joguei-me no sofá branco, o preferido de Elle, eu precisava relaxar.

_- Você está tenso. Eu sei uma cura para isso._ – Levei um susto com aquela voz tão perto de mim.

_- Mais que merda você está fazendo aqui? _- Fiquei de pé no instante em que pensei no ato, Jane estava sentada na poltrona que fica atrás da porta... Como eu não vi ela ali?

_- Calma, eu só estou querendo ajudar._ – Ela fez uma cara de inocente.

_- Recuso qualquer coisa que venha de você._ – Eu praticamente cuspi as palavras na cara dela.

_- Você não costumava me tratar assim._ – Ela veio se aproximando de mim, estava se sentindo a Emmanuelle.

_- Disse certo "Eu não costumava te tratar assim.", porquê de agora em diante, esse vai ser o único tratamento que vai receber de mim._ – À empurrei para bem longe, ela bateu na parede com força. Ela riu.

_- Então agora vai ser assim? Eu nunca fiz sexo selvagem antes, mas já que você quer_. – Ela voltou para cima de mim com uma cara que antes me fazia perder a razão, mas agora a única coisa que eu conseguia sentir era repulsa. Ela começou a abrir o zíper da minha calça, discretamente.

_- Jane sai da minha frente, antes que eu esqueça de quem você é irmã e te jogue debaixo da primeira lareira que eu encontrar._ – Segurei as mãos dela antes que ela fizesse o que não devia. Ela riu ainda mais.

_- É por causa dela, não é? Você não consegue mais Karl? Ela te prendeu, não foi? Como fez com o meu irmão, como fez com Demetri._ – Seus lábios sussurraram bem perto do meu ouvido.

_- Demetri?_ – Soltei as mãos dela sem sentir. Como assim Demetri?

_- Você achou que todo esse tempo que esteve fora ela ficou te esperando? Tolinho. – _Ela estava brincando comigo, só podia.

_- Sua vadiazinha manipuladora... – _Os insultos escaparam dos meus lábios deliciosamente.

_- É o que dizem, só estou repetindo o que ouvi._ – Estava tão intrigado com a informação, que sequer me toquei que ela estava pendurada em meu pescoço.

_- Jane sai daqui agora._ – Tentei empurrá-la de cima de mim, mas ela foi mais rápida. A maldita me roubou um beijo, a empurrei com tudo, ela caiu sobre a cama com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Garota sádica.

_- Jane?_ – Electra estava parada na porta olhando a cena que estava armada sem carregar nenhuma expressão no rosto. Mais que merda. Jane passou por mim e parou bem ao lado de Elle, na porta.

– _Sombra-do-Alec, você pode me dizer onde está o Alec?- _Ela bancou a inocente para Elle.

_- A última vez que o vi, ele estava entrando em uma lareira para saber qual é a sensação_. – Jane fechou a cara e saiu.

Elle entrou sem me dirigir uma palavra, quem dirá um olhar, e se sentou no sofá "dela".

_- Elle... Eu... Não aconteceu da maneira que você está imaginando._ – Me senti um tolo ao repetir aquelas palavras já tão gastas.

_- Você não precisa se explicar_. – Ela me cortou. – _Você nunca me prometeu nada, nunca disse que eu era a única. Eu te conheci assim Karl. Você nunca se contentou com uma só, mas tinha que ser logo a Jane? _– Finalmente ela levantou seu olhar para mim, como me doeu olhar para dentro daqueles olhos verdes e encontrar decepção.

_- Elle eu t... _– Era tão difícil assim completar a frase? São só três palavras. As mais difíceis do dicionário. – _Elle eu nunca faria isso com você. Se quiser eu chamo Aro aqui, pra ele entrar na minha mente e te provar que nada aconteceu. Ela é que estava aqui no meu quarto, me esperando. Você sabe que ela não presta._ – Cai ajoelhado de frente para ela, suas mãos brincaram com o meu cabelo.

_- Eu conheci Renesmee hoje._ – Típico da Elle, trocar de assunto rapidamente quando se sentia fragilizada.

_- E então?_ – Fiz o que ela queria, demonstrei interesse no assunto. Na verdade, eu estava mais interessado era no movimento de seus lábios cheios e rosados enquanto ela falava.

- _Ela é um pouco mimada, mas uma coisa eu posso afirmar: Ela senti algo pelo Alec, só não sabe o que é ainda._ – Ela sorriu, como eu amava ver aquele sorriso. Fui me aproximando dela sem pensar em meus movimentos, eu só precisava fazer isso, precisava beijá-la. Isso é uma coisa que eu nunca vou me cansar, porque sempre parecia a primeira vez. Seus lábios tocando os meus, sua língua brincando com a minha, minha mão em seus cabelos, aquele perfume que me deixa doido.

Eu a amava, não a amava? Se não for amor o que é isso então? Esse sentimento tão forte que me faz ser capaz de cometer atos tão insanos?

_- O que Aro queria com você?_ – Aquela voz descomplacente quebrou meu momento confuso.

_- Falar mais um pouco em enigmas, velho doido. Diz ele que eu tenho que manter Renesmee aqui de qualquer forma, ela não pode sair de jeito maneira. –_ Dei de ombros, saciando sua curiosidade.

_- Que droga, Alec está dando um motivo a ela para permanecer. – _Ela constatou o fato.

_- Também pensei isso. Se eles dois tiverem alguma coisa, Aro ganha. – _Era verdade, ela iria querer ficar ali, ao lado dele. Eu não sabia o que Aro queria com Renesmee, mas eu me importava demais com ela para permitir que ela se machucasse.

_- Mas não podemos pedir a Alec para simplesmente esquece-lá, seria muito egoísmo de nossa parte. Ele finalmente está gostando de alguém legal e... Logo quem. Sempre soube que Alec era propenso a encrencas, olhe só quem são os amigos dele. _– Ela apontou para mim.

_- Definitivamente, péssimas companhias. _– Não contive a risada, ela riu comigo. Elle conseguia ser mais linda rindo, a puxei e ela caiu deitada por cima de mim, no chão. O fato de seu corpo quente pressionando o meu, fez minha mente pensar em diversas maneiras de arrancar o tecido que impedia sua pele de tocar a minha. Ela se virou e deitou ao meu lado, sua cabeça posta sobre meu braço. Parecia bastante entretida em brincar com os dedos da minha mão.

_- Descanse sua mente Karl, dá pra sentir a tensão do meu quarto._ – Fiz o que ela pediu, fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar pelo movimento constante de seus dedos brincando com os meus. Por um período indeterminado de tempo, eu não pensei em nada. Se eu ainda fosse humano, eu teria dormido feito uma pedra.

Fui desperto de meu transe por batidas fortes em madeira maciça, porém não fiz questão de abrir meus olhos. Elle se levantou e foi abrir a porta.

_- Tio? Hum... Oi._ – Primeiro, seu tom de voz era surpreso, depois, tímido e "tio"? Ela não chama Aro de tio.

_- Posso entrar?_ – Mais é claro, só podia ser Marcus.

_- Sim... Karl eu já vou indo._ – Marcus era o único dentro desse buraco que Aro chama de castelo, que ela ainda cultivava algum tipo de respeito.

_- Hey, espera!_ - Abri os olhos, ela de baixo para cima continuava tão encantadora quanto de cima para baixo, me levantei e fui até a porta. Marcus passou por mim, me deu aquele olhar que ele só costumava dar quando o assunto era sério. Elle saiu, a segui e fechei a porta atrás de mim, ficamos no corredor. Acho que ela queria um pouco de privacidade de Marcus, ele a deixa desconfortável.

_- Vamos caçar hoje à noite?_ - Quase não dava pra perceber, mais ela já estava começando a apresentar marcas arroxeadas abaixo dos olhos. Eu não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de saber que ela estava sentindo mais dor que o normal.

_- Uhum... Claro, que horas? – _Concordei instantaneamente.

_- As sete, está bom?_ - Assenti com um leve movimento com a cabeça. - _Também vou chamar o Alec, a última vez que ele caçou foi comigo._

_- Sem problemas. Quem vai ser a isca? _– Seus olhos me distraiam terrivelmente.

_- Eu! Ou você está disposto a vestir meia rastão e minissaia e ficar dando mole para aquela escória?_ - Ela levantou uma sombracelha e deu um sorriso desafiador. Ela era adorável quando deixava seu lado competitivo tomar conta de si.

_- Sabe Elle, concerteza eu conseguiria mais presas do que você._ – Mentira. Se ela vestida de freira já fazia qualquer um cambalear, imagina de minissaia.

_- De qualquer maneira, encontro com você e Alec na entrada. O que você acha de_... – Ela fez uma pausa, criando um clima de suspense. – _Roma?_

_- Ela vai ficar ainda mais linda com você lá._ – Consegui! Ela corou, a peguei desprevenida, esses momentos eram tão raros que se tornavam especiais. Levei minha mão automaticamente ao seu rosto. Era sempre assim com ela eu agia sem pensar, ela me trazia um pouco da minha humanidade que a muito estava perdida. Eu gostava disso.

_- Karl, acho melhor eu ir... Marcus está te esperando... Eu não gosto de arrumar problemas com ele. _- Ela disse se atropelando nas palavras. Nervosismo. Isso fazia seu coração bater mais rápido, o que fazia as suas veias bombearem mais sangue, seu cheiro era tão desejável, tão doce, irresistível. Nessas horas eu me agarrava a aquele perfume de sol, lilás, almíscar e algo mais que eu não sei descrever, uma coisa característica dela, que a fazia igual não uma presa. Desci minha mão até sua cintura e enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço

- _Até as sete._ – Sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de tomar seu rosto em minhas mãos e depositar mais um beijo em seus lábios cheios e quentes.

_- Até as sete._ – Ela repetiu, ainda de olhos fechados e então ela abriu aqueles olhos verdes, puxou as minhas mãos de seu rosto e as ficou segurando por um tempo antes de se virar e ir. O seu cabelo cor de ouro reluzia os últimos raios solares do dia que entravam pela clarabóia. Eu fiquei observando o seu andar descontraído, relaxado e sedutor até ela sumir no corredor. Então me virei para a porta e entrei, Marcus me esperava sentado na poltrona que antes foi ocupada por Jane. Fiquei em pé e cruzei os braços.

- _Ela já sabe que você a ama?_ - Quando eu ia abrir a boca para dizer "Qual o problema?" Marcus foi mais rápido e perguntou com um ar superior. Aquilo me pegou completamente desprevenido. Se eu ainda tivesse sangue em minhas veias, eu estaria corando furiosamente. - _Não venha me dizer que você não a ama. Eu te conheço Karl, ela não é igual às "outras_".

_- Eu não sei o que é._ – Mentira. No meu intimo, eu já tinha certeza.

_- Me diga, o que você vê nela?_ – Ele semicerrou os olhos, estava me testando.

_- Tudo_ – A resposta não foi o suficiente para ele, ele queria detalhes. – _Eu vejo aqueles olhos verdes que parecem conhecer cada canto da minha alma, se eu ainda tiver uma alma. Eu vejo aqueles lábios cheios e rosados que nunca parecem saciar a minha sede. Eu vejo aquela pele tão quente e macia que meus dedos nunca cansam de percorrer. Eu vejo aquele andar pretensioso, aquele sorriso avassalador. Eu vejo as curvas do seu corpo... _– Abafei uma risada. - _Acho que perdi minha sanidade em alguma delas. Ela é tão corajosa, sedutora, determinada, tentadora, inteligente, desejável. Isso! Essa é a palavra certa. Ela é desejável. Eu amo Electra, mas ela não sabe disso._

– _Aro sempre disse que essa espécie hibrida tinha essa habilidade natural, envolver todos ao seu redor em suas mãos. Mais não é para isso que vim aqui._ - Ele esboçou um leve sorriso em seu rosto, me sentei no sofá branco.

_- O que Aro quer com você toda hora? – _Uma diferença entre Marcus e Aro: Marcus vai direto ao ponto, enquanto Aro nos cansa com seus rodeios.

_- Ele praticamente fica falando a mesma coisa em enigmas... Ele quer Renesmee aqui por tempo indeterminado. – _Minha voz soou entediada, eu já estava cansado dessa pergunta.

_- Então faça o contrario, fuja com ela daqui. – _Ele replicou.

_- Eu não posso. – _Encarei o chão, sentindo a verdade em minhas palavras.

_- Leve Electra com você. – _Ele disse, revirando os olhos.

_- Não é isso, é que Renesmee está "envolvendo "alguém daqui._ – Soltei o meu sorriso irônico.

_- Quem? Não me interessa... Se ele se importa com ela, vai querer ela a salvo e aqui ela não está nem um pouco segura._ – Ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Acho que esse é o talento de Marcus, bagunçar a mente alheia. Ele veio aqui me fez admitir o amor que sinto pela Elle, me deu a idéia de desertar meu clã e ainda carregar Electra e Alec comigo só para salvar Renesmee do que seja que Aro anda tramando.

Depois de passar um tempo pensando sem mover sequer um músculo, me lembrei da caçada desta noite. Olhei para o relógio e já eram 6 e 45, eu tinha 15 minutos para me encontrar com Elle e Alec na entrada principal. Entrei dentro do closet e sai em menos de 5 minutos. Vesti uma camisa de mangas cumpridas preta com uma gola em V, um jeans Levi e um coturno qualquer. Voei pelos corredores, cheguei lá as exatas 6 e 55, Alec já estava esperando.

_- Nada da Elle?_ – Perguntei.

_- Não, sabe como são as mulheres._ – Alec disse sorrindo, ele estava com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto, sem motivo algum.

_- O que foi Alec? Viu um passarinho verde?_ – Disse levantando uma sombracelha, ele estava estranho.

_- Melhor!_ - Ele se virou pra mim. Eu conhecia aquele olhar, vi muito no rosto da Elle nos últimos dias.

_- Ela te beijou ou você a beijou? Não me importa... Não, sério foi ela? – _Deixei a curiosidade tomar conta de mim.

_- Nós, meio que, se encontramos no caminho. – _Ele fez uma mímica com as mãos. Ela, a mão direita, ele, a mão esquerda, indo de encontro ao outro.

_- Mando bem menino, presto bastante atenção nas aulas que eu te dei._ - Pulei em cima dele e comecei a fingir uma luta de boxe, coisa de garoto.

_- HurghHurgh... Vocês poderiam parar de brigar, por favor._ - A voz da Elle irrompeu nervosa pelo saguão de entrada, levantei meu olhar para ela e conclui que não havia palavra certa em meu vasto vocabulário que podiam descrevê-la nesse momento.

_- Então, será que assim eu chamo a atenção?_ – Ela se olhou como se ainda não estivesse boa o suficiente.

_- Você está querendo me trair essa noite Elle?_ - Eu nunca havia percebido o quão ciumento eu sou até agora.

_- Essa é a sua forma de dizer que eu estou sexy Karl? _- Ela se aproximou de nós, com ares de vitoriosa.

_- Não, essa é a minha forma de dizer que seu vestido está mais pra uma blusa_. – Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior.

_- Arrumem um quarto!_ – Alec bufou do nosso lado.

_- Eu estou bonita?_ - Ela se virou e perguntou para Alec.

_- Elle, sinceramente, hoje você está fazendo até padre pecar._ - Ele deu um piscadinha de olho pra ela que a fez abrir mais um daqueles sorrisos desconcertantes.

_- ALEC! _- Gritei, eu sempre senti ciúmes do Alec mesmo. – _Nós podemos ir logo?_ - Peguei a mão da Elle e sai puxando ela pra porta de entrada, Alec não segurou o risada enquanto nos seguia.

Pegamos o meu carro, um Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé prata, e seguimos a toda a velocidade para Roma. Em uma hora chegamos lá, Alec nos guiou até umas vielas que segundo ele era uma área da pesada. Não me senti bem deixando Elle sozinha em uma esquina enquanto eu e Alec esperávamos no telhado de um prédio em um beco bem distante de tudo, mas ela sabia se virar bem sozinha.

Foi coisa de 20 minutos antes de ela aparecer com um grupo de bêbados dizendo "_As meninas estão por aqui, me esperando._" Não contive o riso ao pensar que na verdade "_As meninas_" eram, eu e Alec.

Foi uma coisa rápida, Elle não gostava de brincar com a presa, então respeitamos sua opinião. Depois de três corpos estarem drenados no chão me senti bem, a sede estava controlada, podia agüentar por mais umas semanas.

Acabamos voltando mais cedo do que o previsto. Alec disse que tinha algo para fazer ainda essa noite, não pude deixar de me preocupar com o fato de que ele estava dando de presente a Aro o que ele queria. Eu precisava contar isso para Alec, mas não agora, não essa noite.

Assim que chegamos Alec se despediu de nós e partiu pelo corredor leste atrás de Renesmee, tenho certeza, me deixando pela primeira vez sozinho com Elle e aquele vestidinho preto. Não pude conter os pensamentos que invadiram a minha mente. Ela era desejável de uma forma, um tanto perigosa.

_- Elle, porquê não subimos para o seu quarto e então eu te ajudo a tirar esse maldito vestido?_ – Eu disse levantando uma sombracelha, a idéia implícita na frase era clara, e ela estava com a mente no mesmo lugar que a minha. Abri o meu sorriso torto.

_- Primeiro você vai ter que me pegar._ – Uma expressão infantil e pervertida tomou conta de seu rosto. Ela queria brincar. Dei um passo para frente, ela deu dez para trás, um sorriso safado se formou em seus lábios. Então me joguei em sua direção, ela voou para os corredores, a peguei pela cintura no meio das escadas para o terceiro andar. Ela não conseguia parar de rir enquanto eu a levava para os andares superiores. Quando chegamos à porta do seu quarto ela me fez solta-la, virou de frente para mim e pulou no meu colo.

_- Prefiro assim._ - Ela sussurrou, um sorriso malicioso brincou no canto de seus lábios. Eu tinha que beijá-la, uma mão minha permaneceu em seus quadris enquanto a outra trilhou um caminho por seus cabelos cor de ouro.

A beijei avassaladoramente, não me importando em ser cauteloso, mas ela não pareceu se importar, ela pareceu até gostar. A prenssei contra a porta, meus lábios desceram para seu colo, seu coração batia de uma forma ensurdecedora, seu corpo sempre a entregava, abafei uma risada. Ela levantou minha cabeça e encostou meu nariz no seu.

Ela estava simplesmente arrebatadora. A pupila de seus olhos estava dilatada, uma fenda para sua alma, ela estava brilhando. Seus lábios estavam inchados, graças a mim. Sua respiração, incontrolável. Sua bochecha levemente rosada pelo calor que irradiava de si própria. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados de uma forma encantadoramente sexy e eu estava completamente hipnotizado pelo sorriso que surgiu no canto esquerdo de seus lábios.

_- Eu te amo._ - Cobri sua boca com a minha. Ouvir aquilo foi como ouvir a mais doce das melodias. Mais isso não era bom, ela não podia me amar, eu não era bom para ela, ela merecia coisa melhor, por isso me encarreguei da missão de não da-lá mais a oportunidade de falar essa noite.

...

Ela estava deitada de bruços dormindo, suas costas e pernas descobertas pelo lençol branco. Fiquei lá deitado ao seu lado, a observando sonhar. Tenho certeza que ela estava sonhando, porque frequentemente o canto direito de seus lábios formavam um meio sorriso. Afastei uma mecha de seu cabelo que teimava em cair sobre sua face.

Pensei em tudo o que havia acontecido hoje: Aro e suas ordens, Marcus e sua idéia, Alec e Renesmee, Electra e seu "_Eu te amo_". A última foi o que mais martelou em minha mente.

Eu conheço Elle. Eu sei que ela não teria dito isso, ainda mais para mim, se não tivesse certeza absoluta de seus sentimentos e acreditasse que o momento fosse o certo para expô-los. Eu devia ter dito algo, não devia? Ela esperava que eu dissesse algo. Talvez não, ela me conhece bem ou ao menos conhecia. Ela nunca me pediu exclusividade, ela sabe que eu sou um canalha que adora colecionar mulheres, mais eu mudei muito nos últimos meses. A idéia de que ela nunca mais seria minha, de que ela não me perdoaria, me fez enxergar a importância dela em minha existência.

Desdo dia em que ela olhou dentro dos meus olhos e confessou estar cansada de lutar contra a força que a empurrava contra mim, o dia em que ela me deu permissão para entrar em seu mundo secreto. Tudo passou a ser ela, mais eu era prepotente, egoísta demais para enxergar o que estava bem na minha frente.

Ela pegou minha mão que ainda estava acariciando seu rosto, abriu aqueles olhos que mais pareciam uma densa floresta verde cheia de segredos e esboçou um leve sorriso, o mais contagiante de todos. Tive medo de abrir a boca e estragar o momento, mas não consegui segurar a língua.

_- Ti amo così tanto._


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

_ "Ti amo così tanto._"

Aquela frase ainda estava quicando em minha mente. Eu nunca pensei que fosse ouvi-la em minha vida, muito menos vindo de quem veio.

Ele ainda está brincando comigo, tem que ser isso, porque ele nunca realmente mudou e tudo isso faz parte de um plano maior para me fazer bancar a otária de novo.

Ou talvez ele tenha se sentido forçado a dizer aquilo, afinal eu acabei forçando a barra declarando aquilo mais cedo na mesma noite. Foi tão simples olhar para dentro daquele mar de sangue que eram seus olhos e dizer "Eu te amo" tão natural, como piscar.

Mais existe uma pequena chance de ele ter sido sincero, pode ter sido tão simples quanto foi para mim ou pode ter sido muito difícil. Provavelmente muito difícil.

Eu já estava perambulando pelos corredores a horas, pensando. Disse para ele que precisava falar com alguém importante, não é completamente mentira. Eu realmente preciso falar com alguém, só não sei quem é ainda para poder julga-lá importante.

Estava virando mais um corredor quando ouvi vozes conhecidas, me escondi atrás da parede.

_- Ele resolveu se juntar ao clã, simplesmente porque Heidi era... Você sabe, Heidi era Heidi._ – Era Alec, devia estar contando a Renesmee a história de Karl. Eu já sabia essa história. No resumo, Karl foi encontrado por Aro depois de décadas vagando na terra como nômade e foi seduzido como todos os outros, não por Aro, mas sim por todas as mulheres solteiras que havia nesse clã. Nada demais.

_- Afinal, quem ele já... Namorou?_ – Renesmee perguntou um pouco envergonhada.

_- Ele tem uma vasta lista fora dessas paredes, mas que eu saiba__,__ daqui de dentro foram: Heidi, Renata, Chelsea... Jane e Elle._ – Verdade, ele tem uma lista grande, um passado que eu aceitei no dia em que o deixei entrar na minha vida.

**-**** Flashback On -**

Biblioteca. Naquela época eu sempre estava pela biblioteca. Era o único lugar em que eu não encontrava Karl e suas piadinhas geralmente relacionadas a sexo. Eu pensava que tudo o que sentia por ele era ódio, por ele ser tão arrogante e prepotente. Mais hoje, compreendo que não passava de medo, medo de que ele encontrasse alguma forma de tornar suas palavras verdadeiras. O livro em minhas mãos se chamava "Entrevista com o Vampiro", eu gostava de ver como os humanos nos vê. Tão longe da realidade.

_- Eu posso lhe dar muito mais que uma entrevista._ – Karl disse em meu ouvido, eu estava tão envolvida com a história que não o percebi chegando por trás. Ignorei.

_- La mia vita, não pode ficar me ignorando o resto do ano._ – Ele se sentou na outra ponta do sofá.

O olhei por cima do livro, seu paletó estava aberto e o último e primeiros botões de sua camisa preta também, ele sorriu. O sorriso presunçoso que eu tanto odiava, odiava porque me fazia perder a noção do tempo e do espaço, odiava porque fazia meus joelhos tremerem e minhas mãos suarem frio. Me levantei, se eu ficasse mais tempo perto daquele sorrisinho eu não responderia mais por mim.

_- Tão linda e aqui, sozinha, porque não está lá embaixo dançando como todas as outras? Se seu par desistiu__,__ com certeza foi porque não te enxergou corretamente._ – Ele estava me olhando da mesma forma que um artista observa sua obra prima.

Eu não sei por que eu vesti meu vestido verde esmeralda para esse baile em homenagem ao santo padroeiro da cidade. Eu não queria ir mesmo, ficar dando falsos sorrisos, aturar o ciúme que a Jane tem do Alec comigo e ainda tinha o perigo da troca de pares, eu podia acabar dançando com Demetri, Felix ou pior, Karl. Para azar meu, ele veio atrás de mim.

_- Você vai ficar me ignorando mesmo? Você não vai brigar comigo, amaldiçoar minha árvore genealógica, me espancar ou algo do tipo?_ – Ele se levantou, ficou na minha frente e perguntou parecendo realmente interessado na resposta – _Você está bem?_

_- Eu cansei__._ – O que eu estava dizendo? – _Eu cansei desses seus joguinhos, eu não consigo mais segurar essa parte de mim que quer ir ao seu encontro._ – Ah... Sim, eu estava dizendo a verdade. – _Você conseguiu, derrubou a muralha que construi ao meu redor._ – Ele me olhava como se estivesse esperando a chuva de serpentina e confete, seguido do grito "Você caiu na pegadinha otário!".

O silêncio se perdurou até ficar esmagador. Se eu estava fazendo aquilo, cometendo aquele enorme erro, eu tinha que ir até o fim.

_- __E eu estou aqui me perguntando__,__ quanto tempo mais você vai esperar para me beijar__? - _De todas as vezes que eu havia imaginado aquilo, sim, eu havia imaginado aquilo inumeras vezes, nunca cheguei perto do que realmente aconteceu.

Ele primeiramente segurou minhas mãos e então as pendurou em seu pescoço, depois puxou meu corpo para mais perto do seu. Colocou a minha franja atrás da orelha, me levantou levemente na ponta dos pés pela cintura até eu ficar mais ou menos da sua altura e então encostou levemente seus labios frios nos meus. Eu não estava preparada para aquilo, para aquele choque que desceu pela minha espinha e percorreu todo o meu corpo. Eu já havia beijado antes, mais aquilo estava longe de tudo o que já me havia acontecido.

O beijo foi delicado, carinhoso. Eu nunca vi Karl beijar alguém dessa forma. Ele costuma ser ousado, mas parece que ele estava preocupado em fazer aquele momento perfeito. Porque ele estava se importando?

Gentilmente ele finalizou o beijo, ele parecia estar pensando alguma coisa bem séria. Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo, pensando se agora que o desafio havia acabado, agora que eu estava entregue em suas mãos, se ele realmente me queria. Ele estava dando para trás. Foi um erro, eu sabia.

Me soltei de seu abraço, decidida a correr para o meu quarto e fingir que aquilo não havia acontecido. Dei dois passos e fui surpreendida por suas mãos agarrando meus braços e me fazendo retornar para aquele lugar que já era tão meu.

_- O__nde pensa que vai?_ - Ele disse, malicioso.

_- __Sair do seu caminho__,__ não era um meio pra isso acontecer que você estava arquitetando ai dentro da sua mente?_ - Praticamente cuspi as palavras na cara dele.

_- __Ah não__!__V__ocê acha que depois de tudo o__que me disse__,__ vai virar as costas e fingir q__ue__ nada aco__n__teceu? __Você q__uer saber o__que eu realmente estava pensando?__- _Ele disse, contrariado.

Fiquei esperando ele continuar, o desafiando com o olhar. Ele voltou a sorrir, aquele mesmo sorriso. Ainda bem que ele estava me segurando, porque eu já havia perdido o equilibrio ha muito tempo.

_- E__u estava pensando em uma maneira de te tirar desse vestido__,__ que tanto realça a cor de seus olhos__._ - Sua voz saiu rouca bem perto do meu ouvido, eu corei furiosamente.

Seus labios desceram para meu pescoço, me beijando levemente, retirando a alça do meu vestido. Seus beijos seguiram para meu colo, tocando lugares que ninguém antes havia tido o prazer de conhecer. Sua mão desceu para minha perna, subindo pelo contorno da minha coxa até passar do tecido da minha meia para a minha pele quente. Em um movimento rapido ele desprendeu a meia da liga e a foi abaixando, deixando a minha pele nua. Fez o mesmo em minha outra perna, eu tremi com a sensação que seu toque frio me causava.

Ele tomou meus lábios em um beijo quente, mais foi quando ele abriu os botões do meu vestido que aconteceu, aquele medo de holofotes me atingiu em cheio. Eu tentei empurrá-lo mais usar toda a minha força não estava adiantando em nada.

_- Não... Karl... Para!_ – Tentei falar entre seus beijos.

Foi instantâneo, ele me soltou em um movimento tão brusco que ele bateu em uma estante derrubando alguns livros, fazendo um estardalhaço. Seus sentidos ficaram em alerta, esperando alguém entrar de surpresa no cômodo. Não demorou mais que 2 segundos para ele perceber que não havia ninguém, o problema era eu.

_- Qual o problema agora?_ – Sua voz saiu pesada, fria.

_- É que... Eu... Eu nunca fiz isso antes._ – Minha voz foi morrendo aos poucos. Encarei o chão, deixando a vergonha tomar conta da minha face.

_- E está com medo de me desapontar?_ – ele levou a mão ao queixo, me avaliando. Mordi meu lábio inferior.

_- Se serve de entusiasmo, você já está superando todas as minhas expectativas._ – seus olhos percorreram meu corpo, gostando do que via. Eu estava uma bagunça, levantei as alças do meu vestido, por costume.

_- A menos que você não queira faze... – _O interrompi bravamente.

_- EU QUERO VOCÊ! _– O que aconteceu em seguida foi muito rapido para os olhos humanos. Ele me pegou no colo e me levou até uma mesa de estudos, me sentando bem na beirada, se posicionou bem no meio das minhas pernas e deixou seus lábios passearem por meus ombros, pescoço, colo, tudo.

_- Fazer isso agora eu posso espera..._ – Ele continuou.

_- EU QUERO VOCÊ AGORA!_ – O cortei novamente, ele abafou uma risada.

_- Esse teu jeito imprevisível vai acabar me enlouquecendo. _– Ele já havia abaixado as alças de novo, havia abaixado até meu vestido, as alças já estavam no meu cotovelo.

Ele estava em todo o lugar, me embriagando com seu perfume doce, pesado, intenso. Isso, essa é a palavra certa. Karl é intenso demais.

**- Flashback Off -**

Fui retirada do meu transe, com o baque que a porta do quarto da Renesmee fez ao se fechar. Renesmee! Pronto, eu já sabia com quem tinha que falar.

Desci o corredor e dei três batidas decididas na porta. Ela a abriu sorrindo, provavelmente pensando que Alec havia esquecido de lhe dizer alguma coisa.

_- Electra? Qual o problema?_ – Ela pareceu realmente preocupada, porque provavelmente, eu deveria ser a ultima pessoa que ela esperava vir bater ali.

_- Eu posso ter uma conversa com você?_ – Perguntei cruzando os braços, meio sem graça. A gente nem se conhecia direito.

_- Hum... Claro. Entra._ – Ela deu espaço para eu passar pela porta e a fechou em seguida.

Renesmee se sentou na poltrona, e eu, eu andei de um lado pro outro até parar subitamente e jogar as palavras em cima dela.

_- Renesmee, o __que você acha que __K__arl senti por mim?_ - Eu precisava disso, uma avaliação de alguém neûtro. Alguém que não conhecia Karl a muito tempo, alguém que não me conhecia.

_- __Nez. Você pode me chamar de Nez._ - Ela disse, pondo umas mechas soltas do seu cabelo castanho dourado atrás da orelha.

_- O__key, Nez. Então__,__ o que você acha?_ - Deixei a confusão que eu estava por dentro transparecer por meu rosto.

_- E__le falou muito de você esses __ú__ltimos meses._ - Esperei ela continuar.- _e __E__lectra..._

_- __Elle. Todos me chamam de Elle._ - Abri um leve sorriso, ela retribuiu.

_- E__lle__,__ E__le falava de um jeito que sempre me deixou __claro__ que ele te pertencia. __E__le tinha aquele brilho nos olhos, aquele __tom de voz__ sonhador, me lembrava meu pai. __E__ as vezes ele falava bastante decepcionado consigo mesmo__.__E__le me __contou__ que deixou você aqui sem explicação__,__ sem motivo e acredite__,__ ele passou todo esse tempo se martirizando por__ isso__. __E__ntão se for isso que está te deixando confusa, ele nunca se perdoou por ter feito isso com você.__ – _Ela concluiu.

_- N__ão, não é isso._ – Disse, mexendo a cabeça em sinal de negação.

_- O__lha__,__ ele gosta de você, e gosta muito. __N__ão posso dizer se__ é amor ou paixão, porque__ainda nem vi voc__ê__s juntos. Mas dá pra ver que ele precisa de você._ - Era aquilo que eu precisava ouvir, aquele medo que eu estava sentindo se foi. Eu estava sendo cética demais em pensar que Karl não havia mudado, é claro que ele havia mudado, a transformação era visivel a olho nu.

_- O__brigada. __E__u estava confusa__,__ mas você me ajudou a por __o__rdem na minha mente__ caótica__.__ Mas, e__A__lec__,__ já criou coragem e te beijou?_ – Sorri de lado, porque eu sentia que esse casal ainda ia dar muita historia.

_- __Ah__...__E__le me beijo__u __sim__._ - ela corou.

_- __Bom garoto._ – Abri o sorriso em meus lábios. Era bom saber aquilo, que Alec podia ter uma história diferente da sua irmazinha querida.

_- E__lle, você sabe se __A__lec já teve alguém? __A__lguém que pode me dar dor de cabeça futuramente?_ - Ela estava realmente interessada na resposta, como se toda a vida dela dependesse disso.

_- Ninguém realmente importante._ - Seus olhos se iluminaram com a resposta.

Quem diria que iríamos nos dar tão bem? Ela, a princesinha do papai. Eu, a filha pródiga. Não tínhamos muito em comum, é verdade, mas foram as diferenças que importaram. Passamos um bom tempo ali, conversando de tudo um pouco e a conexão que surgiu entre nós era tão forte, como se nos conhecêssemos há anos, não dois dias.

_- Cullen. Treino._ – A voz da Heidi soou atrás da porta.

_- Elle, eu vou ter que ir agora. Treino com Felix._ – Ela revirou os olhos e se levantou indo em direção a porta, a segui.

_- Boa sorte! _– Felix não é de pegar leve em treinos. Minha pele costumava voltar cheia de hematomas.

_- Vou precisar!_ – Ela abriu a porta.

_- Vamos Cullen. Electra?_ – Sinceramente, o queixo de Heidi caiu ao me ver saindo do quarto, logo atrás de Nez.

_- Heidi?_ – Repliquei, imitando seu tom de voz.

_- Tchau Elle! Continuamos a conversa outra hora._ – Pelo seu tom de voz, ela realmente queria continuar a conversa uma outra hora.

_- Tchau Nez!_ – Esbocei um sorriso. Acho que finalmente encontrei alguém para chamar de amiga.

Subi até o último andar e me sentei na sacada do único lugar que tinha uma vista para o mundo aqui dentro, o jardim suspenso. O sol estava começando a se pôr, seus últimos raios refletiam em minha pele a fazendo brilhar levemente. Eu gostava disso, me fazia diferente. A única vez em que senti inveja do brilho ofuscante dos vampiros foi quando Karl veio aqui para falar comigo, seu brilho me lembrava a lua, tão lindo. A saudade da sua presença estava me matando, eu o queria ali comigo.

_- La mia bionda, tutta sola?_ – A voz surgiu do nada, eu pulei de susto, quase escorreguei da mureta.

_- EU TE ODEIO DEMETRI! _– Praticamente gritei enquanto me virava na mureta e me sentava de frente para ele. O sol já havia ido embora, mas ainda estava claro. Ele estava encostado na porta, não tinha como eu sair sem passar por ele, eu podia pular, talvez eu devesse fazer iss...

_- Isso é bom, todo o amor tem um pouco de ódio. __É verd__ade o que dizem? _– Ele me indagou, permaneci calada, afinal eu sequer sabia do que ele estava falando.- _Você conseguiu amarrar Karl? Então minhas chances agora estão resumidas a 0,001%? _– Eu tinha que confessar: Ele é muito persistente.

_- Não, elas estão resumidas a 0,000%._ - Me levantei e fui em direção a porta. Ele me deixou passar, a princípio, porque foi só eu dar as costas para ele me agarrar pelos braços, me virar e me prender contra a parede.

_- Quando é que você vai ver que ele não é bom o suficiente para você?_ – Ele disse enquanto passava a mão pelo meu rosto e labios com força, me machucando. Eu não gostava disso, Karl era persistente, mas sabia respeitar meu espaço.

_- E quem seria bom o suficiente para mim, Demetri? Você?_ – Deixei a ironia fluir como veneno em minha lingua.

_- Quem sabe? talvez._ – Ri com escarnio.

_- Me solta logo ou__...__- _Ele não me deixou completar a frase.

_- Ou o que? Vai gritar para alguém vir te salvar? Mia bella, nem tudo gira ao seu redor._ – Ele me prendeu, pressionando seu peito contra o meu e antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para retalha-lo, ele a cobriu com seus labios, me roubando um beijo. Eu lutei para me livrar dele, mais ele era muito mais forte que eu, então mordi sua boca. Eu sei que não iria machucar, mas ao menos o ofenderia. Funcionou. Ele me soltou e se afastou levando a mão aos labios e me olhando como se eu tivesse chingado sua mãe.

_- Você me mordeu?_ – Eu fiquei encostada a parede, minha respiração incontrolável, meu rosto estava quente, minhas mãos tremiam. Ele passou direto por mim e foi em direção a porta.

_- Você ainda não se livrou de mim._ – Ele disse, antes de bater a porta com força, fazendo um estardalhaço.

Escorreguei pela parede e me sentei no chão. Eu chorei de raiva. Acredite, Um dia eu me livraria.

Fiquei ali, me acalmando. O céu já estava pintado de estrelas e a lua já reinava, quando Karl abriu a porta devagar e me encontrou largada no chão.

_- H__ey, eu te procurei o dia inteiro.__ Está tudo bem__?_ - Ele disse preocupado, enquanto se sentava ao meu lado. O abraçei fortemente, como eu precisava senti-lo ali em meus braços. Como eu aguentei 8 meses longe dele? Aqui e agora, isso me soava tão impossível.

_- Agora está._ – Aquele olhar de culpa preencheu seu rosto novamente. Ele estava pensando que era o culpado por eu estar frágil do jeito que estava. Talvez agora sempre seria assim, ele sempre se culparia quando meus olhos ficassem tristes. Eu não gostava dessa expressão, nem um pouco.

Me deitei no chão do jardim, joguei minhas pernas no colo dele e fiquei lá olhando para as estrelas. Não sei o porque, mas não tive coragem de lhe contar o real motivo da minha pequena depressão. Iria gerar muitos problemas, não que eu estivesse me preocupando com Demetri, eu só não queria ver Karl com raiva. Eu o queria sendo o Karl de sempre, despreocupado e descontraído. O céu estava limpo hoje, me permitindo observar o Centurão de Orion, o Cruzeiro do Sul, o Arqueiro e muitas outras constelações.

_- Para de me seduzir_. – Karl suplicou.

_- Eu não estou fazendo nada._ – Me sentei, levando minhas mãos ao alto e fazendo cara de inocente, mas eu realmente não havia feito nada.

_- Quem está fazendo nada aqui, sou eu. Você vesti esse short que eu adoro e joga as suas pernas, você sabe que amo suas pernas, você joga elas pra cima de mim e fica encarando o céu, fazendo as estrelas refletirem em seus olhos. E essa cena está enchendo minha mente com idéias maliciosas. Eu nem sei como ainda estou aqui falando igual um doido, porque você está sorrindo para mim. Olhando-me como se eu fosse o único que realmente importasse para você e agora você está mordendo o seu lábio inferior, eu amo quando você faz isso. Para de me seduzir!_ – Ele exclamou, me jogando no chão. Ele se deitou por cima de mim e prendeu minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça. Seu corpo pressionava o meu, prendi minha perna na sua e mordi meu lábio inferior, novamente. – _Eu não vou mais responder por meus atos._ – Ele declarou.

Nossos rostos se aproximaram, fechando o espaço que havia entre nossos lábios. Como se fossemos imãs de cargas diferentes, nos atraindo um para o outro, sempre.


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

_- Não tem nada aqui Nez! Você já cogitou a idéia de que talvez não haja solução para isso?_ – Desisti, fechando o livro com força. Eu já estava cansada de ler todos aqueles livros da biblioteca atrás de alguma informação que pudesse ajudá-la.

_- Tem que ter Elle. Você não entende? Eu PRECISO achar uma solução, por Alec, por mim._ – Nez já estava aqui á um mês, sem ter nenhum contato com a sua família, o que a estava deprimindo violentamente. Eu só via um sorriso em seu rosto quando ela estava ao lado de Alec.

Alec. Eu estava fazendo tudo isso aqui, principalmente por Alec. No que dependesse de mim, ele não precisaria enfrentar um triângulo amoroso, ele não precisaria sofrer por amor. Mas eu já estava enfurnada dentro dessa biblioteca atrás de informações sobre os transmorfos á quatro semanas e toda vez que achávamos uma informação que nos fazia dar um passo a frente, acabávamos encontrando outra que nos fazia dar dois para trás.

_- Nez, talvez não haja uma solução mágica. Talvez você tenha que enfrentar isso de cabeça erguida, como uma garota normal e ele tenha que enfrentar isso como um homem normal. Sem abracadabra ou pó de pirlimpimpim._ – Tentei falar isso da forma mais gentil possível, ela não precisava ficar mais triste.

_- Eu não amo Jake como homem, mas o amo como irmão. Não sei se sou capaz de magoá-lo Elle._ – Ela estava desmoronando.

_- Você ama Alec?_ – Deitei sua cabeça em meu colo e fiquei passando meus dedos por seus cachos castanhos, a reconfortando.

_- Como nunca pensei que pudesse amar alguém. Eu sei que soa clichê, afinal o conheço a tão pouco tempo, mas é a verdade. Eu o amo tanto que parece que meu coração vai explodir._ - Não contive o pequeno sorriso que surgiu em meus lábios.

_- Você enfrentara sua família por ele? Porque você sabe que isso vai gerar problemas_. – Apontei meu dedo no seu rosto.

_- Mas é claro. Eu enfrentarei qualquer um. Eu nunca irei desistir dele._ – Sua voz soou convicta.

_- Então para de tornar complicado o que é tão simples. Se você não ama o "vira-lata__"..._– Ela semicerrou os olhos, em sinal de reprovação. – _Okey! Se você não ama "Jacob" da forma que ama Alec, você não terá que fazer uma escolha, porque dentro do seu coração ela já está tomada. _– Apontei para seu coração. Ela se sentou e me abraçou, como se estivesse procurando forças em mim para se manter em pé.

_- Dá para vocês duas saírem dessa biblioteca ao menos para ver a luz do sol? O dia está lindo._ – Karl entrou na biblioteca, daquele jeito todo importante dele. Ele reparou no estado que Nez se encontrava em meu colo e me perguntou com os olhos se estava tudo bem. Fiz que não, com um leve movimento com a cabeça.

_- Nez, você nunca me cobrou aquela aposta._ – Seu tom de voz estava divertido. Ele estava tentando animá-la, tira-la dessa tristeza.

_- Você não precisa fazer isso, foi uma aposta idiota._ – Sua voz saiu embargada. O choro estava vindo, subindo pela sua garganta.

_- Que aposta?_ – Minha curiosidade gritou.

_- Eu apostei com ele que eu era capaz de ser imprudente. Ganhei. Fugi para cá._ – Ela voltou a se sentar.

_- Já que ele perdeu, o que ele vai ter que fazer?_ – Perguntei animada.

_- Ele vai ter que beber sangue animal._ – Ela disse como se não fosse uma grande coisa.

_- Isso eu tenho que assistir de camarote._ - Fiquei de pé e Karl me ajudou a levantá-la.

_Vem, vamos achar Alec._ – Ele passou o braço esquerdo pelos ombros dela e com o outro braço me puxou pela cintura.

Achamos Alec nos arredores dos calabouços, tendo uma conversa com Jane. Nem conseguimos ouvir nada, assim que Jane ouviu nossos passos ela encerrou o assunto.

_- Karl, Elle, Nez!_ – Ele segurou o rosto dela nas mãos e depositou um beijo rápido sobre seus lábios. Como eu amava ver esses dois juntos.

_- Alec, eu falo com você depois._ – Jane se despediu.

_- Até depois pequena!_ – Ele passou a mão pelo ombro de Jane, seus olhos transbordavam pesar. Antes de Jane se virar e ir embora, seus olhos demoraram em Karl, em resposta ele me apertou mais contra seu corpo. Não contive o sorriso debochado que se formou em meus lábios.

_- Não fiquem fazendo isso com ela, tá legal?_ - Alec disse do nada. Ele já havia puxado Nez dos braços de Karl e a envolvido em seus braços. O rosto dela estava sereno. Ele a curava rapidamente.

_- Agora você vai ficar defendendo a masoquistazinha?_ – O acusei.

_- Elle, ela pode ser meio pirada, mas é minha irmã. E ultimamente ela sequer tem provocado vocês._ – Ele começou a se explicar. Quando Karl ai abrir a boca para retalhá-lo, Nez explodiu.

_- Olha, se ela não está mais provocando vocês, isso significa que dentro daquela mente maluca ainda existe um pouco de sanidade e talvez, ela só não queira perder o único irmão._ – Ela disse tudo rápido demais, a voz ainda um pouco monótona. A tristeza do seu tom de voz refletiu nos olhos de Alec. Eu precisava dar um jeito nisso, ficar assistindo essa tristeza toda estava me deixando triste tambem.

_- Tá legal, mas se ela provocar não vou ter piedade._ – Fui sincera.

_- Mas sabe, eu tenho uma aposta para pagar._ – Karl mudou de assunto, porque Alec já ia me responder alguma coisa.

_- Ahh... Alec, Karl vai ter que beber sangue de animal._ – Nez também trocou de assunto. Á alguns dias, os dois presenciaram uma briga entre mim e Alec, não que nossa amizade tenha se machucado, longe disso. Só que foi uma coisa feia de se ver, melhor evitar

_- Karl e sangue de animal, eu nunca pensei que fosse ouvir essas palavras juntas na mesma frase._ – Alec comentou, enquanto caminhávamos até a saída.

_- Você também devia tentar._ – Nez disse divertida, o sorriso estampado em seus lábios. A muito eu não o via em seu rosto.

_- Eu... Vou sim, Karl vai precisar de apoio moral._ – Ele não conseguiu destruir aquele sorriso sincero.

Karl não havia mentido na biblioteca, o dia estava lindo. O sol transpassava pelas copas das árvores refletindo furiosamente nele e em Alec. Nez ficou maravilhada, acho que ela não nunca havia visto Alec realmente. Karl me observava, ele era tão lindo. Eu queria tirar a camisa dele, tocar em seu peito nu, beijá-lo, mordê-lo. Me toquei que nunca havíamos nos "divertido" a luz do sol.

_- Para de me olhar desse jeito ou vou acabar esquecendo que o casal inocência está aqui do lado._ – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Sua voz rouca não ajudou, só intensificou meu desejo. Eu o queria ali mesmo. Mordi meu lábio inferior, eu precisava me controlar. Depois, sozinhos, nós nos resolveríamos. Me joguei em uma corrida frenética floresta adentro.

_- Quero ver quem me alcança!_ – Eles correram atrás de mim. Karl abafou uma risada e rapidamente ficou ao meu lado, me acompanhando. Nez era veloz, tomou o primeiro lugar quase que automaticamente, Alec custou a alcançá-la. Corremos até chegarmos as Dolomites de Brenda, nos arredores do lago Molveno. Encontramos um rebanho de cervos, o cheiro que vinha deles era revoltante.

_- Como esse país não tem animais de grande porte, vão ter que se contentar com o sangue de herbívoros. S__ã__o seis__._ – Ela estava de olhos fechados, sentindo tudo ao seu redor. Transformando uma simples caçada em arte.

_- Você vai me fazer beber sangue de cervo?_ – Karl perguntou revoltado.

_- Ainda bem que eu não apostei, nem prometi nada aqui._ – Olhei para Alec.

_- Eu também vou caçar com você, é só não perder tempo saboreando e beber tudo de uma vez._ – Ele disse, indo para o lado de Karl.

_- Desculpa, mas eu estou mais interessado no cheiro delas do que no deles_. – Ele fechou, os olhos imitando Nez, e se virou para nós duas. Minha risada ecoou pelas montanhas.

_- Karl é uma aposta. Cala a boca e paga logo._ – Ela se jogou em direção aos cervos, Karl e Alec foram logo atrás.

Aproximei-me devagar, Nez caçava os animais com experiência, conhecia os pontos certos para atacar. Karl e Alec estavam se virando bem, cada um drenou um, deixaram os outros para Nez. Já havia algum tempo em que ela não se alimentava.

_- E então?_ – Nez perguntou para Karl e Alec.

_- REPUGNANTE!_ – Karl declarou.

_- Humm... Tolerável._ – Alec pesou.

Eu e Nez rimos juntas na pequena clareira em que nos encontrávamos. De repente a risada se foi, em lugar uma expressão distante tomou conta da face dela. Karl que estava mais perto, a abraçou.

_- Qual o problema Nez?_ – Sua voz demonstrou toda a preocupação que ele estava sentindo em relação a ela.

_- A quem eu estou enganando Karl? Eu tento sorrir, eu tento parecer feliz, afinal vocês não têm nenhuma culpa em minha decisão, mas essa saudade em meu peito está me sufocando._ – Ela estava chorando, finalmente toda a sua pose de menina forte havia desabado. Alec ao meu lado estava com os lábios semicerrados, sem saber o que fazer, por que agora, dar a ela o que ela queria significava distância. Ele sabia que quando ela voltasse, seus pais nunca o aceitariam. Nunca.

Foi aí que eu tive essa idéia. E se eu desse um jeito nas coisas? E se eu sozinha, conseguisse fazer todo essa dor, esse sofrimento passar? Em um instante eu tinha todo um plano arquitetado em minha mente.

_- Você é livre Nez... Ninguém irá te obrigar a permanecer aqui. _– A dor na voz de Alec era clara, ele estava se matando por dentro ao dizer aquilo. Ela se soltou dos braços de Karl, e correu para Alec, enxugando as lágrimas. Karl ficou lá, se sentindo culpado e incapaz, ele andava carregando tanta culpa nos ombros ultimamente. Peguei em sua mão e beijei seu ombro, para mostrar que ali era meu lugar, ao lado dele.

_- Alec__,__ por favor__,__ entenda o que eu estou sentindo. Eu quero voltar para minha família, para casa, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero ir embora, eu gosto tanto de vocês. Eu te amo tanto e é isso que está me matando._ – Ela correu com as palavras, forçando Alec a olhá-la nos olhos.

Eu estava me sentindo uma intrusa ali, esse era um momento muito íntimo para se ter platéia. Abaixei o olhar.

_- Quando você voltar Nez, você vai me esquecer. Lá tem uma pessoa, melhor do que jamais um dia eu poderia ser__,__ te esperando. Eu não pertenço ao seu lado da história, eu pertenço a esse lado, o dos vilões. Essa é a verdade._ – Ele disse com a voz fria, morta.

_- Não, essa não é a verdade. Você pertence a meu mundo. O que eu sou aqui Alec, eu sou lá... _– Alec a interrompeu.

_- Mentira. Aqui você é Nez Volturi, a mestiça talentosa, membro da guarda Volturi e minha namorada. Lá você é Renesmee, ou como eles te chamam Ness Cullen, a filha do casal "autocontrole", neta do líder do clã mais condescendente que existe e a prometida ao líder da matilha de lobos aliada. Você tem uma vida lá, bem diferente da que eu posso te oferecer aqui._ – Tristeza, era como se a floresta estivesse se pintando em tons azuis. Eu e Karl estávamos imóveis, não conseguíamos andar nem falar nada. Só ficamos lá, assistindo o desenrolar da trama.

_- Se você não estiver ao meu lado, nada me vale essa vida.__S__e eu não tiver você...__ E__u...__ E__u__..._ – Ela começou a dar socos no peito dele se desesperando. Ele segurou os punhos dela e a abraçou.

_- Perdonami, eu não devia ter sido tão duro._ - Ele afagou seus dedos pelos cachos de Nez. - _Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado. Enquanto você me querer, eu vou ficar._ - Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

_- Eu sempre vou querer, sempre_. - Ela respondeu com a voz mais serena.

Era agora, a nossa deixa. Puxei Karl pela mão montanha a baixo, até as margens do lago Molveno. A noite já havia chegado, refletindo no espelho d'água milhares de pontos luminosos. Estrelas. Eu amava as estrelas. Porque não importa onde você esteja, as mesmas estrelas sempre irão estar lá. Essa talvez seja a minha única ponte com Karl futuramente, as estrelas. Ele me puxou em um abraço repentino, que fez meu peito arfar por falta de ar.

_- Olha o que eu fiz Elle. _- Ele disse, com aquele tom de voz novamente, aquele tom de voz de quando me pediu perdão, aquele tom de voz que eu odiava.

_- Vo__c__ê__ não fez nada que __Nez __não quisesse__,__ não fique se culpando pelo inevitável__._ - Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos, a sombra daquela expressão de culpa estava lá, ameaçando retornar para seu rosto.

_- E__ veja o lado bom das coisas__: S__e você não tivesse ido para __Seattle,__ se não tivesse me deixado aqui sozinha__,__Nez__ nunca estaria aqui com __Alec,__ esse amor nunca teria tido a chance nascer__. S__e você não tivesse ido__,__ você nunca mudaria da forma que mudou para mim, que mudou por mim__.__E__ eu nunca teria certeza desse amor que sinto por você. __Às__ vezes as coisas acontecem por um motivo__._ - Por isso eu tenho que fazer o que vou fazer, pelo final feliz não pelo meio infeliz. Completei mentalmente.

Ele segurou minhas mãos por um instante e olhou dentro dos meus olhos. Reparei em uma coisa que antes não se encontrava lá, a borda de sua íris estava levemente dourada, por razão de seu pequeno lanche "vegetariano", incrivelmente diferente. Ele então depositou um beijo em minha testa e me abraçou novamente. Depois de um tempo ele afrouxou o abraço, me deitei na relva macia às margens do lago. Ele se deitou ao meu lado e passou o braço por debaixo da minha cabeça.

_- Está vendo aquela estrela?_ – Ele apontou para uma estrela de brilho forte, posicionada ao lado da lua. Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

_- Eu costumava olhar para elas todas as noites em Seattle._ – Seu tom de voz soou sonhador.

_- Por quê?_ – Minha curiosidade, como sempre, falando mais alto.

_- Eu não sei se é porque ela brilha mais que todas as outras no céu, ou se é porque uma vez você deixou escapar que eu te lembro a lua, mas eu olho para ela para me sentir mais perto de você._ – Ele virou o rosto para mim.

_- Eu sempre olhava para a lua. Eu até roubei umas peças suas de roupa, para ter seu cheiro sempre comigo._ – Ele soltou uma risada deliciosa, daquelas que você não resisti a acompanhar.

_- Por isso você está com a minha gravata._ - Ele me puxou pela gravata, me fazendo rolar para cima de seu corpo. Eu ri mais ainda. Quando derrepente uma estrela cadente cortou o céu, ficamos paralisados.

_- Anda, faz seu desejo__._ – Karl falou para mim, de olhos fechados. Devia estar fazendo o dele.

O meu desejo? Eu desejo que depois de tudo, eu possa me deitar novamente com Karl em um canto qualquer só para olhar as estrelas, enquanto Alec e Nez são felizes em algum lugar. Esse é meu desejo, que tudo volte a ser melhor do que já é.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

_- Elle? Acorda..._ – Suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas, subindo e descendo, da minha nuca ao meu quadril. Eu tinha mesmo que acordar? Segurei seu braço e me enrosquei em seu peito. Não, eu não queria mesmo acordar.

_- Bom dia dorminhoca, ou seria mais correto dizer boa tarde?_ – Ele estava rindo deliciosamente em meu ouvido.

_- Você não me deixa dormir a noite._ – Confessei. Abri meus olhos e lhe dei um beijo que começou em seu peito e foi subindo, pescoço, queixo, boca.

_- Como se você quisesse ter uma noite de sono tranqüila._ – Ele apertou meu nariz entre seu polegar e indicador, fazendo meu rosto se contorcer em uma careta que ele deve ter julgado engraçada, porque ele quase se dobrou em risos.

_- Você me acordou para tirar sarro da minha cara?_ – Fingi estar insultada com tal reação.

_- Não... Na verdade, eu te acordei para te dizer que temos 30 minutos para estar no salão principal, reunião da guarda._ – Ele piscou o olho esquerdo para mim. As duas ultimas palavras me trouxeram de volta a terra. Levantei-me e vesti a camisa xadrez que ele estava vestindo ontem e que agora se encontrava no chão, perto do banheiro.

Deixei que a água gelada lavasse meu rosto e minha mente. Ontem eu havia tomado uma decisão e me peguei um pouco aérea o resto do tempo. Eu ia resolver tudo do meu jeito e ninguém além de Nez poderia me ajudar, ninguém. Mas ainda não tive tempo de pensar em como eu faria tudo isso, por onde começaria. Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que sequer notei o reflexo de Karl encostado ao portal da porta do banheiro.

Ele sabia que tinha algo errado comigo, eu vi estampado em seu rosto. Karl estava adquirindo o dom de Alec, o de ler minha mente. Ele abriu os lábios para me fazer a pergunta que eu não queria ouvir "_Qual o problema?",_ mas acabou desistindo no meio do caminho. Passei por e ele e fui direto para o closet, vesti uma calça jeans preta, coturnos de couro e uma blusa branca, nada demais.

_- Ver você se vestindo chega a ser mais excitante do que ver você se despindo. _– Levantei as sobrancelhas, surpresa com a declaração. – _É que,__ assistir você escondendo todo esse corpo debaixo de roupas, me dá uma vontade louca de atrapalhar o processo._

_- Isso é porque eu nunca fiz um strip para você._ – Rebati.

_- Verdade, mas nós podemos mudar essa realidade._ – Ele disse, ponderando a idéia.

_- Pega, eu amo essa camisa jeans em você._ – Joguei uma camisa jeans dele que estava no meio das minhas roupas há séculos.

_- Pronta?_ – Ele me perguntou.

_- Pronta._ – Respondi automaticamente.

Ele me segurou pelo quadril e me conduziu até o salão, que já se encontrava lotado. O burburinho que corria entre os membros era que o motivo da reunião era uma denuncia. Do que? Isso ninguém parecia saber. Nos sentamos nas escadas, aos pés dos tronos, esperando os anciões chegarem. Alec e Nez chegaram após alguns minutos, acredito que Nez era única pessoa que não estava usando preto naquele salão.

_- Eles já estão vindo._ – Alec falou depois de deixar Nez ao lado de Heidi. Subimos as escadas para nossos lugares, Jane já estava lá, encarando o chão. Eu nunca a havia visto com o olhar baixo, algo estava muito errado nela.

_- Buon Pomeriggio!_ – Aro entrou, a voz mais dura e menos polida que o normal, seguido por Caius e Marcus. Dei um passo para trás e espiei Karl pelo canto do olho, ele estava praticamente do outro lado do salão, me devolvendo o olhar. Aro e os outros vieram diretamente para seus tronos.

_- Mande-o entrar. _– Ele ordenou.

Um vampiro ruivo, aparentando uns vinte e poucos anos, entrou pelo salão sendo conduzido por Afton. Ele tinha passos firmes e confiantes, parecia ter certeza do que iria dizer.

_- Como devo chamá-lo?_ – Aro perguntou

_- Trevor._ – O homem respondeu automaticamente.

_- Então, Trevor, o que me tem a dizer?_ – A mesma pergunta que eu queria fazer.

_- Eu vim aqui denunciar dois clãs, que se encontram na Rússia européia, arredores de Moscow. Eles estão organizando exércitos de recém-nascidos, luta por território, e a situação está ficando fora controle, muitas mortes na região. Já devem ter visto noticias na TV ou jornais._ – Exércitos de recém-nascidos, era incrível como ainda existiam clãs que tentavam montar um, completa perda de tempo e esforço. Eles sempre acabavam morrendo, se não fosse por nós, era por eles próprios.

_- E qual a prova que pode nos oferecer, Trevor?_ – Marcus indagou.

O homem estendeu a mão esquerda na direção de Aro, que por sua vez desceu de uma forma pretensiosa as escadas e apertou com as duas mãos a de Trevor. Bebendo sua mente.

_- Posso ver que se trata da verdade. Os O'Brien e os Mc'Dillan envolvidos em brigas por território. Completamente imperdoável._ – Aro declarou de olhos fechados, vendo.

_- Eu lhe disse._ – O homem rebateu.

_- Agradeço-lhe por nos dar a certeza do que desconfiávamos. Eu já estava acompanhando o caso há algum tempo, estávamos prestes a agir por conta própria. Mesmo assim, obrigado._ – Aro lhe agradeceu e voltou para seu trono, seu lugar. – _Pode seguir em sua viagem, o problema agora é nosso._ – Ele finalizou.

Trevor entendeu a deixa e se foi, acompanhado por Afton. Depois de uns dois minutos Aro apresentou o plano a guarda.

_- Alec, Jane, Karl, Demetri, Felix acreditam que podem cuidar disso sozinhos?_ – Todos os convocados se apresentaram rapidamente aos pés da escada.

_- Com certeza._ – Jane disse presunçosa. Agora sim parecia a Jane de sempre.

Eu só conseguia olhar para Karl e Alec, eles iam ter que viajar e quando se tratava de exércitos de recém nascidos às viagens sempre demoravam mais do que o normal. Cerca de três semanas.

É isso, eu tinha que agir agora, esse era o momento. Enquanto eles gastavam tempo, observando, avaliando, estudando, eu e Nez poderíamos fazer o que tínhamos que fazer sem grandes problemas. Com o castelo limpo, eu poderia sair daqui com mais facilidade que nunca. Eu já estava me preparando para isso, eu sabia que os dois não poderiam ir conosco, ao menos não nos primeiros dias. Eles nunca os entenderiam, tínhamos que prepará-los primeiro, aí sim eles poderiam nos encontrar.

_- Então se preparem, quanto antes resolvermos isso melhor. Devem partir ainda hoje._ – E com isso Aro se foi. Eu nunca entendi como ele podia ser tão ocupado, ele só sabia mandar.

A guarda oficial, como a maioria chamava os que sempre iam às missões mais importantes, se retirou para uma sala deles nos fundos do salão, o resto da guarda foi se dissipando aos poucos. Nez estava com o rosto triste encostada em uma pilastra no canto direito do salão.

_- Electra._ – Há muito tempo eu não ouvia aquela voz dizendo meu nome. Andei até ficar de frente para o trono de Caius, o que ele queria comigo?

_- Acompanhe-me._ – Ele disse antes de se levantar e passar por mim, o segui. Quando passei por Nez ela me olhou tristonha. Ela queria falar comigo, eu também queria falar com ela. Segui Caius até os seus aposentos, eu nunca entrei ali.

_- Athenodora?_ – Perguntei. A minha madrasta simplesmente me odiava, me considerava fruto de uma traição, uma bastarda. Se bem que essa é a verdade, eu não passo de uma filha bastarda.

_- Ela não está._ – Ele me respondeu secamente, enquanto abria a porta e me convidava para entrar. Passei pela porta e fiquei em pé no meio do cômodo, não estava me sentindo a vontade ali.

_- Sua mãe, Stella, antes da morte me deixou um objeto de significante importância para ela. Eu disse que não te entregaria, mas nunca tive coragem para destruí-lo._ – Eu não sabia o que dizer, ele estava falando da minha mãe?

Ele abriu uma gaveta e tirou de dentro de uma caixa fechada a chave, uma corrente de prata, com um pingente. Era uma estrela, no formato da rosa-dos-ventos, era lindo.

_- Eu só quero me livrar disso. _– Ele confessou. Ele pegou minha mão esquerda e depositou a corrente ali.

_- Você é a cópia aperfeiçoada de Stella. _– Seus olhos vagavam entre o passado e o presente.

_- Eu preciso ir._ – Joguei as palavras em cima dele e sai correndo dali. O que foi aquilo? Nunca em toda minha curta vida eu tive uma conversa com Caius, mas eu estava agradecida por ele ter me entregado aquela corrente. A guardei segura em meu bolso.

Segui em direção ao meu quarto. Nez estava lá, me esperando. Não perdi tempo, fui direto para o closet, juntar algumas peças de roupas em uma mochila.

_- Eles vão demorar muito?_ – Ela finalmente perguntou.

_- Vão e isso é perfeito._ – Sai do closet e fui para a cômoda, pegar alguns documentos e dinheiro.

_- Perfeito? Você está doida? Afinal, o que você está fazendo?_ – Ela explodiu.

_- Arrumando minhas coisas. Devia ir arrumar as suas também._ – Respondi calmamente, agora eu teria que fazê-la entender que o que eu estava preste a fazer era o correto.

_- Por quê? _– Sua voz falhou.

_- Porque nós estamos indo embora daqui, estamos indo para a sua casa. _– Revelei.

_- Karl e Alec?_ – Ela perguntou se eles também iriam conosco.

_- Não podem ir._ - Ela me perguntou por que de novo, só com o olhar.

_- Se Karl chegar uns cem metros perto da sua família está morto. _– Ela pareceu não entender. - _Olha, quando você sumiu eles devem ter te procurado em todo o território americano e o seu cheiro Nez estava misturado ao dele, com certeza eles gravaram o cheiro dele na mente._

_- Ele foi ao meu quarto._ – Ela sussurrou.

_- Grande erro. É claro que eles sabem que Karl está envolvido nisso. Se você aparecer lá com Karl do lado aquele lobo vai pular no pescoço dele sem sequer perguntar o seu nome._ – Minha voz foi morrendo aos poucos ao imaginar a cena.

_- Mas e Alec?_ – Ela entendeu que para Karl não tinha jeito.

_- Alec? Você está de brincadeira? Ele tentou matar sua família há alguns anos, você acha que vão acreditar nele? Imagine você chegando lá segurando a mão de um Volturi tão poderoso como Alec? E você tem que arrumar as coisas antes, com o lobo._ – A lembrei.

_- Verdade._ – Concordou. - _Então eu vou arrumar minhas coisas._ – Ela se levantou.

_- Nez eu quero que você entenda uma coisa: A partir do momento que você sair dessa cidade sem consentimento de Aro, você estará desertando o clã. Para isso não há perdão e quem ousar te proteger da punição, também será punido._ – Fui rápida, sem rodeios. Ela tinha que entender no que estaria metendo sua família. - _Não me sinto bem por estar fazendo isso, mas não existe outra maneira._

_- Minha família não irá mais adiar essa luta, tenho certeza._ – Sua voz soou convicta.

_- Provavelmente Karl e Alec irão atrás de nós de qualquer jeito. Mas só quando chegarem, o que pode ser daqui a umas três semanas. Teremos tempo para preparar as coisas por lá, para quando eles nos acharem._ – A informei em enquanto escondia minha mochila debaixo da cama.

_- Então depois que eles irem, nos encontramos aqui?_ – Ela me perguntou, sua face havia tomado uma expressão concentrada. Ela estava focada no plano.

_- Essa é a idéia._ – Declarei e com isso ela se foi.

Me deitei na minha cama, eu havia passado toda a minha vidinha ali naquele lugar, naquele quarto.

Tantas boas lembranças.

**-**** Flashback On ****-**

_- Amigos então?_ - Alec estendeu a mão para mim, pedindo um acordo.

_- Hum... Amigos._ – Minha mão era minúscula dentro da palma da mão dele.

Ele me puxou, para uma longa sessão de cócegas, a primeira vez que eu ri com ele. Meu primeiro amigo.

_- Porque você terminou com a Demmy? Verdade ou consequência?_ – Jogos, minha curta pré-adolescência foi cheia de jogos.

_- Consequência._ – Alec me respondeu, ele nunca iria me contar o motivo.

_- Me beija._ – Aquelas palavras simplesmente saíram, incontrolavelmente.

E foi o que ele fez, veio na minha direção e tocou meus lábios com os seus. Meu primeiro beijo.

_- Nada se compara a você._ – Karl sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto abria meu corpet. Meu vestido já estava no chão, junto com minhas meias. Ele me pegou no colo e me levou até a cama, nunca largando os meus lábios.

Suas mãos percorreram lugares intactos, me provocando sensações novas, mas já consideradas as melhores. Ele acabou de tirar sua calça e rapidamente me puxou para sua boca. Desta vez eram seus lábios os curiosos, beijando cada parte do meu corpo. Ele estava fazendo tudo praticamente em slow-motion, me fazendo perder a coerência dos pensamentos. Tornando aquele momento, único. Minha primeira vez.

**-**** Flashback Off ****-**

E agora eu iria dar adeus para aquele lugar, tão meu.

O barulho que o vento fez quando a porta foi aberta com força, me tirou de meus devaneios. Karl entrou com tudo no meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

_- Eu vim me despedir de você._ – Sua voz estava falhando, distância, ele não a queria tanto quanto eu.

_- Eu sei._ – Disse, antes de voar para seus braços e tomar seus lábios nos meus. Eu sentiria falta dele como nunca. - _Eu sei._

_- Nunca esqueça que eu te amo._ – O abracei o mais forte que podia. Ele me beijou novamente, com desejo.

_- Eu sempre te amarei!_ – Ele sussurrou, seu hálito gelado contra a pele do meu pescoço me provocou um arrepio que se espalhou por todo meu corpo.

Seria nessas palavras que eu me agarraria nos próximos dias. Seriam essas palavras que eu me forçaria a pensar todos os dias antes de cair no sono. Porque não fazia diferença saber que depois ele voltaria para os meus braços, ficar longe dele sempre seria uma tortura insuportável.


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

Eu me encontrei sozinha, lutando com uma lagrima que teimava em cair. Karl havia ido embora, agora não havia mais volta, Nez entraria aqui dentro de poucos minutos. Peguei a mochila escondida debaixo da cama e dei uma rápida conferida em tudo.

Esperei cerca de cinco minutos antes de Nez abrir a porta com uma mochila de viagem nas costas, ela estava segurando uma pulseira com uma força desnecessária.

_- Pronta?_ – Perguntei, minha voz ainda um pouco embargada.

_- Sim._ – Ela também estava segurando o choro.

_- Acredite, é tão difícil para mim quanto para você. Talvez até mais para mim, afinal você está indo para casa e eu estou deixando o único lugar que eu poderia chamar de casa._ – Confessei.

_- Eu sei, mas..._ – Sua voz morreu aos poucos.

_- Vamos Nez, temos uma longa corrida pela frente._ – Resolvi não perder mais tempo, quanto mais rápido partíssemos, mais rápido chegaríamos ao nosso destino. Então fiz como havia prometido para mim mesma, não olhei mais para trás. Sair do esconderijo foi como eu presumi, fácil, agora que os mais importantes estavam fora os outros não ousavam se meter no nosso caminho.

As horas que se passaram a seguir se resumiu em uma corrida frenética rumo ao leste, conseguimos atravessamos a Itália em um dia. Estávamos mortas de sono, mas nos mantínhamos de pé com foco no objetivo, chegar à França. Quando ela percebeu que íamos nessa direção, me perguntou por que a França, eu lhe respondi:

_- Tenho que cobrar um favor em Lyon_. – Ela não me fez mais perguntas o resto da viagem. Chegamos a Lyon a noite, o que me facilitou e muito a achar a Gormogon, uma boate no centro da cidade. Não precisamos encarar a fila na entrada, éramos bonitas, o que nos tornava automaticamente convidadas VIP. Todo clube é igual, não importa o local.

O lugar estava lotado, cheiro de cigarro e bebida impregnava o ar, dançarinas pendiam em gaiolas do teto, enquanto outras faziam pole dance em barras laterais a pista de dança no centro, tudo isso em meio a um show de luzes psicodélicas. Nez estava agarrada ao meu braço, algo me dizia que ela nunca havia pisado em um lugar como esse. Não demorei muito para encontrar as escadas para os camarotes especiais, o problema era o segurança, como ultrapassá-lo?

Sentamos no bar e ficamos observando as escadas, não havia uma lista de nomes ou algo do tipo. Os que conseguiam subir exibiam um anel na mão direita. Ele era prata e com uma pequena pedra de ônix. Como eu arrumaria dois desses?

_- Seu Whisky._ – Eu não havia pedido um Whisky, então não era para mim. Virei para o lado e me deparei com Nez e o copo de Whisky na mão, o levando aos lábios. Ela bebe?

_- Desde quando a santa bebe?_ – Perguntei já tirando o copo da mão dela.

_- Desde que ela esteja nervosa e desconfortável e não saiba que diabos está fazendo em um lugar "como esse"._ – Ela me acusou, enquanto tentava tomar o copo de minha posse.

_- Você nunca saiu pra dançar em uma boate?_ – Fiz uma pergunta retórica, porque na verdade eu já sabia a resposta. Essa família dela, não enxerga que ela já deixou de ser uma criança á anos. – _Eu te prometo que quando essa bagunça tiver acabado, eu te levo a um lugar maneiro e aí nós vamos se acabar na pista de dança._ – Dei um meio sorriso rápido, que ela retribuiu. Acho que não seriamos capazes de dar um sorriso verdadeiro enquanto Karl e Alec não estivessem ao nosso lado.

_- Okey, vou te explicar_. – Decidi contar o pouco que eu sabia. – _Uma vez eu segui Karl, pensei que ele estava me enganando, mentindo pra mim. Então eu o segui até Roma e ouvi uma conversa dele com um velho amigo, Henry Boreanaz. Karl deixou escapar sobre um favor que esse Henry o deve e também deixou escapar sobre mim. Então esse Henry sabe que estou com Karl e eu sei que ele deve um favor a Karl. Entendeu? Estamos precisando de ajuda para atravessar o oceano, Henry é dono disso tudo, ele possui condições de nos ajudar. Se tudo der certo, daqui a seis horas já estaremos em Seattle, eu só tenho que arrumar um meio de passar pelo segurança e subir para falar com ele._ – Terminei.

_- Acho que sei como podemos subir._ – Ela se ofereceu.

_- Como?_ – Perguntei curiosa.

_- Reparou naquelas meninas se exibindo ali a trás?_ – Eu não havia visto elas ainda, me perguntei como, porque elas estavam chamando a atenção de todos as maneira possíveis. – _Eu sei o que elas estão fazendo, chamando a atenção para serem convidadas para os camarotes. Se nós chamássemos mais atenção que elas nós subiríamos._ – Ela completou.

_- Pra quem nunca freqüentou uma boate você sabe das coisas._ – Comentei

_- Eu vi em um filme._ – Ela se explicou rapidamente. – _Mas como vamos conseguir?_ – Ela parecia não ter idéia de por onde começar.

_- Filmes? Você já viu As Panteras?_ – Ela corou violentamente – _Então me segue._

Subi em cima da bancada, a trazendo comigo. Como se fosse combinado uma musica mais envolvente começou a tocar na boate. Aproveitei a deixa e atravessei a bancada derrubando alguns copos no chão, chamando a atenção dos que estavam no bar. Agarrei uma barra de metal que havia no lado esquerdo e comecei a repetir os passos de dança que eu havia visto em um filme, fazendo os bêbados que estavam sentados embaixo de mim gritarem chamando a atenção do resto da boate. Uma dançarina da própria boate também subiu e puxou Nez para um dança sensual no outro canto. Até que ela se virou bem, na verdade ela brilhou. Quem diria, pra quem nunca havia pisado em uma boate ela dançava como a Demi Moore. As meninas que estavam fazendo um esforço fora do normal para chamarem a atenção, foram deixadas de lado e saíram com raiva da pista de dança. Foi a musica acabar e a tal dançarina da boate nos puxou discretamente para dentro do bar e depois pelos cantos da boate, até a escada para os camarotes. Nós havíamos conseguido.

Subimos as escadas para um corredor, o cheiro doce e pesado comum em um vampiro era o cheiro predominante nesse andar. Andamos até parar de frente para uma porta grande, a dançarina nos desejou boa sorte, com um olhar triste. Ela não gostava nem um pouco dessa parte do trabalho.

A porta foi aberta, a cena que estava montada parecia ter saido de um filme de terror antigo de vampiros. Havia cerca de 10 vampiros espalhados ao redor de Henry. Logo o reconheci alto, forte e moreno, sentado no centro de um sofá de couro alá gangster, sendo acariciado por duas vampiras que me lembravam a Heidi. Por isso o Karl foi atrás dela? Ela fazia o tipo deles?

Guardei essas perguntas no meu subconsciente, depois eu teria tempo para tirar minhas duvidas. Me assustei com o modo que os vampiros ao nosso redor se aproximaram, nos sentindo, nos caçando.

Nez agarrou meu braço com força, provavelmente se perguntando o que fariamos agora. Mas derrepente a curiosidade tomou conta da face de todos os presentes, já deviam ter percebido que não eramos humanas, não éramos vampiras.

_- Ora vejamos, o que traz duas mestiças a um lugar como esse?_ - Henry indagou, da mesma forma polida que o ouvi conversar com Karl.

_- Você._ – Respondi, fixando meu olhar em seus olhos profundos de um tom vinho bem escuro. Ele era mais antigo que Aro, provavelmente.

- _Eu presumo que não nos conhecemos, me lembraria de um rosto como o seu. _- Ele arqueou uma sombracelha e me respondeu. Um sorriso extremamente malicioso surgiu em seus lábios.

_- Você está certo, não nos conhecemos, porém conhecemos alguém em comum._ - Me aproximei um pouco mais do sofá, Nez me seguiu cautelosa.

_- Bom, quem? Conheço muitas pessoas e infelizmente não tenho o dom da adivinhação ou por ventura consigo ler pensamentos._ - Ele estava perdendo a paciência. Logo eu que costumo ser direta começei a dar rodeios? Me sentei na beirada da pequena mesa de centro que fica posicionada de frente para o sofá, de frente para ele.

_- Karl, Karl Volturi. ou como costumava ser chamado Karl Boreanaz, esse você conhece?_ - Dei meu sorriso irônico.

_- Você deve ser a Elle então..._ - Ele abriu um sorriso, diferente do outro, era mais brincalhão. Devia ter estado curioso todo esse tempo para saber quem eu sou.

_- Electra, para você Electra._ - O cortei, ouvir esse apelido novamente me doeu, a imagem de Karl tomou minha mente instantaneamente.

_- Nervozinha essa mestiça, não?_ - Uma das clones da Heidi, mas precisamente a que estava com a mão em sua coxa, comentou me olhando feio. Retribui o olhar com mais intensidade.

_- Não Michaella, eu provoquei isso. Electra me desculpe se eu fui grosso antes, isso não foi nada educado da minha parte._ - Ele disse olhando para mim, sendo sincero em suas palavras.

_- Não importa._ - Dei de ombros. - _Na verdade, eu gostaria muito de poder falar com você a sós._ - Pedi olhando para a tal da Michaella.

_- Hum... À sós?_ - E o sorriso malicioso voltou a tomar conta de seu rosto, Michaella rosnou baixo. - _Karl não consegue dar conta do recado?_

_- E você acha que poderia?_ - Arqueei uma sombracelha e disse, deixando o sarcasmo correr pela minha lingua.

_- Odeio acabar com as suas esperanças, mas você é fragil de mais para mim._ - Ele puxou as duas vampiras que estavam ao seu lado mais para perto, o que deixou Michaella bem feliz. - _Mas se ainda estiver interessada, posso te arranjar alguém._ - Ele fez a proposta como se fosse impagável.

_- Esquece..._ - Me dei por vencida, eu teria que arrumar outra maneira de chegar a Seattle. Pedir um favor para Henry Boreanaz? Como sou tola. Me levantei, contornei a mesa e peguei no braço de Nez, a puxando para fora daquela sala.

_- Elle?_ - Ela susurrou um pouco desesperada.

_- Vamos embora daqui! Ele é uma completa perda de tempo._ - Minha voz soou cansada, as horas de sono perdida finalmente pesando em minhas pálpebras.

_- Electra espera_! - Henry pediu. – _Desculpa, eu só estava brincando, aqui geralmente é muito entediante então quando chega alguém novo... abuso um pouquinho._ - Ele se levantou deixando a Michaella largada no sofá, bem feito. - _Vamos ao meu escritório, então você e sua amiga poderão me contar a razão de terem vindo aqui._ - Ele me estendeu a mão, os olhos demonstrando que realmente sentia muito.

Peguei em sua mão e ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus, o que me fez rir. Imagina se Karl estivesse vendo isso, ciumento como ele é. Ele nos levou por uma escada em espiral até seu escritório, que ficava acima do camarote privado.

O escritório era um lugar grande e escuro, praticamente a única luz vinha de uma enorme lareira. Ele não se sentou na poltrona atrás da grande mesa, mas sim em um dos sofás que ficavam perto da lareira, como uma sala de estar privada.

_- Então o que traz vocês duas à companhia de um estranho?_ - Ele perguntou enquanto pedia para nos sentarmos ao seu lado.

_- Eu quero sua ajuda, precisamos atravessar o oceano e não temos muitos meios para isso._ - Agora que estavamos sozinha com ele, eu podia ir direto ao assunto.

_- E porque tanta urgência em chegar a América?_ – Ele perguntou curioso.

_- Eu... Eu não sei se devo lhe contar, alguém pode acabar lhe fazendo uma visita nos próximos dias._ - Respondi cautelosa, não queria contrariá-lo, eu precisava dele.

_- Você quer dizer os Volturi? Eu não tenho medo deles._ - disse Henry com arrogância.

_- Eu não disse que tinha, só estou pensando no meu lado. Se Aro souber o que eu vou fazer na América antes da hora, vai atrapalhar todos os meus planos._ - Falei olhando para Nez, ela concordou comigo.

_- Então tudo bem, mas se você não me disser o que quer fazer lá eu... Aliás, porque eu vou te ajudar mesmo?_ – Ele fingiu estar confuso.

_- Você deve um favor a Karl, se me ajudar considere quitado._ - Joguei baixo.

_- O Karl sabe disso? Afinal o favor era para ele, não?_ – Ele perguntou.

_- Tenho certeza que ele não irá se importar que eu o cobre._ - Ele não iria se importar, não depois que soubesse de tudo.

_- Por mim tudo bem, mas o que você quer? Um voo comercial ou você prefere um jato particular?_ – Ele realmente possuía muito dinheiro.

_- Sinceramente, eu prefiro que não haja dado nossos em nenhuma agência de viagem, Aro tem seus contatos. Então o melhor seria um voo particular. _- Olhei para Nez e ela concordou.

_- Sim, seria muito bom um jato ou coisa parecida._ - Ela dirigiu a palavra a Henry.

_- UAU, você fala! _– Ele fingiu espanto. - _Estava começando a achar que o gato tinha comido sua lingua. _– Ele deu um sorriso brincalhão para ela, que o retribuiu com um meio sorriso. - _Para quando vocês querem o jato? Hoje à noite está bom?_

_- Se tiver um para agora... _– Começei.

_- Seria perfeito!_ - Terminou Nez, feliz por ele ter finalmente concordado.

_- Bom como vocês sabem, demora um tempo para preparar um avião para cruzar o Atlântico, então daqui a uma hora eu consigo um para vocês. Enquanto isso, vocês podem ir para a boate e se divertir mais um pouco... Ou se preferirem, eu tenho alguns amigos que estariam interessados em cubrir a falta que o Karl faz. _- Ele disse se dirigindo a mim, qual era o problema dele comigo?

_- Karl é insubstituivél, nada chega perto dele._ - Arqueei uma sombracelha e respondi, o desafiando.

_- Como você pode saber? Você, por acaso, já teve alguém para comparar?_ – Ele rebateu.

_- Porque? Você, por acaso, estaria se candidatando? _- Soltei o sorrisinho irônico que Karl andava me ensinado muito bem. Nez soltou um assovio atrás de mim.

_- Eu? Bom, aprenda querida, eu sou areia de mais para o seu caminhãzinho._ – Que convencido. - _Eu sei que você está louca para me ter, mas eu só não me permito por dois motivo. 1º: Como eu já disse, você é frágil demais para mim. 2º: Karl é meu amigo, eu não seria capaz de fazer isso com ele._

_- Areia de mais para o meu caminhãozinho?_ - Sorri com gosto. - _O seu teria que fazer duas voltas para me aguentar._ - Agora eu estava era rindo. Nez segurava o riso que teimava em sair por seus lábios.

_- Ai! Confesso que mereci essa, mas se nós já acabamos com esses joguinhos, você não tem mais nada a me pedir, ou têm? – _Ele me pareceu curioso.

- _Têm como eu ganhar permissão pra matar aquela tal de Michaella lá embaixo?_ - Estava muito mais relaxada na presença dele agora.

_- Matar a Michaella? Por quê?_ - Ele se fingiu de inocente.

_- Ela me lembra alguém._ - Dei de ombros

_- Então mate esse alguém não ela... Não que eu goste muito da companhia dela, ela consegue ser bem irritante às vezes, mas tem habilidades que eu realmente sei apreciar. _– Um sorriso extremamente safado preencheu seu rosto.

_- Vocês homens, sempre iguais._ - Fiz cara de chocada... O Henry riu alto.

_- Vocês me parecem cansadas... Muito cansadas. Não gostariam de dormir em um dos quartos? Eles são à prova de som, assim como essa sala. O avião estará pronto quando vocês acordarem._ - Ele foi sincero, realmente se preocupando conosco.

_- Acho que um quarto seria de muito bom grado agora, já estamos a um dia sem sequer tirar uma soneca._ - Nez respondeu. Só que eu estava era mais intrigada com outro detalhe.

_- A prova de som? Michaella é assim tão barulhenta? _- Eu não podia perder uma oportunidade de afinetar a Heidi 2.

_- Pode acreditar que ela é_. – Ele concordou com uma expressão safada estampada em seu rosto. - _Mas esse não é o motivo. Na verdade eu não gosto de me distrair com o barulho da boate e também não gosto de saber o que se passa nos outros quartos, muito menos que eles saibam o que se passa no meu._

_- Prático, pena que essa tecnologia ainda não chegou em Volterra._ – Comentei.

_- Vou fazer reformas no meu quarto em Seattle._ - Nez cogitou seriamente a ideía antes de se levantar e me puxar.

_- Ah... Seattle, é para lá que vocês vão então?_ – Ele não perdeu a chance.

Nez ficou sem jeito, havia deixado escapar nosso destino. Ela abriu a boca para começar a negar, mas negar agora? Agora o leite já havia sido derramado.

_- Éh... Seattle. Conhece alguma boa boate por lá? Teremos que fazer uma visita mais tarde._ - Olhei para Nez. Eu não me esqueceria dessa promessa, ela precisava se divertir.

_- É claro que eu conheço. Vocês gostam muito de boates?_ - Ele também se levantou e seguiu o caminho para a porta do escritório.

_- Subimos para os camarotes, não?_ – Ele concordou vagamente, talvez imaginando o que teríamos feito para conseguir subir. O seguimos, meus passos já estavam mais que pesados, eles pareciam um peso morto que eu tinha a obrigação de carregar.

Descemos as escadas para os camarotes. Henry segurou na minha mão para me ajudar a desce-las, deve ter percebido que faltava pouco para eu desmaiar. Derrepente eu escuto um rosnado estremamente furioso e ciumento, quando olho na direção do som me deparo com Michaella, se agachando em posição de ataque.

_- Pare com isso Michaella._ – Henry interveio.

_- Me dê um bom motivo._ - Ela o desafia.

Então ele só olhou para ela e foi como se toda a raiva dela sumisse. Ela fechou a cara e se sentou na poltrona de couro mais próxima, desgotosa e contrariada, como uma criança birrenta.

_- É melhor domesticar seus animais de estimação Henry, eles podem se tornar... Incontroláveis. _- Segurei no braço dele e me coloquei ao seu lado, só para provocá-la.

Em um só movimento Michaella estava novamente de pé, rosnando furiosamente para mim. Henry revirou os olhos e disse:

_- Electra seja boazinha, sim? E Michaella, para com isso. Eu só estou conduzindo-as até os aposentos. _- Henry sequer conseguiu terminou de falar antes dela o interromper.

_- Elas vão dormir aqui?_ - Ela fez uma cara que eu só podia descrever como a de uma criança mimada, que acaba de descobrir que vai ter que dividir todos os seus brinquedos.

_- Dormir? Não ouvi essa palavra sair de seus lábios._ – Disse, me dirigindo a Henry. Ele já havia percebido que eu estava me divertindo muito em ver Michaella naquele estado.

_- Olha aqui sua..._ – O veneno já preenchia os lábios de Michaella, ela desejava me matar.

_- JÁ CHEGA AS DUAS! – _Henry explodiu_. - Elas vão dormir aqui sim, Michaella._

_- Mas..._ – Ela começou novamente.

_- Nada de mas, não tem o que discutir. A boate é minha e ponto final_. - Ele encerrou o assunto. Ela saiu do camarote batendo a porta, pisando forte e bufando. Definitivamente, uma criança mimada.

_- UAU, essa garota é completamente estragada!_ - Nez deixou escapar.

_- Serio que você costuma se divertir com ela?_ - Perguntei para Henry, enquanto caminhavamos até a porta do camarote.

_- Ruivinha... Você deve ser a menina Cullen, não?_ – Era verdade, o tom chocolate do cabelo de Nez estava se descolorindo rapidamente para um tom de vermelho, talvez fosse um sinal de que ela estava mudando. - _Você ficou muito famosa sabia? E do jeito que sua família é, aposto que nada nunca foi negado à você. Electra quando eu me divirto com ela a boca dela se encontra ocupada demais para conseguir me irritar. Mas ela é legal, é só ciúme excessivo e irracional. Vai dizer que você nunca sentiu ciúme do Karl?_ – Por incrível que pareça, ela a estava defendendo.

_- Nem poderia... Ele não me deve nada._ - Suspirei, mas essa era a verdade. Ele nunca havia me feito algum tipo de comprometimento, nem namorados éramos... Talvez amantes. mais nada.

_- Ela é estragada por natureza, nenhuma criação poderia mudar isso._ - Nez falou ao mesmo tempo que eu. Henry riu do que Nez disse, mas me olhou com curiosidade.

_- Electra, não entendi muito bem o que você quis dizer_. - Ele parecia realmente confuso.

_- Digamos que ele aprecia se divertir comigo e eu sei me por em meu lugar. Sou só uma diversão, um dia ele acaba cansando._ – Confessei coisas de mais, coisas que eu mantinha trancafiadas no lugar mais sombrio do meu coração, eu sabia que um dia ele iria se cansar. Eu era complicada demais.

_- Electra, eu conheço Karl desde hum... Sempre? E eu sei que ele é muito parecido comigo no aspecto "mulheres", mas quando ele veio falar comigo sobre você eu percebi que ele estava diferente. Você o mudou completamente. Ele me disse que não conseguia desejar mais ninguém além de você! Ele se atrapalhava com as palavras... Entende? Um vampiro com problemas de eloquência é muito... Incomum. Ele não conseguia explicar em palavras como você era ou quem você era para ele. Alguns diriam que ele estava completamente insano, mas por tudo que eu vivi até hoje só posso dizer que ele estava apaixonado. _– Ele tocou meu nariz com seu dedo indicador e soltou um leve sorriso, como se isso fosse acabar com todas as minhas duvidas.

_- Eu... Eu..._ – Eu não sabia o que dizer, talvez devesse ficar calada? Mais eu já havia começado a falar. - _Eu me sinto uma idiota por ainda nutrir tais pensamentos sobre ele... Mas eu não consigo extingui-los, eles não morrem com nenhuma palavra que ele diga para mim. Não importa o quanto eu me prenda a elas, elas sempre se desmancham quando me deixo escapar para esses confins da minha mente._ - Levei as mãos aos meus olhos, cansada. - _Aqui estou eu te alugando, me perdôe isso realmente não lhe é importante._ - Fiquei meio sem jeito, eu me senti a vontade tão rapidamente que sequer me toquei que ele não precisava ficar me ouvindo reclamar de minhas confusões internas.

_- Que nada... Eu não preciso dormir, lembra? Então quem está alugando aqui, sou eu._ - Chegamos à uma grande porta de madeira entalhada, parecia ser muito antiga e a maçaneta era arredondada e decorada com a mesma pedra de ônix que se encontrava nos aneís. Ele abriu a porta e uma enorme cama de casal nos encarava.

_- Se importam? Não temos quartos com camas de solteiro._ - Ele riu do próprio comentário.

_- Dormiria até com os cachorros a esse ponto_. - Nez comentou olhando para a cama com desejo.

_- Eu nem sei como lhe agradecer corretamente Henry, um simples obrigada me parece muito inadequado comparado com o tamanho do favor que está nos fazendo._ - Disse para Henry enquanto Nez já invadia o quarto e se deitava na cama, tirando a mochila das costas e a jogando no chão.

_- Que tal eu ter a permissão de te chamar de Elle, agora? Electra é um nome muito grande._ – Ele tentou.

_- Sem problemas._ – Um leve sorriso se desenhou em meus lábios, em um movimento rápido demais eu o abracei. O abracei como um velho amigo. Ele ficou meio surpreso mais retribuiu o abraço e quando me soltou também retribuiu o sorriso, pediu licença e foi embora.

Finalmente eu dormi. Não sei se podia dizer que estava dormindo, eu estava presa entre a subconciência do meu corpo e a minha mente super aguçada. Eu estava ouvindo tudo, ou melhor, só a respiração da Nez ao meu lado que se encontrava pesada. Minha mente vagava por imagens ultramente coloridas e outras incrivelmente sombrias. O meu dormir-não-dormindo parecia nunca acabar, ao mesmo tempo que parecia sequer ter começado.

Abri os olhos ao ouvir leves batidas na porta, o jato já devia estar pronto. Cutuquei levemente o ombro de Nez.

_- Qual o problema?_ - Ela perguntou sonolenta.

_- Temos que ir, o jato, Seattle. Lembra?_ - Disse já me levantando e pegando minha mochila.

Ela se levantou em seguida, abri a porta e me deparei com Henry e mais um vampiro, que agia como se fosse um segurança particular, se prostando logo atrás de Henry e com o olhar vago, porém atento. Não prestando atenção em nós, mas em todo o resto.

_- Bom dia, dormiram bem?_ - Ele trazia um sorriso simpatico no rosto.

_- Bom dia?_ - Como assim bom dia? – _Quanto tempo você nos permitiu dormir?_

_- Bom são 9 da manhã agora, não foi culpa minha eu precisei acalmar a Michaella_. – Ele se explicou.

_- Você disse que iamos ontem, não dava pra ter sido só uma rapidinha?_ - Eu estava furiosa com ele, como assim nove da manhã?

_- É eu disse, mas vocês duas pareciam estar tão cansadas, eu simplemente não consegui acordar vocês e se você quer saber parece que para você não foi o suficiente. _– Ele tentou me fazer entender os eu lado.

_- Anda Nez, não devemos mas perder tempo._ - Acho que não conseguiria dormir direito até sentir que já tinha cumprido minha parte. Chegar até a casa dos Cullens em segurança, sem rastros.

_- Elle e Nez, posso te chamar assim?_ – Ela concordou levemente. - _Esse aqui será o seu piloto, Caleb._ – Ele nos apresentou o cara que estava atrás dele.

_- Espero que saiba pilotar bem rapido Caleb, já estamos muito atrasadas._ - Nez soltou.

_- Pode acreditar, velocidade é a minha paixão._ - Disse Caleb, com um sorriso sincero de pura diversão

Descemos o corredor e as escadas que nos levava a boate que se encontrava iluminada por luzes frias, as cadeiras postas em cima das mesas e o bar estava sendo limpo por um mulher da limpeza.

_- O aeroporto é perto daqui?_ - Perguntei para quebrar o silencio. Eu iria acabar dormindo de novo se ele se perdurasse por mais tempo.

_- Não muito, mas teremos que ir de carro._ - Henry me respondeu. Eu e Nez pegamos umas balas no balcão, não teríamos tempo sequer para escovar os dentes.

_- Está sol?_ - Nez perguntou. Essa era uma questão importante, por isso precisávamos ir durante a noite, dependendo do sol o nosso singelo brilho se tornava indisfarçável.

_- Não muito, está um pouco nublado._ – Caleb a respondeu. E foi o que pudemos ver ao sair pelas portas da Gormogon, um Citröen C5 preto estava parado na rua nos esperando.

Nos sentamos nos bancos de trás, Caleb no banco do motorista e Henry no do passageiro. Encostei a cabeça no vidro e olhei para a boate, me deparei com Michaella, me direcionando um olhar que deveria ser ameaçador, como se ela me amedrontasse.

Caleb deu partida no Citröen, deixando Michaella e a Gormogon para trás. Agora eu sabia o porque de eu me sentir tão a vontade ali, aquele lugar de alguma forma pertencia a Karl, mas agora seria só eu. Peguei o colar da minha mãe no bolso da minha calça e coloquei em meu pescoço. Nez me olhou um pouco curiosa, mas não me perguntou nada, dá mesma forma que eu não havia perguntado nada sobre a sua pulseira.

A viagem foi silenciosa, o que me fez quase pegar no sono novamente. Em 15 minutos chegamos ao aeroporto, passamos pela entrada particular, Caleb nos levou direto para o portão oito que já se encontrava aberto. O jato particular de Henry estava acabando de ser preparado por uma equipe e a porta estava aberta, nos convidando a entrar.

_- Bom meninas, estão entregues. Se precisarem de qualquer coisa a amiga de Caleb, Cristine, pode ajudar vocês durante o voo. Tenham uma boa viagem e boa sorte._ - Ele estendeu a mão para mim, mas eu não resisti, ele me passava segurança, tive que abraça-lo.

_- Muito obrigada mesmo, eu estou de devendo uma._ - Disse ainda abraçada.

_- É claro que não. Eu estava devendo uma ao Karl, lembra?_ - Ele deu um sorriso brincalhão, o primeiro sincero, sem um pingo de malicia. Nez apertou a mão dele, o agradeceu e seguiu para o jato. Antes de me virar, começei.

_- Se Karl aparecer por aqui procurando por mim, você pode dizer a ele que... _- Me perdi nas palavras, o que eu podia pedir para ser dito? Simplesmente me calei e encarei o chão. - _Dizer a ele que..._ - Tentei novamente. - _Que eu sinto a falta dele, por favor?_ - Finalmente completei a frase.

_- Mais é claro que eu digo._ – Ele assentiu levemente.

_- Obrigada. _– Suspirei. - _Até a próxima Henry, até a próxima._ - Me virei e subi as escadas para o jato particular. Me sentei na frente de Nez em uma das poltronas privadas com uma mesa ao meio, ela estava olhando pela janela enquanto o jato começava a levantar voo. Pedimos um bom café da manhã para Cristine, já fazia algum tempo em que não colocavamos comida de verdade no estomago.

Agora faltava pouco, eu e Nez já estavamos a caminho de Seattle. Me pergunto como anda as coisas em Volterra, Aro já devia ter dado por nossa falta, ele esperaria Demetri voltar de viagem para agir, é claro.

O ambiente lá devia estar caótico, a filha dos Cullens fugiu bem debaixo do nariz de todos, eu podia não ser muito querida, mas como Alec já havia me dito eu era necessária, uma arma, e Aro sabia que se os Cullens me tivesse ao seu lado todo o seu plano estaria perdido.


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

**Edward POV**

32 dias, havia exatos 32 dias que essa casa havia se tornado fria, vazia, sem vida, sem alegria. Minha pequena Nessie havia ido embora, levando com ela toda a luz que iluminava essa casa. Todos agora carregavam expressões tristes e vozes mortas. Minha Bella chorava silenciosamente todas as noites em meu peito, eu não podia me dar ao luxo de desmoronar, eu tinha que ser o forte, eu tinha que ser aquele que a manteria em pé enquanto tudo se dissipava.

Quando voltamos daquela caçada, aquela maldita caçada em que finalmente atendemos o pedido dela, de deixa-la sozinha em casa, afinal ela já estava "crescidinha", nós não a encontramos em seu quarto, não a encontramos nos arredores da casa, não a encontramos por toda Seattle. A única coisa em que encontramos foram seus pertences mais preciosos, o colar que Bella a havia dado no natal, a pulsera de Jacob e um perfume que não pertencia a ninguém que eu conhecia. Eu guardei esse perfume em minha mente e prometi a mim mesmo que se o sentisse novamente eu não descansaria até que ele estivesse completamente extinguido.

O pior veio depois que Alice confessou não conseguir ver nada ao redor de Nessie, o desespero tomou conta de Bella e o meu maior dever ultimamente era repetir para ela que nossa filha não estava morta, ela não podia estar, eu não aguentaria se ela estivesse.

Agora estavamos aqui, pensando em mais uma maneira de procurá-la, por que não podiamos desistir, tinhamos que continuar tentando até os ultimos dias de nossas existências se fosse necessário.

Jacob estava praticamente enlouquecido e andava se apoiando muito em sua matilha, seus irmãos, mas precisamente em Leah. Ela já havia passado por essa dor, ela o compreendia.

Estavamos na sala de estar quando ouvimos um barulho de carro subindo pela estrada que levava a nossa casa, não era comum a passagem de carros por ali, por isso todos ficaram surpresos.

"Quem será agora?" Emmet pensou contrariado, não estavamos abertos para visitas ultimamente. O carro parou na frente da mansão vitoriana que era nosso lar e ficou parado tempo suficiente para os motores quase esfriarem.

"Pai?" A muito eu não ouvia essa palavra. Era ela lá, do outro lado da porta e eu me encontrava congelado, sentado na escada, segurando a mão de Bella. Ninguém havia percebido ainda.

" Me perdoe." Perdoá-la? Como se eu me importasse qual fora seus pecados quando ela estivesse novamente em meus braços.

Uma porta foi aberta, em seguida a outra. Passos fortes e imponentes seguiram em direção a casa, seguidos pelos passos da minha Nessie, agora Bella já havia percebido e estava me encarando com aqueles olhos dourados que eu tanto amava.

"É ela? ou estou finalmente começando a enlouquecer?" Bella me perguntou, assenti levemente com a cabeça. Ela fechou os olhos, aliviada. Se ainda pudesse, uma lagrima teria rolado por seus olhos.

Tentei sondar a mente da pessoa que a acompanhava, mas não consegui nada, exatamente como quando eu tentava ler a mente de Bella. Eu não encontrava nada além de vazio, vácuo.

Três batidas na porta foram tudo o que eu precisei ouvir para, em um só movimento, me posicionar na frente da porta, segurando a maçaneta entre a mão, reunindo coragem para finalmente abri-lá.

Nessie encarava o chão, os braços cruzados ao redor da cintura, exatamente como sua mãe fazia quando tentava se manter inteira. Eu a puxei para os meus braços, quase que instantaneamente, Bella veio logo em seguida a puxando para dentro. Logo depois vieram todos os outros, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle e Esme.

Por um instante ninguém disse nem pensou em nada, só queriamos senti-la ali novamente em nossos braços, protegida e salva. Logo depois veio a enxurrada de perguntas:

_- O __q__ue__ aconteceu? _– Bella.

_- P__or onde esteve?_ – Alice.

_- C__om quem esteve?_ – Emmet.

_- O __q__ue__ andou fazendo?_ – Jasper.

_- Que__m te levou da__qu__i __pequena__?_ – Carlisle.

_- V__ocê está se sentindo bem__ querida__?_ – Esme. Em resposta Nessie só se afundou mais em meu peito.

"Pai eu não quero responder isso agora, por favor." Ela praticamente chorou. Passei minha mão por seu cabelo que agora não era mais chocolate, por incrível que pareça ele havia clareado ao ponto de se tornar levemente ruivo.

_- D__epois ela responde a todos, ela precisa descansar agora._ - Disse para todos. Os pensamentos a seguir foram praticamente o mesmo "Ela nos deve respostas", mas por fora todos assentiram levemente.

Nessie se soltou dos meus braços e voltou para a porta, a pessoa que a estava acompanhando se tratava de uma garota de cabelos loiros e de olhos verdes, uma mestiça.

_- V__êm __Elle__!_ - Ela pegou na mão da garota que nos olhava desoladamente, segurando um colar que se encontrava em seu colo.

_- E__u não sei se devo._ - Ela respondeu timidamente, com uma voz doce que se encontrava gravemente embargada.

_- M__as é claro que deve, eu preciso de você._ - Nessie quase implorou, em resposta, a tal Elle a seguiu com passos cautelosos, era como se ela nos temesse.

_- N__ós __iremos estar__ no meu quarto, estamos sujas cansadas e__ famintas__. __M__ais tarde eu desço e lhes entrego as respostas q__ue__ tanto precisam._ - "Como se vocês tivessem me dado as resposas que eu precisava" Ela completou mentalmente. A encarei curioso, qual seria o motivo da raiva repentina?

Elas subiram as escadas rapidamente e se trancaram no quarto de Nessie. Bella me abraçou forte "Ela mudou Edward, ela mudou muito." Ela era mãe, ela sentia isso, eu só sabia disso por meu livre acesso a sua mente. Era verdade, Nessie não havia mudado só nos cabelos, sua personalidade também havia mudado. Minha linha de pensamentos foi quebrada por Alice.

_- P__recisamos avisar __J__acob._ - Ela disse preocupada, olhando para Rosalie "Por mim." Rose respondeu mentalmente.

_- Eu vou._ - Jasper se prontificou, em sua mente deixou escapar o real motivo de se oferecer tão rapidamente "O clima aqui está mais tenso e confuso do que antes."

As horas que se passaram a seguir tentei me privar o máximo possível de meu talento, não queria dar atenção a aqueles pensamentos que ecoavam na mente de todos ao meu redor. Me mantive preso as coisas físicas aos sons, aos perfumes.

_- Seu quarto combina com você._ – Era a voz da garota loira, ecoando no segundo andar da casa.

_- Sim, senti falta desse meu cantinho._ – Nessie respondeu triste.

_- Nez posso tomar banho primeiro? Eu estou realmente cansada. _– A garota perguntou. Porque ela chamou Nessie de Nez? Seria algum tipo de sotaque?

_- Pode ir, vou arrumar algumas coisas primeiro._ – Nessie respondeu, pelo seu tom de voz eu pude sentir que ela estava levemente sorrindo.

A ouvi desfazendo suas malas, enquanto o seu chuveiro era ligado. Ela cantava uma das minhas composições, distraída. Depois de Nessie repetir minha canção três vezes, o chuveiro foi desligado.

_- Você precisa dormir urgentemente._ – Nessie suspirou.

Ouvi um bocejo alguns passos e logo depois de alguns poucos minutos uma respiração pesada, o chuveiro foi ligado novamente. Nessie tomou seu banho e depois de alguns minutos, também dormiu. Eu queria poder pegar sua mão, tocar em meu rosto e sonhar com ela. Saber que seus sonhos ainda eram os mesmo, coloridos e felizes, mas algo me dizia que não eram. Ela parecia ter amadurecido mais nesse ultimo mês do que nos últimos anos.

"Edward? Minha Nessie voltou? Jasper me disse que ela havia voltado. A segure aí, já estou chegando" Todos os meus esforços foram inutilizados assim que Jacob chamou meu nome. Eu estava a toda novamente. Esme estava na cozinha preparando um bom jantar para as duas. Já era quase nove da noite quando Jacob, em sua forma humana irrompeu pela porta da sala, seguido por Jasper. Esme estava subindo com o jantar, as duas já haviam acordado.

_- Cadê ela?_ – Jacob quase nos acusou por ela não estar ali, sinceramente essa imprinting às vezes era muito inconveniente.

_- No quarto._ – Emmet respondeu como se fosse uma pergunta óbvia.

Jacob se dirigiu as escadas. Eu e Bella estávamos o segurando em um piscar de olhos.

_- Deixe-a Jake. _– Bella pediu.

_- Jake, Ness precisa de um tempo. Espere até ela descer._ – Minha voz saiu fria.

_- Okey, eu espero._ – "Mas... quem está lá em cima com ela?" Ele sentiu o cheiro da garota que estava com Nessie. Não respondi, afinal eu não sabia quem ela era.

_- Quem está lá em cima com ela?_ – Ele perguntou pra todos. Ninguém parecia saber a resposta.

_- Uma loirinha..._ - Emmet começou, mas Carlisle não o deixou terminar.

_- Me parece ser uma amiga que Ness fez nos últimos dias._ - Ele disse calmamente.

_- Amiga?_ - Jacob questionou, antes de ir se sentar no sofá.

Esme desceu as escadas, feliz. Cantarolava uma balada qualquer em sua mente. Nessie devia ter sido mais receptiva agora que estava descansada.

_- Ela já vai descer._ - Esme passou a mensagem. Rose voltou dos fundos da casa, que dava para um lindo campo aberto, com Alice. Jasper a abraçou rapidamente e Rose se sentou ao lado de Emmet, que estava assistindo a NBA.

Ouvi a porta sendo aberta lá em cima e o sons de passos vindo em nossa direção. Foi mal Nessie pisar nos degraus da escada, para Jacob suspirar. - _Você voltou._

Me levantei e fui para o sofá me sentar ao lado de Bella, que estava tentando acalmar Jake e sua vontade de subir e agarrar Nessie. Ela desceu as escadas, seguida pela garota loira, Elle, a qual eu continuava sem acesso a mente. Foi demais para Jake ter ela tão perto e tão distante, ele correu pela sala e a abraçou. Abraço a qual Nessie não queria corresponder, ela se sentia, deslocada? Com jake?

_- E__u não consigo respirar._ - Ela reclamou, reclamou? De um de seus abraços de urso? Ele a soltou, meio sem jeito, Não era sua intenção machucá-la. Reparei em seu pulso, no lugar em que antes ficava a pulseira de Jake agora existia outra, uma pulseira de ouro branco em que o símbolo do infinito se repetia inúmeras vezes.

_- E__u acho q__ue__ devo umas respostas a você__s__, não?_ - Ela começou, parecia entediada. Eu não queria entrar na mente dela agora, estava com medo do que poderia estar por lá.

_- Que__m é você?_ - Jake perguntou para a garota.

_- E__lectra Volturi e você? _- Ela respirou profundamente - _Esquece__, já deu pra adivinhar._ - Rose abafou um riso no sofá.

_- V__olturi?_ - Carlisle ficou intrigado. Ela assentiu.

_- P__orque está aqui?_ - Jasper perguntou, tomando seu posto de guardião de todos.

_- A__s respostas que lhes devo irão tirar todas as d__ú__vidas._ - Nessie entrou na frente.

_- N__ão vou mais dar voltas._ - Ela suspirou e se preparou para começar a dar as longas explicações que nos devia.

_- __O que aconteceu mãe?_ - Ela repetiu a pergunta de Bella e a olhou nos olhos.

_- E__u fiz um amigo enquanto ainda estava aqui, ele me contou umas verdades, umas verdades q__ue__ todos sempre me esconderam._- Sombras passaram por todos os rostos presentes. Já iam começar a fazer novas perguntas quando ela fez um sinal para esperarem e continuou. - _E__u fiquei, e ainda estou furiosa com isso. __F__iquei tão cega__q__ue__ acabei aceitando um convite__q__ue__ me foi feito. __E__le se tratava de um __V__olturi, __Karl__V__olturi__._ - Electra se sentou nas escadas ao ouvir o nome. - _E__ me contou a verdade sobre sua visita a __cidade__, __A__ro me queria no clã __e __havia me feito um convite especial. __E__u tinha o momento certo para partir em minhas mãos. __P__orque não ir? __E__le não iria me matar ou algo do tipo, ele só me queria na guarda.__ E__ntão eu fui, pela primeira vez eu não me importei com__ qual seria a reação de todos__, __pela primeira vez eu fui egoísta. E__u só queria fazer minh__a__s pr__ó__prias escolhas__,__ não me arrependo do__q__ue__ fiz__._ - Ela disse em resposta a expressão de desapontamento que tomou conta do rosto de Jake.- _N__o __ú__ltimo mês eu estive lá, em __V__olterra, com os __V__olturi, sendo uma __V__olturi._ - Ela me encarou, agora eu entendi o motivo do pedido de perdão. - _T__reinei com eles, __aprendi a agir como eles__, fiz amigos por__lá__._ - Ela olhou para Electra na escada e mais alguns nomes se passaram por sua mente, como Karl e Alec, demorando um pouco mais no último. - _F__ui bem recebida, tratada como mais um me__m__br__o__ da enorme guarda, se é isso q__ue__ esta te intrigando__._- Ela disse para Emmet que já estava com os punhos fechados. – _Eu estava feliz..._ – Sua mente retornou para aquele nome, Alec Volturi. Afinal o que ele significava para ela? – _Na medida do possível, a saudade que eu sentia era esmagadora. Então Elle armou um plano para me trazer aqui, para vocês. Mas têm um problema nisso, eu desertei o clã, ela desertou o clã, não temos perdão. Estamos fadadas a morte e quem nos defender terá o mesmo destino._ - Ela acabou, meio cansada de tanto falar. Se sentou ao lado de Electra nas escadas e segurou a mão dela fortemente, como se fosse para compartilharem a força que tinham.

_- Fazia mesmo tempo que não nos metiamos em brigas._ – Emmet sorriu para Nessie, ela devolveu o sorriso.

Todos os outros inclusive eu, estava absorvendo as novas informações. Ela, minha filha havia se tornada uma Volturi e logo depois desertou o clã, se entregando para a morte. O que aconteceu com a menina centrada que criamos?

_- Mais perguntas?_ – Ela disse entediada.

_- Electra, estou curioso sobre você, conte-me um pouco de sua historia._ – Carlisle se dirigiu a amiga de Nessie.

_- Eu?_ – Ela pareceu surpresa com o interesse de Carlisle. - _Eu nasci da inveja, Aro não conseguiu Nez aquele dia, então resolveu criar uma para si próprio._

_- Você é filha de Aro?_ – Bella a cortou.

_- Não. Na verdade eu sou filha de Caius. _– Ela comentou como se não fosse grande coisa.

_- Por que eu não consigo ler sua mente?_ – Não contive minha curiosidade. Todos na sala ficaram surpresos, menos Nessie.

_- Meu talento. Aro tirou a sorte grande, ganhou uma Nez e uma Isabella para ele. Só que, sem falsa modéstia, Eu sou melhor que sua esposa__._ – Ela sorriu ironicamente para mim, Bella se sentiu um pouco ofendida. – _Neutralizo talentos mentais e também neutralizo os físicos. Duvido que a vidente consiga prever alguma coisa se eu estiver envolvida, diretamente ou indiretamente._

_- Eu posso ver ao seu redor._ – Alice rebateu.

_- Como andou funcionando sua vidência esses últimos anos com os Volturi, essa sua tática tem obtido sucesso?_ – Ela a testou.

_- Eu não ando conseguindo ver nada._ – Alice confessou.

_- Provavelmente era eu._ – O sorriso novamente. – _Aposto que agora tem livre acesso as decisões de Aro. O que é uma coisa boa, precisaremos saber quando ele ira decidir nos matar._ – Ela disse seca, fria.

_- Karl Volturi, era dele o rastro em seu quarto?_ – Jasper perguntou.

_- Sim, ele me ajudou a tirar minhas coisas daqui. – _Ela explicou.

_- Ele está morto._ – Emmet ameaçou.

_- Não ouse__._ – Electra estava de pé em um movimento, desafiando Emmet. Era uma cena engraçada de se ver, porque ela parecia uma criança na frente de Emmet e mesmo assim o desafiava como igual, como se pudesse lidar com ele facilmente. Menina de coragem.

_- Nem pense nisso! Ele é meu amigo! E provavelmente, eu espero, chegue por aqui nos próximos dias, ele e mais outro amigo meu__._ – Nessie entrou em estado de pânico.

_- Que outro amigo?_ – Jacob perguntou.

_- Alec Volturi._ - "Na verdade, ele é muito mais que um simples amigo." Pensou ela, agora eu estava começando a ficar curioso a respeito de Alec. – _E ninguém aqui vai tentar matá-lo, eu espero._

_- Alec Volturi, você é amiga de Alec Volturi? Você confia nele? – _Alice perguntou quase histérica.

_- Sim, eu confio nele. Não é culpa dele ser irmão de quem é, ele só cumpri as ordens de seu líder__._ – Aquela frase me pareceu ensaiada.

_- As verdades não ditas, quais seriam elas?_ – Jacob perguntou preocupado. Ele não fazia idéia do que ela estava se referindo, mas eu sabia. Ele não iria gostar da resposta.

_- Imprinting, Jacob, Renesmee. Soa-lhe familiar?_ – Ela estava sendo modesta quando confessou ainda estar furiosa com isso, ela estava era raivosa e cheia de veneno na língua.

_- Você descobriu?_ – Jacob estava chocado, acredito que não esperava por essa reação. Mas esconder isso dela foi escolha dele não nossa, nunca gostei de enganar minha filha.

_- Surpreso? Isso é uma informação tão importante para mim quanto para você, talvez até mais para mim, afinal quem teve o destino fadado antes de nascer aqui não foi você, foi eu. E vocês esconderam isso de mim à vida inteira? Como puderam?_ – Ela estava consternada.

_- Não foi porque queríamos querida, Jake nos pediu, já devíamos tanto a ele._ – Esme começou a se explicar. Eu sei o quão difícil era manter aquilo em segredo para ela, porque todas as vezes que Jacob agia de uma forma estranha com Nessie ela corria e contava para Esme. Ela sempre soube as respostas para suas perguntas, perguntas como... "Isso é tão errado, se ele amava minha mãe, porque ainda fica ao nosso redor assistindo a nossa felicidade, isso deveria magoá-lo mais, não?" Ou, "Jacob às vezes me olha de uma forma tão estranha, diferente da forma amigável e divertida, eu não sei o que isso significa." Eu ouvi isso, todos ouviam isso, e ficávamos de boca calada, por Jacob.

_- Não é só por isso._ – Bella tentou tirar a culpa de cima de Jake, mas agora não tinha mais jeito.

_- Você me priva de ter escolhas e ainda consegue me privar de ter conhecimento? Como pôde?_ – Ela quase gritou com Jake, no meu intimo eu estava gostando de ver aquilo. Quando Jake teve a imprinting com Nessie, eu me contive muito para não matá-lo, porque isso a magoaria, isso a deixaria infeliz no futuro, porque seu futuro era ele. Mas agora eu tinha minhas duvidas se Nessie aceitaria esse futuro tão facilmente.

_- Eu também não tive escolhas Ness_. - Ele estava devastado, havia esperado desesperadamente por ela nesses últimos dias para ser tratado assim, tão rudemente, em um assunto tão delicado.

_- Acho que devíamos deixá-los a sós._ – Carlisle pediu para todos, eu não me mexi, Bella não se mexeu, Electra não se mexeu, ninguém se mexeu.

_- Não é preciso, Eu não vou mais falar com Jake por hoje. Agora eu só quero estar aqui com todos vocês, assistir um filme do lado da minha mãe enquanto meu pai, Rose e Elle me ajudam a escolher qual vai ser o carro que vou ganhar de presente de aniversário do meu avô._ – Ela piscou o olho esquerdo para Carlisle. – _Eu só quero ter uma noite normal, eu preciso sentir que voltei para casa, que voltei para o lar._ – Ela se acalmou, guardou toda raiva dentro de si, e voltou a ser a Nessie que eu conhecia.

_- Eu não sou mais bem-vindo aqui?_ – Jake perguntou com a voz morta.

_- Você sempre será bem vindo aqui Jacob, você só não é mais bem-vindo ao meu redor__._ – Ela estava muito magoada com ele, o chamou pelo nome e sequer fez o favor de olhá-lo enquanto dizia isso. Simplesmente seguiu para o sofá e roubou o controle da TV das mãos de Emmet. Jacob se sentou na escada e ficou lá quieto, somente nos observando.

_- Qual a programação de hoje mãe?_ – Essa era uma tradição que as duas desenvolveram, ver filmes antigos todas as vezes que se sentiam diferentes, tristes de alguma forma.

_- HBO._ – Bella falou para Nessie, pedindo desculpas por tudo para Jake com o olhar.

_- Pai, Elle, Rose, quais são os últimos lançamentos da BMW?_ – Ela perguntou tentando parecer normal. Em 5 segundos estávamos todos ao lado dela dando dicas, Electra parecia realmente entender de carros. Nessie estava sentada ao lado de Bella, sendo envolvida por seus braços, Bella estava tão feliz, a Casa estava tão Feliz.

Alice manteve um lado de sua mente em Aro e seu próximo passo e o outro no próximo aniversario de Nessie, era daqui a um mês e meio. Ela estava jogando todas as suas idéias em cima de Jasper, que só sabia sorrir, porque ela estava feliz, agora ela conseguia ver. Esme acabou se juntando aos dois, Carlisle e Emmet se juntou a nós depois de algum tempo. Nessie começou a se sentir puxada para o lado das motos, até Bella desistiu de fingir que estava prestando atenção no filme Bonequinha de Luxo que estava passando na TV e começou a dar sua opinião sobre motos que conhecia.

Por um instante nossos olhos se encontrarão e foi difícil conter o sorriso que tomou conta de nossos lábios, nossa filha havia voltado para nós viva e mais decidida do que nunca. Jacob ficou lá, revivendo seu inferno pessoal e dessa vez ele não podia me culpar. Dessa vez ele só podia culpar a si próprio.


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

Já havia cinco dias que estávamos ali, com os Cullens. Alice se esforçava para prever a decisão de Aro, quando ele viria atrás de nós, mas ela não conseguia chegar a nenhum lugar fixo. Expliquei a ela que deveria ser por causa dos principais membros da guarda já estarem em missão na Rússia, ele devia estar esperando eles retornarem para agir. Eu tentava me manter focada e não ficar tão perto de momentos íntimos da família, eu já havia tido minha cota. Não que eu não os suportasse, eles eram ótimas pessoas e eram muito bons comigo, até mais do que eu merecia.

No dia em que cheguei aqui e tive que assistir aquela cena, eu tirei forças do canto mais esquecido da minha alma para não chorar ali, na frente de todos. Ver eles a abraçando como se ela fosse tudo, como se ela fosse o mundo deles, doeu. Pela primeira vez eu senti inveja de Nez, senti porque ela tinha uma família, porque ela havia crescido em um lar cheio de amor e carinho, porque ela tinha uma mãe, porque ela tinha um pai que a amava, mas aquilo passou depois que eu tive tempo de colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Ela só teve mais sorte que eu, eu que era a azarenta da historia e ponto final.

Depois daquela enorme briga, Nez ainda não havia dirigido uma palavra ao cachorro e sequer havia dado algum indicio de que tinha um relacionamento com Alec. Ela estava com medo, mas aquilo não podia durar, daqui á uns dias Alec chegaria aqui e ela não teria contado nada. Então do que adiantou fugirmos para cá primeiro?

Daqui a uns dias Karl também chegaria aqui e era nisso que eu estava focando, me manter inteira até lá, não desabar pelo meio do caminho. Então tratei de me manter ocupada. Carlisle se interessou muito sobre meu talento e minha vida, não que eu gostasse desse tipo de atenção, mas assim eu não pensava em como eu agüentaria até Karl chegar.

Rosalie andava me ensinando alguns truques de mecânica, a Land Rover Range Rover preta que eu havia roubado no aeroporto para chegar até aqui era nosso laboratório, ele era tão lindo que me deu pena, mas prometi a mim mesma que teria um carro do mesmo modelo. Rose havia me indicado o Jeep Commander e eu estava de olho nele, ele seria meu.

Emmet e Jasper estavam entusiasmados com uma batalha agendada, estavam treinando feito loucos, eu e Nez entramos na zona de batalha também. Eles se surpreenderam com as nossas técnicas, "Ness não sabia sequer se defender quando foi para Volterra e voltou com capacidade para me ensinar alguns truques", foi o que Jasper comentou. Era esse o resultado dos treinos com Felix, afinal ele era o melhor no que fazia.

Nez estava na cozinha com Esme, aprendendo a cozinhar, acredito que ela estava fazendo o mesmo que eu, se mantendo ocupada para não pensar em Alec. Eu estava no sofá da sala assistindo TV com Rose, quando Jacob invadiu a casa.

_- Ness, eu sei que você está aqui. Precisamos conversar._ – Ele disse devastado, não conseguia compor esse teu lado humano.

_- Diga._ – Ela veio da cozinha para a sala e disse com a voz dura, sem emoção.

_- Eu pedi para não lhe contarem nada, porque você era só uma criança inocente..._ – Ele disse de uma vez, talvez tenha percebido que Nez não ficaria a sós com ele. Assim que começou a falar, Nez o cortou.

_- Eu era só uma criança inocente?_ – Fingiu pensar no assunto. – _Pelos primeiros quatro anos talvez, porque depois... Depois... Me desculpe, mas eu não sou tão inocente quanto pensa. _– Ela parecia ter as respostas na ponta da língua como se tivesse ensaiado muito para esse momento. Ela ainda estava magoada com ele, agia como se permanecer ao seu lado fosse um castigo. Ele percebeu isso

_- Okey, perdão por não enxergar que você cresceu. Mais me diga aqui e agora que não sente nada por mim, olhando nos meus olhos._ - Ele forçou.

Eu e Rose entendemos nossa deixa e nos levantamos, ela foi para a cozinha, eu resolvi ir para o quarto de Nez. O problema é que eu teria que atravessar a sala e passar pelos dois.

_- Eu não te desejo da forma que você queria Jacob._ – Ela disse firme e levantei o olhar rapidamente, para confirmar que ela o fez o olhando dentro dos olhos.

_- Isso não é possível, você já viu alguma imprinting falhar?_ – Ele jogou baixo.

_- Talvez seja porque as outras meninas nunca tiveram escolha, vocês não a deixam viver, praticamente as privatizam._ - Sua voz falhou, eu já estava no meio das escadas. O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido.

_- O que foi isso?_ – O pai dela perguntou do andar de cima.

_- Nada._ – Nez disse meio desesperada.

_- Ele?_ – Sua voz soou furiosa. Eu fiquei paralisada enquanto compreendia o que estava acontecendo. – _Não me diga que isso realmente aconteceu?_ – Ele já havia passado por mim em uma velocidade irreal e segurava Nez pelos ombros.

_- O que você viu?_ – Jacob perguntou para Edward, eu já sabia do que se tratava.

Bella já havia descido, Rose, Emmet e Esme também haviam se juntado rapidamente na sala para assistir aquela cena. Edward a soltou lentamente e fechou as mãos em punhos, não havia gostado do que havia visto.

_- Alguém te machucou Ness?_ – Jacob pegou o rosto de Nez nas mãos e disse de uma forma protetora.

_- Ninguém me machucou._ – Respondeu, enquanto tirava as mãos de Jacob de seu rosto.

_- Então o que Edward viu em sua mente para ter essa reação?_ – Ele pareceu confuso.

_- Ele viu um beijo Jacob, um beijo entre mim e..._ – Ela explodiu, jogando tudo pro alto, pouco se importando com quem estava ouvindo. O rosto de Jacob desabou de vez, foi como se ele entrasse em estado de choque.

_- Entre você e quem?_ – Sua mãe perguntou chocada.

_- Quem é ele?_ – Emmet perguntou, controlando o ciúme. Edward olhou fixamente para Nez, esperando ela confessar em voz alta.

_- Entre mim e... Alec Volturi._ – Ela os encarou, esperando pelas diversas reações.

_- Alec? _– Esme repetiu, não acreditando.

_- Aquele Alec?_ – Rose quis ter certeza.

_- Um Volturi?_ – Emmet caçoou.

_- Aquele Alec. _– Ela confirmou.

_- Você não pode fazer isso, ele nos atacou lembra?_ – Bella jogou as palavras em cima dela.

_- Ele te atacou._ – Edward corrigiu.

_- Vão mesmo tornar esse evento importante? Ele só estava cumprindo ordens, ele não é como vocês pensam._ – Ela começou a se explicar.

_- Ele não é uma boa escolha Ness._ – Bella a advertiu.

_- Como se eu pudesse escolher, você mais do que ninguém deveria me entender._ – Ela respondeu, controlando a raiva que estava quase emergindo em sua voz.

_- Não compare seu pai a ele. Seu pai não mata pessoas. Seu pai nunca atacou minha família. Seu pai não faz coisas terríveis só porque alguém mandou._ – Elas começaram a discutir. Me pergunto se essa seria a primeira discussão das duas, porque todos estavam olhando aterrorizados para a cena.

_- Isso não importa para mim, porque deveria importar para vocês? Eu o amo, ele me ama, é isso que deve valer, não seu passado._ – Ela disse de queixo erguido.

_- Eu não me importo, Eu não vou desistir de você._ – Jacob suspirou, com aquela declaração toda a raiva do cômodo se foi e só restou pena.

_- Não desista, se quer voltar 12 anos e sofrer tudo novamente, lute._ – Ela jogou na cara dele. Aquela frase deve ter doído mais que todas as outras, por que ele simplesmente se virou e foi embora, quebrado demais para permanecer ali.

_- Ness, viu o que fez? Você não é mais a mesma._ – Bella choramingou.

_- Não mãe, agora eu sou aquilo que se encontrava adormecido em meu intimo. Eu não tenho mais medo de dizer o que penso, não tenho mais medo de ser eu mesma._ – Ela se virou e subiu as escadas me direcionando um olhar, um olhar que deixou vir á tona tudo o que estava passando por dentro dela.

Logo em seguida percebi que todos os olhos daquele cômodo me encaravam como se eu fosse culpada por tudo, talvez estivessem me considerando uma má influencia. Me virei, não consegui sustentar aqueles olhares. Subi até o quarto de Nez, A porta do banheiro estava fechada.

_- Entra e fecha a porta._ – Sua voz saiu entre soluços, ela estava chorando. Passei pela porta e fechei em seguida. Ela se encontrava sentada ao lado da banheira, abraçando seus joelhos. Sentei ao seu lado e a abracei fortemente.

Não dissemos nada, não era necessário, eu sabia o porquê dela estar assim. Doeu para ela ver Jacob magoado, doeu para ela dizer tudo o que disse e ela só estava chorando por que não se arrependia. Fiquei ao seu lado até minha camisa estar ensopada por lágrimas, até o choro inconstante se tornar soluços, até suas pálpebras começarem a se fechar, até o sono chegar porque sua mente já estava cansada de pensar.

A ajudei a chegar à cama, onde ela dormiu quase que instantaneamente. Eu estava me sentindo mal pelo estado em que ela se encontrava, mas também feliz por finalmente ter aberto o jogo e fazer valer a pena essa viagem. Tirei a camisa branca que estava molhada e fiquei somente com a blusa verde que estava por baixo, me joguei na floresta pela sacada, precisava caçar. O centro da cidade não ficava tão distante da casa dos Cullen, não iria demorar chegar lá. Corri uns 15 minutos antes de perceber que estava sendo seguida. Parei e esperei, quem quer que seja, me alcançar.

_- Desculpe, eu só não quero ficar em casa. Todos estão nervosos demais com o ultimo episódio. _– Era o pai da Nez.

_- E preferi ficar comigo?_ – Minha voz saiu irônica. Nunca havíamos passado mais de 30 minutos no mesmo cômodo, era óbvio que ele não me suportava.

_- Sinceramente, tenho algumas perguntas para lhe fazer. Não poder entrar na sua mente e realmente frustrante, você me parece ter uma mente fascinante._ – Ele me olhava dá mesma forma que costumava olhar para Nez. O que me envergonhou, ele devia estar com ódio de mim, não?

_- Eu vou caçar agora, você não pode me acompanhar, ou pode?_ – Perguntei realmente interessada na resposta, Nez não ousava ir caçar comigo, era tentação de mais, ela dizia. Mas o pai dela parecia não se importar com a informação.

_- Acho que consigo me segurar. Consegui por dois anos, não?_ – Ele sorriu com o próprio comentário. Éh, talvez ele seja capaz de me ver caçar sem cair em tentação, ele era forte. Corremos para a cidade, ele rapidamente tomou o posto a minha frente. Todos nessa família tinham que ser tão rápidos? Ele esperou eu estar alimentada para começar com as suas perguntas.

_- E então, como ela está? _– Sua voz estava dolorida quando me fez a pergunta.

_- Triste, ela também está sofrendo com isso. _– Confessei, será que Nez se importaria se eu contasse isso para ele?

_- É só que, Alec? Ele não me parece ser a melhor opção._ – Pais, sempre pais.

_- E não é._ – Confirmei, ele ficou meio confuso, talvez estivesse esperando que defendesse Alec com unhas e dentes. – _Mas quem terá que escolher será ela, não a sua família ou esse Jacob. Dêem um pouco de crédito a garota, ela já sabe o que é melhor para si._

_- Sabe? – _Ele arqueou uma sombracelha, como se duvidasse disso._ – Mas não vamos falar sobre isso. Teremos tempo para esse assunto, e primeiramente, eu tenho que conhecê-lo de verdade, só mais alguns dias e ele chegará por aqui. _– Ele me olhou para ter certeza, confirmei. Ao menos é isso que eu espero. – _Agora eu quero saber sobre você. Herdeira Volturi, deve ser muito bem tratada, uma princesa não?_ – Ele perguntou realmente curioso, como se essa pergunta fosse dizer muito de minha personalidade.

_- Não, na verdade eu sou só a bastarda, a filha indesejada de Caius com uma simples mortal. Criada como nada mais que uma arma._ – Deixei minha voz soar indiferente, mas esse assunto sempre mexia comigo.

_- Sinto muito._ – Ele pareceu me entender e rapidamente trocou de assunto. – _Amigos?_ – Ele tentou recolher mais informações sobre mim.

_- Karl, Alec, Nez... Só?_ – Eles eram meus amigos, meus únicos.

_- Você me parece uma garota forte, forte demais para ter sentimentos verdadeiros. Deve adorar brincar com os rapazes, não? – _Eu não contive a risada com a pergunta.

_- Os rapazes gostam mais de brincar comigo, não sou tão esperta quanto imagina._ – Eu ainda estava rindo quando respondi.

_- Deixe-me ver, aquele tipo certo de cara errado apareceu em sua vida? _– Ele chutou.

_- É por aí._ – Concordei vagamente. Não me forçando a pensar em Karl.

_- Vou ter a oportunidade de conhecer o sortudo? – _Ele falava como se me conhecesse há séculos, como se tivesse toda a intimidade do mundo comigo.

_- Quando Alec aparecer._ – Era fácil falar com ele, ele era um cara bem legal.

_- Então "ele" é o Karl._ – Assenti. – _Esse cara está despertando cada vez mais minha curiosidade. – _Ele pensou alto. No caminho de volta a casa dos Cullen, viemos quase caminhando. Quando chegamos já estava escuro. Nez nos esperava ao pé da escada da varanda da antiga casa. Seu pai contornou a casa e entrou pelos fundos, fugindo de um dialogo com sua filha.

_- Você foi caçar?_ – Sua voz estava fina, ela estava muito mal. Concordei levemente, enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.

_- Meu pai me odeia._ – Ela suspirou. – _Eu não consigo mais controlar meus pensamentos, eu escorreguei, agora ele está em cada canto da minha mente. Isso deve ter o irritado tanto que ele preferiu ir te assistir caçar humanos a ser forçado a assistir meus sonhos. – _Ela era a rainha do drama.

_- Não é pra tanto, ele só não acha Alec bom o suficiente para você._ _Como também não devia achar Jacob bom o suficiente, mas ele suportava Jacob porque era seu destino. Alec não é seu destino, ele é sua escolha._ – Tentei fazê-la se sentir melhor.

_- O que foi Alice? O que você está vendo?_ – Era Jasper, aparentemente Alice estava tendo uma visão. Escutamos atentamente.

_- Aro. Ele se decidiu. Provavelmente uma semana e meia, é tudo o que temos._ – Alice e Edward disseram juntos.

Gelo percorreu a minha espinha. "Uma semana e meia, é tudo o que temos." As palavras ecoaram na minha mente, me provocando tonturas. Se Aro já havia se decidido era porque, provavelmente, Alec, Karl e os outros já haviam voltado. Quanto tempo levaria para eles nos encontrarem? Chegariam antes? Eu espero que sim. Estou contando com isso.

Em uma semana e meia eu iria enfrentar a coisa mais próxima de uma família que eu já tive. Demetri, eu finalmente iria me acertar com ele. Jane, imagino o que Alec fará, afinal ela ainda é sua irmã. Caius, eu não pretendo ficar ao seu redor para assistir seu fim, ele pode ter me deixado nos fundos todo esse tempo, mas ainda era meu pai, eu não sou esse tipo de monstro. Marcus, Karl era muito próximo de Marcus, mas um dia Karl me confessou que fora Marcus quem lhe dera a idéia que acabei usurpando, desertar o clã, de que lado Marcus ficaria afinal? Perguntas e mais perguntas quicaram em minha mente, mas a que mais me deixava preocupada era: Sairíamos dessa?


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

**Karl POV**

Seria sempre assim? Era esse meu Kharma?

Tive tantas mulheres por diversão que nunca me despertaram sequer um sentimento sincero e como castigo, toda vez que eu tivesse Elle, a única mulher que amei, em minhas mãos teria que ser por menos de um minuto?

Cheguei à conclusão que nosso amor equivale á um floco de gelo.

Tente pegar um pequeno floco nas mãos, o calor de seu corpo o derrete mais rápido que a luz solar que receberia em um dia completo e a única sensação que indica sua existência, é o frio em sua palma. No nosso caso, o frio permanecia em meu coração, já tão endurecido pelo tempo.

_- O que vamos fazer? Como vamos impedir essa loucura?_ – Alec estava desesperado. Estávamos a 20 minutos congelados no quarto vazio de Elle, a única dica de sua passagem por ali era seu perfume, presente em quantidade inebriante em todos os cantos do cômodo. Havíamos ido para lá depois de termos recebido a notícia de que as duas haviam desertado o clã e a ordem de execução. Aro não podia estar falando sério, por isso viemos aqui, para ter certeza, Alec já havia conferido o quarto de Nez, também vazio. Por que elas fizeram isso sem nos avisar? Automaticamente soube a resposta, nossa mente não era privada de Aro e ele já havia feito seu teste em nós. Se estivéssemos meramente envolvidos nisso, também seriamos executados.

_- Vamos atrás delas. _– Respondi como se fosse a única resposta possível.

_- Mas é isso que elas querem?_ – Alec e seus medos. Como ele podia pensar que Nez não o amava? Eles eram feitos um para o outro.

_- E isso importa? Eu vou estar ao lado de Elle quando Aro chegar, não importa o que ela faça ou diga, eu vou estar lá. Não senti o mesmo por Nez?_ – Ele assentiu duramente.

_- Preciso falar com Demetri._ – Eu precisava encontrá-lo e sugar seu talento com urgência, eu precisava cair na estrada antes deles. Com sorte Aro ainda planejaria algumas coisas, talvez um modo de tê-las de volta, elas são preciosas. Alec me seguia nervoso, perdido em seus pensamentos.

_- Demetri._ – Disse, quando finalmente o encontrei conversando com Heidi na biblioteca. Ele sorriu de lado, como se estivesse adorando aquilo tudo. Desgraçado.

_- Alec, Karl._ – Heidi nos cumprimentou. Ela me olhou de uma forma que eu nunca antes encontrei em seus olhos, era pena, ela estava com pena de mim. – _Até mais Demetri._ – E com isso ela foi embora, estalando seus saltos altíssimos no chão de mármore. Mas eu estava mais preocupado era com outro detalhe, eu não estava conseguindo entrar na mente de Demetri e sugar seu talento. Ele estava me bloqueando.

_- Surpreso? Não é tão difícil quanto imagina._ – Ele sentiu minhas múltiplas tentativas de penetrar em sua mente e estava zombando da minha cara.

_- Qual o problema Karl?_ - Alec parecia não estar entendo nada.

_- Eu não estou conseguindo. Ele não está permitindo._ – O sorriso zombeteiro de Demetri cresceu ainda mais em seu rosto.

_- E desde quando Demetri pode te bloquear? Que eu saiba isso nunca aconteceu. _– Essa pergunta também estava me incomodando, e muito.

_- Eu descobri que..._ – Ele começou a andar ao nosso redor, se achando o homem mais esperto do planeta. – _Se eu manter minha mente em um ponto, mantê-la completamente focada, ela não deixa brechas para intrusos__._

_- Focada? – _Abafei uma risada, não acreditei no que estava ouvindo. Me burlar era assim tão simples? Como ninguém antes havia descoberto?

_- Sim, focada. Como agora, estou realmente focado na lembrança do perfume, da pele, do gosto de Electra... _– Não precisei ouvir mais, meu punhos se fecharam e em menos de 2 milésimos de segundo eu já havia dado um soco no queixo de Demetri que o havia feito cair no chão.

_- Vai ser preciso mais do que isso para me fazer perder o foco. Você sabe, ela é inesquecível. _– Ele piscou o olho esquerdo para mim. Eu ia socá-lo novamente mais Alec segurou meu braço.

_- Ele está mentindo, e não será com socos que conseguirá o que precisa._ – Ele avisou. Mentira? Algo me dizia que não era mentira, mas isso não significa que Elle havia gostado.

_- Pena que tenha que morrer, ela é tão... Deliciosa._ – Me soltei de Alec, torci o braço dele e o virando de costas, o pressionei contra a parede.

_- Você não têm o direito de falar dela__._ – Rosnei, veneno transbordava em minha boca. Eu estava entorpecido por ódio, primeiro porque ele falava de Elle como se ela já tivesse sido dele, o que me lembrou automaticamente de Jane dizendo que Demetri também era dela, e segundo porque eu ainda não havia conseguido sugar seu talento.

_- O que está acontecendo aqui?_ – A voz de Jane soou atrás de mim, ela parecia bastante curiosa.

_- Jane, é melhor não estar envolvida nisso. _– Alec pediu. Demetri se soltou com habilidade do aperto, o que me fez dar um chute em seu joelho que o desarmou automaticamente.

_- Eles vão ir atrás delas Jane, eles vão desertar._ – Dei mais um soco em seu olho. Observei que toda vez que ele vinha para cima de mim, antes de conseguir me tocar, caia no chão. Assistir aquela cena devia estar sendo engraçado.

_- Que patético__.__ – _Ela disse quando Demetri caiu mais uma vez no chão_. - Eu já sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo. _– Ela disse para Alec. Nessa ultima semana Jane havia se mostrado mais próxima de Alec do que nunca, o que a trazia para mais perto de mim obviamente, mas reparei que ela estava sendo mais amiga do que o normal, suas piadinhas não tinham mais espaços em nossos diálogos. Talvez ela realmente tenha seguido em frente, aceitado que dessa vez fora Elle quem ganhou, e que se ela não engolisse seu orgulho, também acabaria perdendo seu irmão.

_- Não dá mais para existir sem ela Jane. _– Alec confessou. Eu estava dando uma chave de pescoço em Demetri, pensando no que fazer com ele, agora que ele já sabia o que íamos fazer, ele só ia atrapalhar.

_- Afinal, Por que vocês estão brigando, quer dizer, por que Demetri está apanhando?_ – Jane perguntou para mim.

_- Acredite se quiser, mas ele não está me permitindo sugar seu talento. Diz ele que mantendo a mente focada__,__ eu não posso entrar. _– Resmunguei, não gostando nada do que havia acabado de dizer.

_- Então que ele tente manter a mente focada com isso._ – Jane deixou seu talento fluir. Demetri tentou abafar o grito, mas acabou caindo mais uma vez no chão se contorcendo de dor. Foi aí que eu consegui, eu senti seu talento pulsando em sua mente e o drenei como sangue, mas essa sensação conseguia ser ainda melhor. Eu me senti mais forte, mais capaz, e o mais incrível: eu senti o rastro de Elle como se estivesse fresco, não de uma semana atrás.

_- Sua vadia__,__ você vai pagar por isso._ – Demetri disse para Jane, assim que ela o liberou da dor.

_- Vai pro inferno Demetri._ – Jane disse ao mesmo tempo em que eu dava mais um soco nele.

_- Karl, vamos? Já conseguimos o que precisávamos. – _Alec me puxou pelo braço antes que eu despedaçasse Demetri de vez.

_- Outra morte desnecessária vai ser a daquela gostosa da sua namorada, sequer tive tempo para fazer com ela o que você não é capaz._ – Demetri disse depois de estar de pé, massageando a nuca. Eu senti a vibração de ódio que passou por Alec, ele sequer me segurava mais. Ele já estava em cima de Demetri dando a maior surra que ele já deve ter recebido. Ele suspendeu Demetri na parede, segurando com apenas uma mão seu pescoço.

_- Você acaba com ele ou vai deixar todo o trabalho sujo para mim?_ – Alec rosnou sem sequer desviar os olhos de Demetri. Joguei uma fileira de livros no chão e, com o mesmo isqueiro que eu havia usado para matar todos aqueles recém nascidos, ateei fogo na pequena pilha montada no meio da biblioteca. Depois fui caminhando lentamente até Demetri, que ainda estava preso na parede por Alec.

_- Aro vai matar vocês._ – Demetri profetizou. Eu ri deliciosamente em resposta.

_- Sério? Não acho que ele vá sentir muito a sua falta. _– E com isso eu arranquei sua cabeça de seu tronco e a joguei em meio ao fogo. Alec acabou de despedaçá-lo e de jogar os restos a fogueira. O cheiro pesado de vampiro queimando dominou o cômodo.

_- Acho melhor vocês partirem agora._ – Jane suspirou.

_- Você vai conosco._ – Alec disse, convicto.

_- Eu não posso, já escolhi meu destino. Andem__,__ vão logo._ – Ela pediu mais uma vez.

_- Até pequena, Até._ - Alec a abraçou forte e depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

_- Obrigado. _– Eu disse, meio sem jeito.

_- Você pode me abraçar Karl, prometo que não vou arrancar pedaço. _– Ela tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Então eu a abracei, pela primeira vez a vendo como uma amiga.

Não sei por quanto tempo corremos atrás do rastro de Elle e de Nez, só sei que corremos como loucos, não se importando com nada mais. Só acordei para a vida quando percebi que estávamos quase entrando nas ruas de Lyon, França. O que elas poderiam querer na França? Seguimos seu rastro pelos telhados dos prédios, elas foram para o centro, deram algumas voltas e entraram em uma boate chamada Gormogon. Não acredito nisso, O que Elle estaria fazendo ali? Na boate de Henry, ela não o conhecia, conhecia? Em um estalo entendi tudo. Não importa como, mas Elle devia ter descoberto o favor que Henry me devia, Elle é esperta, possui seus meios. Garota maligna.

_- O que elas fariam aqui? Têm certeza que não se confundiu?_ – Alec disse meio sem jeito, já devia estar tentando falar isso há muito tempo.

_- Eu sei o que elas vieram fazer aqui__.__ Ando compartilhando a cama de um gênio do mal. _– Eu abri um sorriso de admiração, Alec abafou uma risada. - _Me segue._

Entramos na boate pelos fundos, aproveitando que a porta estava aberta para expulsar um bêbado. As luzes psicodélicas e o som ensurdecedor tomaram conta do lugar. Estava difícil passar rápido pela massa dançante de pessoas e eu precisava chegar ao outro lado, precisava falar com Henry. Elas ainda podiam estar ali, protegidas, Henry faria isso por mim, ele me devia.

Quando finalmente conseguimos atravessar um grupo de garotas que estavam tentando nos puxar para dançar, chegamos as escadas para os camarotes. Henry estaria lá em cima, tenho certeza. O problema era que eu não estava com o meu anel de Onix, o deixei em Volterra. Eu conheço o sistema, apresente o anel do clã e a passagem é livre. Agora eu teria que pensar em outra maneira de subir. Uma vampira de cabelos pretos e cacheados ia subir as escadas, agi por impulso e a puxei pelo braço para mim.

_- Karl Volturi, diga para Henry que Karl Volturi está aqui._ – Susurrei em seu ouvido. Seus olhos faiscaram ao ouvir meu nome.

_- Algum problema Michaella?_ – O segurança perguntou para a garota em minhas mãos.

_- __Não Sebastian, nenhum._ - Ela continuou a me observar, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma a sua frente.

_- __Karl? O Karl da Electra?_ - Ela disse o nome de Elle com desdém, como se não valesse a pena gastar saliva para pronuncia-lo.

_- __Electra? Ela está aqui?_ - Não contive a expressão de esperança que tomou minha face. Elle podia estar lá em cima, como eu queria que ela estivesse lá em cima.

_- __Não!_ - Ela disse como se a ideia de Elle ainda estar por lá fosse terrivél - _Ela foi embora faz mais de uma semana._ - Justificou.

_- __Embora?_ - Como assim embora? O que elas vieram fazer aqui então? - _Eu preciso falar com Henry._ - Disse decidido.

_- O__key, eu vou cham__á-__lo para você._ - Ela disse antes de se virar e subir as escadas rapido o suficiente para ainda ser considerada humana.

_- __Quem é Henry?_ - Alec me perguntou, se soltando dos braços de uma garota que estava o agarrando, humanas.

_- __Um velho amigo meu. E não, eu não sei o porque delas terem vindo aqui._ - Me expliquei rapidamente

_- __Não__,__ eu não quero dançar._ - Dei um fora na garota que havia soltado Alec e vindo em minha direção, como se não tivesse me visto ainda.

Então Henry desceu as escadas seguido pela garota morena, Michaella. Já fazia decadas que eu não via esse rosto, não percebi o quanto sentia falta dele até agora.

_- __Henry, irmão!_ - O abraçei rapidamente, o abraço de combatentes de guerra, ele costumava dizer.

_- __Karl, Quanto tempo! Fazem decádas que você não vêm aqui se divertir um pouco, andava muito ocupado?_ - Seu rosto tomou aquela expressão maliciosa já tão conehcida, era praticamente sua marca registrada.

_- __Alguém andou me ocupando._ - Respondi, sorrindo de lado. Henry riu alto.

_- __Foi esse alguém que te trouxe aqui hoje?_ - Ele chutou, mas já sabia a resposta.

_- __Por que ela veio aqui Henry?_ - Meu rosto voltou para a expressão sombria que tinha antes.

_- __Ela queria minha ajuda._ - Seu tom de voz se tornou sério. Michaella sibilou como se aquilo a revoltasse, eu e Henry a encaramos furiosos, ela se calou contrariada. - _Ela e a outra... Renesmee, queriam um avião para Seattle._

_- __Seattle?_ - Alec ecoou meus pensamentos. Seattle. Como não vi antes? É claro que era isso, Elle estava levando Nez para sua familia, por que ela sabia que se ela continuasse em Volterra ela não estaria segura. Ela só estava tentando arrumar tudo do jeitinho torto dela. Pensando no bem de todos, talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida.

_- __Elas estavam bem quando chegaram aqui?_ - Uma outra duvida minha, Aro disse que elas haviam fugido, mas sabesse lá a verdade.

_- Sim, sim. Só estavam bastante cansadas. _– Henry me tranqüilizou.

_- __Obrigado Henry__,__ por cuidar delas por nós. _- Alec ecoou meus agradecimentos.

_- Karl, Elle me pediu para te passar um recado._ - Ele parecia ter acabado de se lembrar. O encarei curioso.

_- __Bom primeiramente__...__ C__ara__,__ o que v__o__c__ê__ anda fazendo com aquela garota__?_ - Ele perguntou consternado.

_- __Como?_ - Perguntei confuso. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? O que eu andava fazendo com Elle? Eu andava a amando intensamente a cada segundo. Serve?

_- __Ela veio aqui e acabou confessando p__ara__ mim que não tinha direito de esperar sua fidelidade__, não tinha direito de esperar__qualquer coisa __de você, p__or__q__ue__ você nunca __a __prometera nada e vocês __sequer__ tinham um compromisso. EU percebi o quanto você a ama e precisa dela, mas v__o__c__ê__ já disse isso p__ara__ ela__,__ ou melhor__,__ já demonstrou isso alguma vez__?_ – Ele jogou as palavras em cima de mim.

_- E__u nunca a prometi nada?_ - Repeti chocado. Como assim ela disse essas coisas para Henry? Ela sequer o conhecia direito. Devia estar guardando tudo por tempo demais e, cansada do jeito que Henry disse que estava, deve ter jogado tudo em cima dele e depois morrido de vergonha. Comprometimento. Eu fui tolo o suficiente para nunca perceber que ela desejava aquilo. Algo que a tornava diferente de todas as outras.

_- __Nossa__,__ eu não sei se v__o__c__ê__ ficou asssim p__or__q__uê__está__ pensando na __Elle..._ - Ele usou o apelido que Alec havia dado a ela, significava que ela confiava nele. - _Ou porque agora v__o__c__ê__ é um __Volturi__. Ela sente sua falta__,__ esse era o recado__. Karl, e__la ficou muito sensível quando eu falei de você, ela__ acredita que não passa de __mais uma__.__E__u posso ver que isso não é verdade, eu até tentei dizer a ela__,__ mas ela não escuta__.__ Ela só vai escutar você__.__ Você tem que dizer à Electra o quanto ela é importante para você._

_- E__u direi__,__ eu só não sabia q__ue__ ela se importava tanto. __E__u sou um bab__á__ca__,__ eu não tinh__a__ noção do q__ue__ se passava dentro dela__.__E__u __es__to__u__ mere__c__endo um soco agora._ - Eu estava realmente perplexo. Foi quando eu recebi um soco de esquerda, vindo da garota que acompanhava Henry, que me fez cambalear para trás.

_- W__ow!_ - Massageei meu queixo.

_- M__ichaella!_ - Henry a advertiu. Ela o olhou confusa, quase inocente, se quem a estiver olhando não reparar em suas roupas clássicas de dançarina de stripper.

_- F__oi ele quem pediu._ – Ela se explicou, Henry riu da garota.

_- E__u ia fazer o mesmo, só q__ue__ você foi mais r__á__pida__._ - Ele a puxou pela cintura, o sorriso se abriu em seus lábios.

_- Q__ual o seu problem__a__?_ - Perguntei contrariado. Alec estava rindo desde o momento que recebi o soco.

_- __O meu__?__ Nenhum__._ - Ela chegou mais perto de Henry e abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes faiscante, o que deixaria um ser humano assustado. - _Mas é que eu senti simpatia por você e como__disse que merecia um soco__,__ eu não podia deixar um amigo de Henry passando necessidade__._

_- V__ocê sibila quando eu digo o nome da __Elle__ e depois me dá um soco. __V__ocê tem q__ue__ ter algum problema._ - Semicerrei os olhos e encarei aquela vampira nos braços de Henry, ele sempre ficava com as garotas divertidas da festa, mas essa não era normal.

_- __Ela só é um pouco ciumenta __Karl, __não __á__ leve a mal__.__E__u acho que __a __mimo de mais__._ - Ele a olhou meio arrependido por ter feito isso, mas a garota sabia mecher com ele, ela fez um biquinho e ele começou a sorrir de novo. - _M__as pens__e__ bem__,__ poderia ter sido eu a te dar o soco__._- Ele falou, tirando os olhos da garota por alguns segundos.

_- __Eu não sou ciumenta__,__ mas aquela mestiça ficou dando em cima de você__._ - Ela não precisou citar nomes para eu saber de quem se tratava, ela fez questão de dizer isso com veneno nos lábios enquanto me encarava. - _A__cho bom você tomar cuidado_.

_- __Ok, Michaella já chega__!__S__e você não começar a se comportar__, __vai ter que subir__._ - Henry disse, deixando o tom brincalhão e falando sério.

_- E__la deu em cima de você?_ - Meu queixo caiu. Nós costumavamos fazer isso, dividir garotas, sistema de compartilhamento, chamavamos. Mas com Elle seria demais. A imagem de Demetri falando aquelas coisas dela, voltaram a minha mente.

_- E__la não é assim, __Karl__ você sabe disso._ - Alec falou pra mim, deve ter percebido que eu estava me lembrando de Demetri e seu veneno.

_- __Não é claro que não__!__ A gente__...__B__em__,__ a gente brigou se você quer saber__.__E__u confesso que fiz um comentário inapropriado__... O__u talvez dois__,__ mas eu só estava me divertindo um pouco__,__ eu estava realmente __e__ntediado naquele dia__.__ Michaella só está exagerando__,__ ela faz muito isso__._ - Ele olhou para ela, repreendendo-a.

_- E__la pode ser a ciumenta na sua relação__,_ - Apontei pra garota. -_M__as o q__ue__ possui o ci__ú__mes incontrol__á__vel na minha, sou eu. _- Expliquei.

_- Karl, não devemos gastar tempo jogando conversa fora. Elas devem estar nos __esperando, lá._ - Alec interveio antes que a conversa se perdurasse por mais.

_- Karl não precisa ter ciúmes, você sabe disso. A Elle só quer você!_ – Aquela frase me acalmou mais do que ele imaginava. - _Mas seu amigo tem razão, vocês já sabem onde elas estão, certo? Estão esperando o que? Á Michaella socar vocês dois, dessa vez?_

_- He, He...__N__ão teve graça._ - Fechei a cara para Henry. - _S__eattle. __V__ocê troux__e__ documentos? __O__deio aviões._ - Comentei com Alec.

_- N__a verdade não__,__ sequer __tivemos tempo __para trocar de roupa._ - Alec se explicou.

_- __Henry, meu irmão._ - Abri um sorriso inocente para ele. - _Vo__c__ê__ tem dinheiro._ - Apontei ao redor. - _D__eve ter um um jatinho__,__ não é?_

_- __É__ claro que eu tenho__!_ - Ele abriu um sorriso enorme.

_- E__ntão pensa em todas aquelas vezes que eu desisti de uma menina e cedi pra v__o__c__ê__ e me deixa ir pra __S__eattle nele?_ - Tentei.

_- __Nem pre__c__isa pedir__!_ – Ele me dirigiu aquele velho sorriso bobo. - _Mas eu estou curioso__,__ Aro deixou que você e seu amigo__...__Alec, __não__?_ - Alec assentiu. - _Fossem buscar elas e não providenciou nada para vocês__?__A__chei que fossem membros re__s__peitados na guarda__._

_- É, eramos__._ - Confessei. - _A__cho q__ue__ minha estadia por lá chegou ao fim._

_- D__esertamos._ - Alec explicou melhor. - _P__or elas._

_- Wow! O__ mesmo __Karl__ de sempre__, não?__N__ada te prende garoto__._ - Ele deu um sorriso que beirava entre a cumplicidade e o orgulho. - _M__as isso não é bom__,__ néah__?__ E as outras duas__?__ Suponho que tenham feito o mesmo.__Se eu me lembro bem__,__ quem deserta do __clã Volturi__ é gravemente punido não__?_

_- M__eu destino está fadado, devo perecer em campo de batalha contra meu antigo clã. __D__estino cruel._ - Deixei meu queixo cair, fingindo choque e consternação.

_- C__ondenados a morte, todos._ - Alec disse ao mesmo tempo que eu.

_- E vocês vão aceitar sua sentença ou estão dispostos a lutar? Ouvi dizer que você Alec, tem um poder formidável._ – Ele se dirigu a Alec com respeito.

_- V__amos lutar__,__ é claro. __A__lguma vez você já me viu fugir de uma boa luta? _- Perguntei chocado, que ídeia essa de Henry. Eu, fugir? Nunca.

_- P__rovavelmente a fam__í__lia de __Nez__ deve entrar em campo por ela, se isso acontecer, os __V__olturis não existiram mais por muito tempo._ - Bem lembrado Alec, a família de Nez. Conosco ao lado deles, o que poderia fazer a guarda?

_- __Bom, você mudou__.__V__ocê poderia querer proteger Electra e fugir com ela. Mas eu realmente não consigo pensar em nada que a guarda poderia fazer, porém já o__u__viram "Melhor prevenir do que remediar"_ – Henry deu a dica.

_- E__u até gostaria de poder fugir e proteger __Elle..._ - Era verdade, se houvesse alguma forma de fugir com ela para um lugar em que ninguém nos achasse, eu não me importaria, eu iria. - _Se ela quisesse isso, a conheço o suficiente para saber q__ue__ ela vai adorar ficar na linha de frente. Aro é um homem inteligente, ele vai arrumar um jeito, não vai deixar isso passar. __D__iriam q__ue__ ele perdeu sua autoridade_._O__s provocamos demais para permanecer vivos. _- Ele iria dar seu jeito, concerteza.

_- __Então se é assim__,__ eu vou com vocês_. – Ele disse convicto. Michaella arregalou os olhos, em choque.

_- V__ocê não precisa fazer isso __H__enry. __A__s garotas já fizeram questão de pagar minha d__í__vida._ - Eu não precisava carregar mais um para a morte. Se isso acontecer com ele, eu nunca me perdoaria.

_- __Eu sei disso__,__ mas você é meu amigo __K__arl__,__ eu quero estar lá__,__ quero poder ajudar__._ - Michaella soltou um gemido desesperado e agarrou o braço de Henry, o medo de perdê-lo estampado em seus olhos.

_- S__endo assim, vai ser bom te ter lá. __Como nos __velhos tempos. Hey garota, fica calma, eu trago ele inteiro._ - Disse para Michaella.

_- __Não__,__ eu quero ir junto__._ – Ela bateu o pé.

_- S__ério? __C__om esse seu temperamento só vai gerar problemas. __H__enry, ela é tão importante assim para ser levada?_ - Não quis soar rude, mas ela era uma garota problema. O olhar que Michaella lançou para Henry dizia que aquela pergunta significava algo para ela.

_- __Ela é sim __Karl.__ ela é importante._ - Henry se virou para Michaella - _Bebê se você quer mesmo ir__,__ você pode__._

_- E__ntão tá legal._ - Contive o riso por ele ter usado tal apelido, me pareceu um adolescente fascinado. - _M__as devemos ir logo. __V__oc__ê__a __t__êm __em seus braços, mas nós dois já não vemos q__u__em __queremos__ a pouco mais de uma semana__.__Acredite__,__ é como se fossem s__é__culos._

_- Eu vou só fazer uma ligação para Caleb, mas não seria melhor esperamos lá em cima? _– Ele apontou para as escadas.

_- P__ensei q__ue__ nunca ia diz__e__r isso e q__ue__ seriamos obrigados a ficar dando foras constantes nessas meninas._ - Alec confessou. Eu e Henry caimos em uma risada coletiva antes de subirmos para seu camarote no andar superior.

_- Esqu__eci meu anel em __V__olterra, se importa se me arranjar outro? __A__quele anel me t__r__az boas lembranças. _- Pedi depois de passar pela grande porta com a pedra de onix e entrar em seu camarote lotado de vampiros. Alguns rostos conhecidos, outros novos.

_- __Claro, devo ter um em meu escritório. Michaella se importa de peg__á__-lo para mim__?_ - Ela assentiu parecendo mais aliviada e em menos de 10 segundos estava de volta com uma caixinha preta.

_- O__brigad__o__. __V__ocê não vai trocar de roupa?_ - Ela estava realmente parecendo uma stripper. - _N__ão q__ue__ me importe __H__enry__,__ é só q__ue__ os __C__ullen são uma "fam__í__lia" de respeito e se vamos ficar por lá devemos__ respeitá-los__. __E__ ela__,__ com essas roupas..._ - Não precisei completar a frase.

_- __Essa roupa__não está boa__?__É,__ Acho que vou ser obrigada a ir sem nenhuma então__._ - Ela falou com veneno na voz, ainda irritada.

_- __Michaella__,__Karl__ tem razão__.__É__ melhor v__o__c__ê__ vestir uma roupa mais__...__A__presentável._ - Henry disse sério. Ela saiu do cômodo, batendo o pé.

Henry pediu licença para ir ligar para Caleb. Alec e eu nos sentamos no sofá de couro e ficamos calados, perdidos em lembranças talvez? Ao menos eu estava perdido na lembrança quente do toque de Elle em minha nuca, sua lingua contornando a linha do meu queixo...

_- __Assim está melhor?_ - Michaella entrou contrariada na sala. Ela estava bem melhor de calças jeans, uma blusa tomara que caia e saltos. Bem melhor. Assenti levemente.

_- __Caleb disse que em meia hora tudo estara pronto para nossa partida__._ - Henry voltou de imediato ao comôdo, para nos informar as novidades.

_- H__enry o que você achou__?_ - Michaella perguntou cheia de espectativa.

_- V__oc__ê __está linda__,__ é claro, mas eu __ainda __prefiro a sua outra roupa__._ - Ele piscou para ela e deu um sorriso cheio de malícia ao qual ela retribuiu.

_- V__ocês se merecem, é sério._ - Afirmei olhando aquela cena.- _M__eia hora?_ - Olhei para Alec, ele ainda estava lá, vagando em sua mente. Talvez não fosse somente saudades seu problema, ele teria que enfrentar a família de Nez, isso não ia dar certo. Ele ainda é um Volturi de qualquer maneira. Eles não iam aceitá-lo facilmente. Abri a caixinha preta e coloquei o anel em meu dedo. - _Q__ue ela passe bem r__á__pido._

E passou, ao menos para mim. Voltei a me perder nas lembranças dos sorrisos desconcertantes e da voz doce e descomplacente em meu ouvido, me tirando do sério.

_- H__enry já está tudo pronto para que vocês possam partir__._ - Caleb disse, entrando derrepente no camarote.

_- __Caleb__!__A__inda por aqui__?_ - Me levantei e fui cumprementá-lo.

_- Karl__,__quanto tempo__!_ – Apertei sua mão. - _Sim ainda estou__,__ eu gosto daqui__._

_- C__laro q__ue__ gosta. __C__omo não?_ - Comentei meio sem jeito.

_- V__amos então __H__enry__,__M__ichaella? __S__ó vou descansar quando el__a__ estiver em m__e__us braços__._ – Soltei sem pensar.

_- __Apaixonado? Logo você __Karl__ "__O __indomável" cons__e__guiram te am__arr__ar, quem foi a coitada__?_- Caleb brincou.

_- __É __impossivel não se apaixonar por __Elle__._ - Sorri de lado. Aquilo era verdade. Me aproximei dela, simplesmente para tê-la, ela seria só mais uma conquista, mas aqueles olhos verdes me prenderam, não consigo sair mais.

_- Elle, __voc__ê__ quer dizer a mestiça que levei à __S__eattle outro dia?_ – Ele perguntou confuso.

_- P__erfeita não? _- Arqueei uma sombracelha e ri maliciosamente. Se Elle estivesse aqui, ela teria me dado um soco nas costelas.

_- __Bonita sim, tenho que admitir__.__M__as não tive a chance de conversar muito com ela._ – Ele deu de ombros.

_-__ Que bom__._ - Disse alíviado, Henry riu atrás de mim.

_- __Tudo bem. Mas o que todos vão tanto fazer em __S__eattle?_– Ele perguntou curioso.

_- __Uma guerra__._ - Henry deu um sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes.

_- __Que droga! Você e __Karl__ sempre ficam com toda a diversão._ – Ele disse contrariado. Eu não contive a risada, estava realmente com saudades desses caras.

_- Q__uem sabe outro dia, outra guerra. __S__e precisarmos de reforços._ - Bati uma leve continência para Caleb, ao qual ele retribuiu.

_- V__amos então__? S__em mais de__longas. __Alec__e__stá ficando entediado._ - Apontei para ele, que estava aéreo.

_- E__u não estou entendiado, n__e__m um pouco. __S__ó estou completamente alerta. __T__entando entrar na mente de __A__ro. __O__ conheço a m__a__is tempo, estou tentando prever o__q__ue__ ele ira fazer em tal situação._ - Ele coçou o queixo, parecendo realmente concentrado, e eu aqui me divertindo, na medida do possível.

_- __Até a volta Caleb__._ - Henry se despediu e foi em direção às escadas, com um braço ao redor da cintura de Michaella.

Então nós partimos da França o mais rápido possivel. Algumas horas de viagem e ela estaria envolvida em meu abraço, segura. Eu queria tanto poder beijá-la, queria tanto poder olhar para dentro da imensidão verde de seus olhos. Sentir seu perfume único, seu toque.

Ainda tinha um problema, Henry me disse que ela estava triste porque pensava que não passava de mais uma, é claro que ela era mais, muito mais. Eu só fugi por tanto tempo de compromisso que esqueçi como se faz. O que eu faria por ela? O que eu faria para ela entender? Ela tinha que entender. Não gosto de pensar que uma parte de sua mente está sempre pensando que eu vou conhecer outra e depois esquecê-la. Isso não é verdade. Eu nunca vou esquecê-la. Meus pensamentos seriam seus por todo o resto da eternidade.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

**Alec POV**

America. Fazia um bom tempo que não colocava meus pés por essas terras. Haviamos roubado um Kia Cerato Branco, Michaella estava dirigindo depois de fazer uma cena para conseguir o que queria. Eu estava pensando no que veria quando chegassemos finalmente aos Cullen. Eu veria Nez aos braços daquele cachorro e não poderia fazer nada?

Era isso então? Séra que nossa historia se resumeria á alguns dias longe da realidade em terras estrangeiras, seria só isso? Não podia, tinha que ser mais. Eu a amava, ela disse que me amava, essas palavras não poderiam ser varridas pelo vento.

_- É essa casa?_ - Michaella perguntou para todos nós.

_- É sim._ - Eu e Karl dissemos juntos. Já dava para sentir o perfume delas flutuando no ar.

_- É hora do show._ - Henry comentou com seu tom brincalhão.

Abrimos as portas juntos e ficamos nos encarando, cada um depositando no outro coragem para ir bater na porta da casa. Fui na frente. Eles já me conheciam, não que isso fosse uma coisa boa. Uma batida forte e duas seguidas. Cruzei os dedos, para dar boa sorte, eu sei que isso é infantil, mas dizem que dá certo, não?

_- Alec._ - Fora Edward quem abrira a porta, Meu sogro? A doze anos atrás eu queria matá-lo. Essa situação era constrangedora, se pudesse estaria corado. E foi quando eu a vi, com a respiração ofegante pela leve corrida até a porta.

_- Alec._ - Ela disse aliviada, feliz, e mais algumas emoções misturadas. Ela ficou atrás do braço protetor de seu pai que olhava para o rosto dos outros cauteloso.

Elle desceu as escadas furiosamente a deslizou pela brecha entre Edward e o portal da porta. Ela simplesmente pulou no colo de Karl e o beijou, sem vergonha alguma, da mesma maneira que eu queria tomar Nez nos lábios nesse exato momento.

_- Alec!_ - Ela me abraçou, sem desgrudar de Karl.

_- Elle!_ – Retribui o abraço.

_- Pai me deixa passar. _- Nez disse séria para Edward. Ele não se moveu e continuou olhando para meu rosto. Acho que Nez não aguentou mais ficar ali, sem fazer nada, e simplesmente escapou do braço dele e me abraçou, me abraçou forte. Seu perfume me trazendo de volta para mim. Afaguei seu cabelo ruivo e susurrei em seu ouvido: - _Eu senti muito sua falta, Nez._

_- Henry? _- Elle estava o cumprimentando, meio surpresa por ele ter vindo.

_- Olá Electra, você parece bem melhor desda última vez que eu te vi._ - Ele respondeu, sincero.

_- Michaella._ - Esse foi um cumprimento frio, mas ainda assim educado. Ela retribuiu da mesma forma.

Eu ainda estava com Nez nos braços, me controlando para não beijá-la, acho que não seria muito amistoso fazer isso tão na cara de seu pai.

_- Andem vamos entrando, a casa não é minha, mas eles me deram intimidade._ - Elle estava radiante, era compreensível, todos os seus amigos estavam ali. Ela não podia ficar mais feliz.

_- Edward dá para deixá-los um pouco sozinhos? Você provavelmente não gostava de ficar com Bella na frente de seu sogro. _- Obrigada santa Elle, a agradeci com o olhar. Ela pareceu entender.

_- Vem, Edward! Você conhece Henry? Ele deve ter umas boas histórias para contar para Carlisle, afinal, cadê ele?_ - Ela disse, enquanto puxava seu braço com força, ele saiu da porta mais não desviou o olhar de mim.

_- Seu pai me odeia._ - Susurrei para Nez

_- Estamos bem então, ele também não anda me suportando._ - Ela confessou, seus labios tocando os meus enquanto falava. Olhei dentro daqueles olhos chocolate e me afundei neles, como se fossem areia movediça, me sugando para baixo. Quando dei por conta de mim eu já estava a beijando. Ainda não era o beijo intenso que eu precisava dar, mas já bastava. Tê-lá ali e ver que ela enfrentou sua família por mim, mostrava que eu significava algo pra ela de verdade, senão ela não teria feito isso.

_- Acho que devemos entrar. _– Ela disse enquanto eu rodava a pulseira que eu havia dado para ela em seu pulso, ela ainda a usava. Eu a dei com uma promessa, de que meu amor por ela era infinito, muito maior que nós dois. Assenti e ela pegou minha mão e me puxou devagar para dentro da sua casa.

_- Quem são vocês? _– Carlisle interrogava Henry que estava sentado ao lado de Michaella no grande sofá branco. Elle e Karl estavam sentados próximo ao piano.

_- Eu sou Henry Boreanaz e essa é a Michaella._ – Ele se apresentou de forma simples.

_- Electra não nos avisou nada sobre a vinda de vocês, somente de Karl e Alec. Por quê estão aqui? De qual lugar você veim?_ - Carlisle deixou seu lado curioso falar, ele me lembrava Elle.

_- Nós viemos da França para poder ajudar Karl em mais um de seus problemas. _- Ele sorriu.

_- Karl você pediu isso para eles?_ – Elle perguntou meio chocada.

_- Ele me obrigou a trazê-lo, praticamente. _– Karl respondeu em sua defesa.

_- Claro! O avião é meu, minhas condições!_ – Henry explicou.

_- Isso explica o porque de Michaella estar aqui._ - Elle revirou os olhos.

_- O que você quis dizer com isso menina?_ - Michaella sibilou baixo, mantendo o controle.

_- Só Henry mesmo para te carregar._ - Elle deu de ombros, agora eu entendia o porque de Michaella ter tanta raiva de Elle. Ela parecia se deliciar a provocando.

_- Como vocês têm coragem de entrar nessa casa?_ – O lobo invadiu a casa com ódio na voz. Eu, Karl, Henry e até Elle franzimos o nariz com a sua chegada e seu odor revoltante. Michaella caiu em uma crise de espirros.

_- Desculpa, mas eu sou alérgica à cachorro desde quando eu era humana. _– Ela se explicou com um doce sorriso nos lábios. Rosalie riu alto, Henry a cutucou levemente nas costelas, mas também segurou o riso.

_- Jacob._ – Carlisle disse tentando acalmá-lo, enquanto segurava seu braço. – _Eles são amigos de Ness, estão aqui para ajudar._

_- Me desculpe Carlisle, mas eles acham que podem entrar aqui e fingir que são seus amigos de longa data?_ – Ele disse para Carlisle, mas não desviou seu olhar de mim, ou mais precisamente, da minha mão entrelaçada na de Nez.

_- Você permite isso?_ – Ele apontou para mim e perguntou furiosamente para Edward e Bella. Essa pergunta me incomodava.

_- Não sou eu que devo escolher quem é bom suficiente para Ness._ – Ele respondeu sério.

_- Jake, Ness tem o direito de escolha..._ – Bella tentou.

_- Ahh Jacob, fala sério._ – Nez disse consternada. Todos os três falaram ao mesmo tempo. Gostei de ouvir aquelas coisas, foi melhor do que eu esperava. Eles não me aceitavam, mas me suportariam, por ela. Já era o suficiente.

_- Fala sério? Ele tentou te matar, lembra disso? _– Ele veio em nossa direção tremendo, ele estava perdendo o controle.

_- Ele não fez porque quis. Entende de uma vez, era Aro!_ – Ela gritou com ele.

_- Nez não tente diminuir minha culpa, me arrependo de muita coisa que fiz por pensar estar certo, quando na verdade eu estava completamente errado._ – Eu disse para ela, mas o lobo não perdeu a oportunidade.

_- Por que diabos vocês ficam a chamando de Nez?_ – Ele perguntou consternado para mim

_- Ela não é um monstro._ – Respondi com desdém.

_- Finalmente alguém que pensa o mesmo que eu. Nez, sooa realmente melhor._ – Bella pensou alto, o que tirou umas risadas de Edward, Rosalie e Emmet.

_Você não sabe o que está fazendo._ – Ele estava tremendo incontrolávelmente, seus olhos vagando de Nez para mim.

_- Nem você. _– Rosnei, me agachando em posição de luta na frente de Nez, a tirando da linha de frente. Emmet deu um passo a frente, precipitando uma possível briga.

_- Jake?_ – Uma mulher com cabelo curto do mesmo tom de pele de Jacob e com seu mesmo odor o puxou pelo ombro.

_- Uau! Quantas interrupções hoje, não?_ – Elle jogou as mãos pro alto, como se seu limite já estivesse alcançado.

_- Cara para com isso!_ – Um homem a seguiu, também era um lobo.

_- Leah, Seth, o que estão fazendo aqui?_ – Jacob perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Nez. Eu não gostei daquilo, do jeito que ele a olhava, era possessivo. O pior foi perceber que debaixo de toda a mágoa e frieza do olhar de Nez ela o respondia, ele também era dela.

_- Eu vim para te avisar que Sam está organizando uma reunião na reserva, ele nos quer lá. _– Leah disse olhando dentro de seus olhos. Como se o único que estivesse naquele cômodo fosse ele.

_- Eu segui ela._ – Seth deu de ombros.

_- Eu vou depois, agora eu estou meio ocupado._ - Ele se soltou das mãos de Leah e voltou a me encarar.

_- Jake, Billy está sentindo tua falta. Todos estão sentindo tua falta. Vamos para casa jake._ - Leah insistiu, depois de perceber o que estava quase acontecendo ali. Jacob a encarou triste e ela devolveu o olhar, isso pareceu acalma-lo, ela pareceu acalma-lo. Ele abaixou o olhar e segurou a mão de Nez, Ela não negou o toque, ela estava se sentindo mal por tudo aquilo.

_- Ness você é minha, você sabe disso. _- Ele a encarou como se seu mundo fosse ela. Abaixei o olhar, não suportava ver aquilo.

_- Jacob eu não sou sua, me desculpa. _- Ela respondeu com a voz um pouco embargada. O que se seguiu foi um silêncio de talvez 3 minutos?

_- Vamos cara._ - Seth falou enquanto Leah o puxava porta afora, ele parecia estar destruido.

_- Alias, boa tarde pessoal! Que falta de educação a nossa, mas acho que não chegamos em um bom momento. Eu volto outro dia._ - Ele se despediu de todos.

_É bom voltar._ - Edward brincou e com isso eles se foram. Nez me abraçou forte.

_- Olha primeiro a Bella e agora a Nessie, Edward eu acho que o cachorro não consegue ficar longe é de você viu._ – Emmet comentou em tom bastante sério.

_- Ele está começando a se tornar obsessivo, porque ele não aceita que eu não o amo?_ – Edward deu de ombros, Bella tentou conter o riso sem sucesso e Nez riu deliciosamente.

_- Desculpa por isso, ele não entende._ - Ela sussurrou, enquanto brincava com a minha franja.

_- Ele te ama, ele nunca vai entender._ - Declarei, mas era a verdade. Com alguém podia desistir dela? Eu não desistiria, nunca. – _Mas você também o ama._ – Ela congelou quando me ouviu dizer aquelas palavras.

_- Eu te amo mais._ – Sua voz passou do susurro, para uma voz séria e segura. Ouvir aquilo foi extraordináriamente bom.

_- Já ouvi isso antes._ – Edward suspirou.

_- Pai, sai da minha mente._ – Nez retrucou batento o pé, ela ficava linda nervosa.

_- Eu não precisei entrar na sua mente pra ouvir isso filha, você falou alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem. _– Ele deu de ombros, contendo uma risada. Nez ficou vermelha automaticamente. Todos conteram a risada, menos Elle e Emmet que riram fervorosamente. Sua vergonha era tanta que ela pegou na minha mão e saiu correndo porta a fora. Só parou quando encontrou uma bela clareira, se sentou a raiz de uma arvore e então começou a rir, a rir do seu jeito delicado e sutil.

_- Porque saiu correndo daquele jeito? _– Perguntei, me sentando ao seu lado.

_- É que me toquei que foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei que seria em meus melhores sonhos._ – Ela disse entre risos. Percebi que estávamos sozinhos agora eu podia vê-la de verdade, sem me preocupar se seu pai gostaria ou não do que passasse pela minha mente. Seu cabelo cacheado estava um pouco mais vermelho, abandonando por completo o tom chocolate original. Seu olhar era o mais feliz que eu já havia visto e seu sorriso era genuíno.

_- O que está olhando?_ – Ela me perguntou confusa. Como resposta eu simplesmente me aproximei de seu rosto e finalmente dei o beijo que eu estava com vontade de dar. A puxei pela cintura e coloquei a outra mão em sua nuca, a afundando em seus cachos ruivos. Seus lábios se moldavam aos meus de uma forma inacreditável, seu perfume era tudo o que eu conseguia sentir, sua pele era tudo o que eu mais queria tocar. Como eu a amava. Tive que separar meus lábios dos seus por um instante, ela não estava respirando. Sorri simplesmente por estar ali com ela.

O beijo que recebi em seguida foi diferente de todos os outros que ela já havia me concebido. Ela veio para cima de mim, me jogando na relva da clareira, suas mãos que costumavam permanecer em meu rosto e nuca desceram para a gola da minha camisa. Ela abriu os botões timidamente e permitiu seus dedos mapearem meu peito, meu abdômen. Aquilo era um avanço e tanto, ela era sempre tão tímida e delicada, já estava se sentindo a vontade o suficiente para dar um passo a frente. O beijo se tornou mais e mais quente, senti que ela estava envolvida o suficiente para me permitir algo mais ousado. Deixei minha mão ir passeando do joelho para cima, ela tremeu inteira quando minha mão deslizou para a parte interna de sua coxa.

Eu gostei daquilo, gostei da forma como cada movimento era novo para ela. Tão ingênua e inocente e sequer ter conhecimento do fato, preferi se mantê em um mundo onde é a mais esperta e inteligente. Era incrível perceber como seu universo calculado cedia com a minha presença e tudo se tornava sentimentos e sensações. Ela era tudo o que eu desejava naquele momento. Acredito que sempre será assim, ela sempre será meu único desejo.


	14. Chapter XIV

**Chapter IXV**

Depois que Nez havia saído envergonhada da sala puxando Alec atrás de si, a casa retornou ao seu humor habitual. Fora Carlisle e Jasper que estavam conversando com Karl e Henry a respeito da batalha iminente. Eles não percebiam que eu queria ficar a sós com ele? Eu não o via a tempo suficiente para não querer me desgarrar dele um segundo, e agora ele estava ali do meu lado e eu não podia tocá-lo corretamente.

_- O pior é que sequer podemos cogitar a idéia de fugir._ – Jasper pensou alto.

_- Demetri já não é mais problema._ – Karl declarou. Todos nós o encaramos de forma catatônica.

_- Morreu? _– Perguntei, contendo meu riso irônico.

_- Morreu. _– Karl confirmou, assentindo com um leve movimento. Como assim morreu? Isso não era certo, eu prometi a mim mesma que faria isso da forma mais terrível possível e alguém chega e faz isso primeiro? Isso tinha que ser brincadeira.

_- Quem foi?_ – Perguntei entredentes. Quem acabou com a minha graça?

_- Alec e eu._ – Karl respondeu com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

_- Porquê? _– Meu queixo caiu. Eles mataram Demetri? Eles estavam doidos? Aro devia estar louco.

_- Porquê você se importa?_ – Karl perguntou duramente. Aquela pergunta estava deslocada. Ciumes? Agora?

_- Isso não responde minha pergunta._ – Me levantei nervosa.

_- Nem a minha. Porque você se importa?_ – Ele também se levantou. – _Quer um motivo para eu ter acabado com o seu brinquedinho?_

_- Eu não sou esse "tipo". – _Praticamente cuspi as palavras em seu rosto, o que havia acontecido enquanto estive fora? – _Você sabe que eu nunca tive nada com Demetri._

_- Sério?_ _Não é o que ele disse._ – A ironia predominou seu tom.

_- E você acredita nele?_ – Rebati chocada. Fala sério, acreditar no Demetri?

_- Ele foi bem... Detalistico._ – Ele deixou seus olhos percorrem meu corpo.

_- Karl, não sei se você percebeu, mas você está a ofendendo. _– Henry disse gravemente para Karl. Corei, envergonhada. Me toquei que aquela cena acontecia ali, no meio de todos, mas não abaixei meu olhar. O orgulho sempre fala mais alto.

_- E porque te importaria quem é meu brinquedinho? Eu deveria ter matado Jane então?_ – Tive um insight momentâneo. Quem ele pensava que era? Eu o vi com Jane e nada disse, porque ele não me deve nada, então porque eu deveria algo para ele?

_- Eu não tive nada com Jane. _– Ele respondeu como se aquela idéia fosse inadmissível.

_- Sério? Não foi o que EU vi._ – Respondi imitando seu tom irônico.

_- Precisamos conversar. _– Ele deu um passo em minha direção.

_- Já estamos conversando._ – Disse antes dele me pegar pela coxa, me jogar nas suas costas e sair correndo pela porta.

_- Eles vão ficar bem?_ – Ouvi Esme perguntar, preocupada.

_- Ahh...Vão sim._ – Henry respondeu como se fosse uma simples briguinha de jardim de infância. – _Karl é ciumento, mas Elle é durona. Sabe lidar com ele_.

Karl correu por um bom tempo, até achar o leito de um rio. Ele me deixou em cima de uma pedra e depois foi se sentar nos cascalhos se recostando em um tronco de árvore.

_- Já estamos sozinhos, sem jogos Elle. Você e Demetri, o que aconteceu entre os dois? Não é que isso vá mudar algo entre nós, eu só acho que mereço saber._ – Ele perguntou derrotado, bagunçando o cabelo com uma mão. Eu poderia ter respondido "nada", mas algo me dizia que Demetri havia contado a verdade, uma verdade revoltante, mas ainda assim uma verdade.

_- Aquele dia, na primeira semana depois que você voltou para Volterra, aquele dia em que você me encontrou destruída no chão do jardim suspenso. Demetri havia ido lá mais cedo. – _Ele fechou os olhos ao me escutar dizendo isso._ – Ele foi me oportunar e acabou me agarrando, me beijando a força, de um jeito pra lá de cafageste. – _Encarei meus sapatos.

_- Porque você não me contou?_ – Ele perguntou revoltado.

_- Porque eu não queria que acontesse o que aconteceu Karl, eu queria me vingar. Eu queria matá-lo, mas você me roubou a honra._ – Respondi contrariada. – _Não sei porque você o matou afinal, eu não matei Jane._ – Dei de ombros.

_- Jane não ficou jogando na sua cara como ela havia se deliciado com o meu toque, que o meu gosto ainda estava marcado na sua língua ou que meu perfume estava impregnado em suas roupas. – _Demetri havia falado essas coisas de mim para ele? Senti meu estomago revirar._ - Ela não jogou na tua cara e o que aconteceu não passou de um beijo roubado. Você sabe disso. – _Ele terminou de explicar.

_- Eu sei._ _Eu só... – _Suspirei envergonhada._ - É que nós não temos nada sério Karl, sem ciumes, sem comprometimento, só sexo._ – Dei de ombros, me lembrando dessas palavras dolorosas, fingindo não me importar.

_- Quem te falou isso? Só sexo?_ – Ele perguntou como se aquilo fosse revoltante.

_- Você. Você me disse isso. Não lembra?_ – Eu estava corando violentamente ao me lembrar do dia em que ouvi essas palavras saírem de sua boca, só porque eu havia o questionado por onde ele esteve por toda a semana. Não era uma grande pergunta, ele havia sumido uma semana inteira eu perguntei aquilo sorrindo e ele me disse aquelas palavras. Engoli seco e as mantives no plano de fundo de nossa relação conturbada para nunca esquecê-las. Para sempre me manter no meu lugar, uma diversão.

_- Eu era um otário naquela época, eu tinha medo de me apaixonar por alguém Elle, quando inconcientemente eu já estava te amando intensamente._ – Ele respondeu sem jeito, percebendo que a culpa de tudo aquilo era ele mesmo. Eu desci da rocha e fui andando devagar, em sua direção. Me sentei na sua frente cansada.

_- Porque você me ama? _– Minha curiosidade marcou recorde, eu sabia que era impossivel explicar tal sentimento, mas porque eu? Ele teve tantas e logo eu? Ele suspirou em resposta, como se não agüentasse mais minhas perguntas impertinentes.

_- Você cansou de mim._ – Choraminguei baixo, não era para ele escutar.

_- Nunca Elle, eu nunca vou me cansar de você, seria como me cansar de existir, é impossível._ – Ele respondeu chocado me puxando para si, me envolvendo em seus braços, como eu senti falta desse abraço. – _Eu só me esqueço que tudo isso é novo para você, eu me esqueço que no fundo você é só uma menina vivendo seu primeiro amor e acabo sendo rude e insensível. – _Ele beijou minha nuca, meu ombro, como eu senti falta desses lábios. Mas espera, nós temos muita coisa para conversar, me soltei com esforço de seu abraço, foi difícil não ceder a aquele olhar, mas me mantive forte.

_- É sério Karl, Porque você me ama? Isso é antilógico._ – Revirei os olhos. - _Eu fiz tudo que é contra-indicado, foi só você vestir um terno que eu praticamente pulei no seu colo. Eu fui fácil. Você devia enjoar rapido, é o normal._

_- Fácil?_ - Ele me olhou chocado. - _Eu demorei seis meses para ouvir sua voz sendo direcionada a mim e nos outros seis meses eu levei um soco, fui chamado de canalha e até minha mãe foi envolvida na história E você diz que foi fácil? Olha, na minha percepção você parecia impossivel._ - Ele jogou tudo em cima de mim. - _Espera, o segredo era o terno? Porque eu não vesti antes? _- Ele teve um insight e ficou olhando para o nada, como ele era bobo.

_- Eu nunca entendi algumas coisas, Porque você ficou lá? Porque você me esperou acordar?_ - Eu nunca havia entendido aquilo, porque ele se importou o suficiente para não me deixar acordar sozinha?

_- Você não é um objeto para ser usado e depois deixado de lado Elle e eu não consegui te deixar antes de poder olhar nos seus olhos novamente._ - Ele disse calmamente, talvez ele já tivesse formulado essa resposta para suas proprias duvidas.

_Porque você voltou no dia seguinte? Você já não tinha conseguido o que queria?_ - Quando ele apareceu no jardim suspenso com seu sorriso torto e olhar indecente, meu mundo caiu, eu pensei que seria apenas um dia, nada mais, e lá estava ele.

_- Porque você dorme._ - Ele riu de lado. - _Eu senti como se não tivesse sido o suficiente, eu queria muito mais._ - Ele completou com seu tom de voz um pouco mais sério.

_- O que me traz de volta a mesma pergunta: Porque você foi logo me amar?_ - Joguei as mãos pro alto, deixando a confusão dentro de mim transparecer.

_- Eu não sei Elle. Eu só sei que te amo com todas as minhas forças. Eu só sei._ - Ele disse como se fosse uma desculpa por ele não ter uma explicação melhor, mas essa era a melhor explicação que ele podia me dar, porque era exatamente o que eu diria se a pergunta fosse feita a mim. Eu só sei que o amo com todas as minhas forças, eu só sei.

_- Elle, você quer namorar comigo?_ - Ele perguntou do nada, me olhando dentro dos olhos como se tivesse perdido sua sanidade aqui, dentro de mim.

_- O que?_ - Perguntei surpresa, ele disse mesmo isso?

_- Você quer namorar comigo?_ - Ele repetiu mais sério, mais focado.

_- Eu não sei, tenho que conversar com meus brinquedinhos..._ - Não me contive, precisei quebrar a tensão do momento.

_- Não brinca com isso, é sério! Você quer ser minha namorada?_ - Ele disse como se tudo dependesse da minha resposta.

Eu tomei seus lábios nos meus, me sentando em seu colo, deixando minha mão passear por seu peito. Como eu senti falta de seu gosto, de seu perfume, de seu toque por debaixo da minha blusa, sua mão passeando pela minha cintura.

_- Isso seria um sim?_ - Ele perguntou, quando tive que parar para respirar.

_- Isso seria um "Mas é claro, idiota!"_ - Sussurrei em seu ouvido, em seguida mordi levemente sua orelha.

_- Agora você não pode mais ter seus brinquedinhos, nem eu os meus. _- Ele constatou o fato.

_- Eu nunca tive "brinquedinhos" Karl, agora você..._ - Não precisei completar a frase.

_- Depois de você eu nunca mais vi graça nos meus brinquedos Elle, eles não tinham seus olhos, sua voz, sua personalidade, seu perfume, seu andar, você é você... Ninguém consegue chegar proximo a sua beleza rara._ - Eu ainda ficava boquiaberta quando o ouvia falar essas coisas para mim, era tão surreal.

_- Exagerado! Você se acha comum? Karl eu só me apaixonei por você porque você era tudo aquilo que eu desejava para mim no meu mais intimo, eu neguei isso a mim mesma por tempo demais, me magoei demais. Você é bonito de uma forma ameaçadora, perigosa, criminosa, tem esse sorriso que deixa as pernas de qualquer uma bamba e quando você se permiti falar o que pensa você surpreende e encanta. Além de tudo, você sabe como seduzir uma mulher. Resumindo: Você não presta, o que o torna perfeito para mim._ - Confessei enquanto o ajudava a tirar sua camiseta azul escuro.

_- Quem é a exagerada aqui agora? _- Ele me perguntou em seu tom ironico enquanto acariciava minha nuca, sua mão passeando por meu cabelo. - _Se bem Elle, que eu sou tudo isso aí mesmo._ - Ele abriu um sorriso supermalicioso.

_- Seu convencido! Eu não devia ter enchido seu ego._ - Deixei meu queixo cair, me surpreendendo com o seu nivel de auto-centrismo.

_- Eu não sou convencido, só não sou cego._ - Ele disse depois de me dar um beijo carregado de desejo. Deixei minha lingua passear por seu lábio inferior depois dando uma pequena mordida no canto esquerdo. Ele arfou e me puxou pelo quadril para mais perto, sua mão esquerda descendo até o meio da minha coxa e depois subindo por baixo do jeans do meu short.

Sua outra mão entrou por dentro da minha blusa subindo pela minha cintura. Eu queria sentir o frio de seu peito contra o meu então tirei minha blusa em um rapido movimento e a joguei no mesmo canto junto com sua camiseta azul. Seus lábios desceram para meu colo, meu peito. Ele até me levantou um pouco para poder beijar minha barriga, senti cócegas com o toque de seus lábios e contive a risada mordendo meu lábio inferior.

Meu namorado. Eu ainda não havia assimilado a novidade. Finalmente eu tinha uma definição, uma prova que eu não era só mais uma em sua lista, eu era sua namorada. Bobo não? Como uma palavra podia fazer tanta diferença? Estabilidade, compromisso e fidelidade eram algumas entre tantas outras certezas que vinham embutidas nessa palavra. Namorados. Agora sim eu podia gritar para o mundo que ele era meu, sem medo, sem ter um pé atrás, sem duvidas.


	15. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV**

_- Devolve minha blusa Karl, vai chover._ – Disse, enquanto caminhava de volta a casa dos Cullen.

_- Perfeito!_ – Ele exclamou encarando o céu e reparando as nuvens negras que se aglomeravam acima de nossas cabeças. – _Seu jeans vai ficar pesado. _– Ele piscou o olho esquerdo pra mim e esbanjou seu lindo sorriso torto.

_- Eu não vou tirar meu short e você vai me devolver minha blusa._ – O direcionei meu olhar ameaçador. Ele estava tentando de todas as formas possíveis me fazer mudar de idéia, só porque eu disse para ele enquanto ele tentava abrir meu short, que dessa vez não seria assim tão fácil, que ele teria que esperar, esperar eu ter meu quarto, esperar eu ter minha privacidade de volta.

_- Mas você está tão linda assim._ - Ele fez biquinho.

_- Você é um chato._ – Cruzei meus braços, tentando proteger meu peito da chuva torrencial que começou a cair.

_- Eu sou perseverante, não desisto fácil do que deve ser meu. É diferente._ – Ele disse enquanto me enfiava dentro da sua camiseta que já estava ensopada. Foi difícil me conter ali, do jeito que ele me pôs, somente o tecido fino do meu sutiã impedindo minha pele de tocar a dele no minúsculo espaço que dividíamos dentro da sua folgada camiseta azul escuro.

_- Nós devíamos ir._ – Uma gota de chuva escorreu por seu nariz e caiu em meus lábios, ele me beijou ali, provocando uma sensação indescritível. Tentei me soltar, tentei sair de dentro da sua camiseta, aquilo era demais pra mim. E eu não queria que fosse sem sentido dessa vez, eu queria muito que fosse especial.

_- Elle não poder te ter enquanto você não era minha, era uma coisa. Agora você me privar de seu toque depois de tudo o que já vivemos, é completamente insuportável. – _Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto me segurava forte, não me permitindo sair dali.

_- Karl eu quero que seja especial__..__. _– Piei baixo, enquanto sofria um conflito interno: Eu permitia minhas mãos fazerem seu tour incansável por seu abdômen ou continuava as prendendo em minhas costas? – _E eu quero uma cama. _– Completei. Será que ele pensava que conseguiria o que desejava ali? No meio da floresta debaixo dessa chuva?

_- Eu vi um motel a uns dois quilômetros daqui, problema resolvido. _– Ele respondeu feliz, enquanto suas mãos geladas desciam pelas minhas costas molhada. Mordi meus lábios, ele estava me torturando.

_- Moteis são sujos e fedorentos._ – Tentei fazê-lo ver que aquela idéia era revoltante. – _Além do mais, todos aqueles 'gritos' vão me impedir de me concentrar em... Você._ – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, entrando em seu jogo.

_- Você é má menina_. – Ele suspirou enquanto eu deixava minha língua passear pela linha do seu queixo, bebendo as gotas de chuvas que escorriam por ali.

_- __É bom me dar minha blusa, antes que eu faça algo mais terrivel._ - Minha mão deslizou para a borda da sua calça, meus dedos segurando firme. Mordi seu lábio inferior.

_- Já percebi que não vou conseguir nada com você... _- Ele levantou sua camiseta, me permitindo sair e depois vestiu minha blusa em mim, o jeito que ele me olhava era de partir o coração. - _Hoje._ - Ele piscou. Tá, esquece o coração.

Voltei correndo para a casa dos Cullen. Eu e Karl estavamos ensopados dos pés as cabeças, meu cabelo grudava no meu rosto e Karl estava certo, meus jeans incomadava de uma maneira insuportável.

_- Vocês são malucos por encarar essa chuva. _- Nez disse da varanda, ela estava entre Alec e Alice.

_- Foi Karl._ - Acusei, enquanto subia as escadas. Ele riu, riu do seu jeito malicioso e indecente. Desse jeito ele não estava me ajudando.

_- __Nez tem como nos arrumar umas toalhas?_ - Pedi antes de pisar no assoalho da varanda, Esme não gostaria de ver o piso da sua casa manchado. Me sentei na escada e tirei meu tenis e minha meia, Karl fez o mesmo.

_- __Não vai tirar a blusa? Ela está molhada__,__ você vai ficar resfriada._ - Ele disse sorrindo de lado e arqueando uma sombracelha. Semicerrei meus olhos. Dessa forma eu ia acabar pulando no colo antes do fim do dia.

_- __Pega!_ - Nez jogou as toalhas em cima de nós.

_- __Duas toalhas Nez? Só uma já bastava, pensei que você estivesse do meu lado._ - Ele fingiu estar insultado.

_- __Olha eu não sei qual é a de você dois, mas me deixa de fora tá legal?_ - Ela nos olhou confusa.

_- __Eu vou pegar umas roupas para você._ - Alice disse toda sorridente para Karl, ela amava vestir alguém, antes de entrar com seu andar ritmado.

_- __Isso! Não precisa trazer para ela._ - Ele comentou em uma mistura de surpresa, felicidade e malicia, apontando para mim.

_- __Eu trouxe as minhas._ - Mostrei minha lingua para ele, eu queria insulta-lo mas ele pareceu amar o gesto. Me enrolei na toalha e com muito esforço tirei minha blusa, ele me encarava como se não quisesse perder um detalhe. Taquei a blusa na cara dele, Alec riu com gosto.

_- __Vocês são mais engraçados quando estão irritados._ - Ele disse entre os risos.

_- __Olha quem fala..._ - Começei, semicerrando so olhos.

_- __Puritano._ - Karl completou. Nez corou dos pés a cabeça.

_- __Promiscuos._ - Alec nos acusou, como se fossemos os seres mais impuros da face da terra.

_- __Aqui está._ - Alice voltou, quase dançando, com uma pilha de roupas na mão e um par de tenis. Karl se levantou e tirou a camiseta bem devagar, me encarando, como se fosse um show particular. Fechei os olhos, ele estava passando dos limites. Quando os abri novamente, ele estava vestindo um pullover branco bem justo e pegava o resto das roupas do braço de Alice, a agradecendo. Me levantei e entrei na casa enrolada na toalha.

_- __Pode se vestir no meu quarto Karl._ - Nez ofereceu. Senti Karl me seguindo. Abri a porta e ele deslizou para dentro do quarto.

_- __A ultima vez que eu estive aqui foi para ajudar Nez com suas coisas. _- Ele comentou, vagando em suas lembranças.

Deixei a toalha cair no chão, perto da porta do banheiro. Eu queria tomar um bom banho. Quente. Tirei meu short e deixei junto com a toalha. Abri o chuveiro e entrei no boxe. Quando senti uma mão estremamente gelada em minha cintura, tremi com o choque termico.

_- R__espeito Karl, essa não é minha casa, esse não é meu quarto e muito menos meu banheiro. _– Piei baixo, lutando contra mim mesma.

_- __Para de ser maliciosa Elle, __acha que eu não sou capaz de __só tomar um banho com você?_ - Ele perguntou, me abraçando por trás, sua voz não passava de um sussurro em meu ouvido.

_- __Você não se contenta com o pouco._ - Me virei e passei meus braços ao seu redor. Apreciando a diferença de temperaturas.

_- __É verdade, mas acredite__,__ ter você aqui__,__em meus braços, __já me deixa feliz o suficiente._ - Ele me beijou, ternamente pela primeira vez no dia. - _Qual o nosso problema com agua?_ - Ele perguntou do nada. O que me fez rir como a um bom tempo eu não conseguia.

Depois que nos vestimos, descemos as escadas. Karl sequer fez questão de se secar, então algumas gotas escorriam por seu rosto, aquilo era tentador demais.

_- __Aro parece estar confuso._ - Alice disse, seus olhos no futuro e no presente.

_- __Não entendo. _- Alec comentou frustrado. - _Ele devia estar agindo imediatamente, ainda mais depois de termos o provocado._

_- __Elle está do lado dos Cullen, Aro é psicopata não maluco._ - Karl comentou.

_- __Talvez por conhecer tão be__m Elle __e__ v__ocês dois__,_ – Henry apontou para Karl e Alec. - _Q__ue __agora __estão do lado dos Cullen__.__E__le esteja analisando todas as possibilidades, ele sabe que tem qu__e__ ser cuidadoso se quiser ganhar essa batalha__.__A__posto que ele também está levando em conta o seu __talento__ Alice__._

_- __Aro pode nos surpreender dessa vez._ - Carlisle disse preocupado.

_- __Vai ser interessante._ - Jasper pensou alto.

_- __Você acha?_ - Edward perguntou para Jasper, estavamos perdendo alguma parte da conversa.

_- __Pode acontecer._ - Jasper deu de ombros e ficou olhando para Alice, como se ela fosse uma reliquia preciosa.

_- __Desculpa Edward, mas não suporto esse teus momentos_. - Confessei. - _D__á pra tornar p__ú__blico__,__ por favor?_

_- __Jasper estava pensando que talvez __Ar__o poss__a__ nos chantagear. Ele sempre quis __A__lice, e se ele a chantageasse?_ - Edward explicou para todos.

_- __A chantageasse com o que?_ - Rosalie pareceu nao entender.

_- __Jasper talvez, ou __C__arlisle ou qualquer um de nós._ - Ele falou olhando dentro de cada um dos olhos presentes na sala.

_- E__ntenda, nos pegar sozinhos é mais facil do que quando estamos em grupo_. - Jasper completou a ideia.

_- __Então é melhor não caçarmos mais sozinhos.-_ Carlisle decretou.

_- __Isso é tudo__?__S__erá que Aro não pode usar mais nada__,__ nem niguém para nos atingir? Porque__,__ como lógica__,__ sempre que um plano __falha, __se tem um "plano B"__.__A__té onde eu sei os pais de __B__ella ainda são humanos e estão vivos__,__ele pode us__á__-lo__s__ como chantagem__._ - Henry disse, tentando pensar em todas as possibilidades.

_- __Charlie. Ren__e__e__._ - Bella arfou olhando para Edward, pedindo ajuda.

_- N__ada vai acontecer com eles._ - Edward assegurou, acariciando seu rosto.

_- __Como vamos proteg__ê__-los? Charlie pode ficar sob a guarda dos lobos, não aprecio essa ideia__,__ mas... _- Nez começou. - _Renee?_ - Ela perguntou tristonha, Alec a abraçou.

_- __Aro não vai mecher com el__es__._ - Assegurei.

_- __Como sabe?_ - Bella me perguntou, desconfiada.

_- __Aro não gosta de humanos._ – Declarei. - _S__e ele us__á__-l__os__, não __importa se__ nos entregarmos__,__ el__es__ não vivera__m__ para ser devolvid__os__. _- Dei de ombros, percebi em seguida que as minhas palavras soaram rudes. - _Desculpa._ - Pedi meio sem jeito para Bella.

_- Pensa Alec, você o conheçe á mais tempo. _- Karl começou. - _Ele já deve ter um plano formado._

_- __Plano!_ - Tive um insight. - _Karl, Lembra do plano? Aro não é burro, ele sabia que Nez ia acabar dando seu jeito de voltar para casa ele só queria manter ela lá por um tempo._

_- __Eu nunca entendi qual era á do plano dele._ - Karl confessou, meio aborrecido consigo mesmo.

_- __Ele sabia que isso tudo ia acontecer, talvez ele só não contasse que ela fosse carregar tanta gente. _- Apontei para todos nós. - _Mas isso tudo sempre esteve dentro do plano._

_- __Olha a sua mente maligna é muito parecida com a do Aro, existe uma boa chance disso ser a verdade._ - Alec comentou.

_- __Então, estamos perdidos._ - Nez concluiu.

_- __Não!_ - Praticamente todos respondemos juntos, precisavamos acreditar nisso. - _Como eu disse Aro não contava que você fosse carregar tanta gente, ou que Demetri morre__s__se._ - Expliquei.

_- __Só nos resta esperar._ - Carlisle concluiu.

Só nos resta esperar. Repeti para mim mesma, não havia nada que podia fazer por agora. A noite caiu e chuva cessou. Levei Karl silenciosamente para o antigo balanço que ficava na varanda dos fundos da casa, com vista para um lindo campo aberto, e me aninhei em seus braços. Não dissemos nada, eu só queria senti-lo ali. Aos poucos eu fui caindo no sono, não era bem um sono, eu queria me manter acordada, mais minhas palpebras pesavam. Aos poucos Alec e Henry se juntaram a nós.

_- __Eu devia levava para a cama._ - Karl pensou alto.

_- __Ela não quer dormir sem você ao lado._ - Alec declarou, com aquele seu costumeiro dom de ler minha mente. Em resposta Karl me abraçou mais forte.

_- __Qual foi a resolução do showzinho de vocês?_ - Henry perguntou para Karl. Engraçado, nós haviamos discutido hoje.

_- __Nós estamos namorando!_ - Pelo seu tom de voz, ele estava esbanjando um belo sorriso.

_- __Aleluia hein__!__V__ocês dois pareciam que nunca __iam se__ resolv__er__.__ -_ Henry respondeu com seu tom de voz habitual, que beirava o sarcasmo. Senti um beijo delicado no topo da minha cabeça.

_- __Mas vocês estavam irritados quando voltaram, qual o problema? __S__e posso saber. _- Alec perguntou um tanto curioso. Não sabia que a nossa relação era tão interessante.

_- Ela percebeu que me tem em suas mãos capazes... E__,__ descobriu o tamanho do poder que tem sobre mim._ - Ele respondeu, sua voz alternando entre fascinio e contrariedade.

_- Karl, então a menina te tem na palma da mão? Bom você acabou de descobrir um dos maiores poderes femininos sobre nós. Essa é uma das desvantagens de se ter somente uma mulher meu amigo, você sabia disso quando desistiu de seu antigo estilo de vida__._ – Henry declarou de uma forma maliciosa demais, ouvi um rosnado baixo, Michaella se juntou á nós. Derrepente me senti estranha por estar meio acordada, os ouvindo falar sobre mim, aquilo devia ser um sonho.

_- Não me arrependo Henry. Não tem como me arrepender dela... O erro aqui sou eu, você sabe disso._ – Me lembrei de ter pensado uma coisa parecida, em uma comparação da minha vida com a de Nez. Eu havia chegado a conclusão que eu era a azarenta. Eu estava completamente errada. Como eu tinha sorte.

_- Eu estou ouvindo._ - Minha voz soou sonolenta, mas clara. Senti todos se errijecerem com a minha declaração.

_- Elle, você está ouvindo a muito tempo?_ - Alec perguntou um tanto sem graça, ele ainda me via como uma criança. Eu gostava disso, ele sempre seria meu irmãozão.

_- Eu nunca peguei no sono de verdade._ - Abri meus olhos e a primeira coisa que vi foi o rosto de Karl me encarando, de uma forma constrangedora, seu olhar era intenso demais, parecia atravessar meu corpo e enxergar minha alma. Era assim que ele me olhava quando eu estava distraída? Sempre?

_- Então eu posso te dar os parabéns. Você aprendeu a lidar com um homem igual ao Karl. – _Henry se curvou em uma fraca imitação de reverencia, depois levou a mão ao queixo e disse para ninguém em especial._ - Você viu, que linda? E ela só passou uma noite lá na Gormogon, imagine se ela passasse um mês._ – Eu não consegui controlar o riso. Dei falta de Nez, ela devia estar dormindo em seu quarto, afinal que horas erão?

_-__ Henry, ele ainda não viu nada._ – Dei de ombros, mas era verdade. Quando eu disse que eu queria que fosse especial, eu não estava brincando, dessa vez teria que ser algo que ele nunca tenha experimentado antes.

_- Tá legal Elle, já tá na hora de dormir._ – Karl me levantou, um pouco irritado, o que me fez rir, e saiu me puxando casa a dentro, parando na porta do quarto da Nez. Me virei para ele, antes que ele abrisse a porta.

_- Boa noite Karl!_ - Selei seus lábios com os meus, um beijo carinhoso. Ele me deu seu sorriso torto.

_- Boa noite Elle!_ - Como eu estava errada, eu tinha muita sorte. Eu tinha ele, eu tinha Amigos, Eu tinha pessoas que se importavam comigo. Eu só tive que percorrer um caminho mais longo para encontrar a felicidade.


	16. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI**

**Jacob P.O.V.**

_- Você não precisa voltar lá, essa guerra não é sua._ - Já era a décima vez que Quil me falava aquilo só hoje, mas ele estava errado. Eu precisava voltar lá. Eu precisava ver ela novamente. Mesmo que isso fosse destruir o que restou do meu coração já tão partido, eu precisava vê-la.

_- Caramba Jacob, você é mesmo um retardado, a menina não quer você, aceite isso!_ – Leah praticamente gritou comigo.

_- Dá para vocês pararem? A vida é minha. Eu faço com ela o que eu quiser!_ - Eu não precisava ficar ouvindo aquelas coisas, não mesmo. Mas eu devia mesmo ser um retardado, era a única explicação. Se apaixonar pela filha da Bella? É claro que ela preferiria um sanguessuga estava no seu sangue.

_- Tá legal Jake, não precisa descontar em nós, só estamos tentando de fazer enxergar a verdade._ - Quil declarou antes de se virar e sair correndo de mim em sua forma de lobo. A verdade é que eu nasci para ser a segunda opção, essa é a verdade.

_- Se quiser pode ir embora também Leah, não estou a fim de conversa._ - Praticamente a expulsei, eu queria ficar sozinho ver se tinha a sorte de sonhar com uma realidade alternativa onde ela fosse minha para sempre. Mas aquilo doia, afinal o que eu fiz para merecer esse castigo em dose dupla?

_- Eu não vou embora coisa nenhuma! Alguém tem que ficar aqui para ter certeza de que você não vai correr para os Cullens. _– Ela respondeu em seu tom contrariado habitual.

_- Leah, você não entende. Eu a amo. Prefiro vê-la feliz com aquele sanguessuga, do que nunca mais olhar em seu rosto, por mais que isso acabe me matando precocemente. _-Acabei falando tudo que estava pensando. Me arrependi em seguida, eu não queria pena, tudo menos pena.

_- Nossa, eu realmente não entendo você, parece que você tem prazer em sofrer, porque você continua se atormentando por causa dela? Você pode amá-la, mas ela não ama você. Siga em frente!_ – Ela jogou as palavras em cima de mim.

_- Seguir enfrente? Você acha que é facil? Que é isso? Amanhã eu vou acordar e pedir em casamento a primeira garota que passar na minha frente? Não é simples Leah._ - Minha voz soando consternada.

_- Bom você não precisa necessariamente pedi-la em casamento, mas Jacob você precisa viver! A última menina que você beijou foi a Bella, aí você teve esse imprinting estúpido com a filha dela e desde então você não tem mais vida. Você ficou se iludindo, pensando que um dia ela seria sua, mas não foi assim, ela não quer você, nem nunca quis, aceite isso!_ – Ela praticamente cuspiu na minha cara. Isso não estava me ajudando.

_- Leah me deixa em paz!_ _E você por acaso aceito o Sam e a Emilyn Leah? _- Estorei com ela, ela estava passando dos limites. Me levantei e dei alguns passos para longe dela. Ela me seguiu

_- Não! Eu não vou deixar você em paz enquanto você não deixar de ser tão burro!_ – Eu não sei dizer o motivo, eu nem sequer sei como fiz aquilo, mais derrepente eu estava com uma mão em seu cabelo, a outra em sua cintura, beijando-a fervorosamente.

Senti suas mãos me empurrando, mas eu era mais forte do que ela, e por incrível que pareça, eu não queria abrir distância de seus lábios. Aos poucos ela foi cedendo e, por mais incrivel ainda, retribuindo meu beijo com a mesma intensidade. Beijá-la era uma sensação diferente, ela não ficava parada, sendo beijada, ela me beijava de uma meneira fervorosa, ela estava no mesmo nível que eu e aquilo era surpreendentemente bom. Terminei o beijo ainda estarrecido, ela me encarava chocada.

_- Por que você me beijou?_ - Sussurrei. Era como se eu estivesse a vendo pela primeira vez, ela sempre fora tão linda assim?

_- Eu? Quem me agarrou foi você. – _Ela se soltou dos meus braços e gritou comigo.

_- Não, não, foi você._ – Irritá-la nunca foi tão doce.

_- Eu? Não fui eu quem me agarrou e depois não queria mais me soltar. No que diabos você estava pensando?_ – Ela bagunçou o seu cabelo, confusa.

_- Você retribuiu._ – A desafiei com o olhar. Ela era encantadora com raiva. Verdade. No que eu estava pensando?

_- Eu... Eu retribui coisíssima nenhuma, você quem não queria mais me soltar e quer saber o que mais Jacob? Vai se danar!_ - Ela começou a se afastar, estava indo embora.

_- Então é assim Leah Clearwater? Qualquer um pode te roubar um beijo? _- Falei como se fosse uma aposta. Ela se virou e me deu um soco, um bem forte. Cambaleei para trás. Essa Doeu.

_É isso?_ - Massageei meu maxilar, - _Você sequer vai tentar pega-lo de volta?_ - Pisquei um olho. Ela era encantadora com raiva.

Ela bufou de raiva e veio em minha direção, com passos decididos. Eu não sabia se corria ou se ficava parado esperando o que quer que ela fosse fazer. Tá, eu devia ter corrido. Ela me pegou pelo pescoço e me roubou um beijo com a mesma intensidade que o anterior, melhor, ela pegou seu beijo de volta.

_- Você é um idiota Jacob Black!_ - Ela declarou, ainda com seu rosto colado ao meu.

_- Eu sei disso._ – Meus lábios sorriram, sem intenção. Ela devolveu meu sorriso bobo e derrepente estavamos nos beijando de novo, dessa vez com mais calma, estavamos nos descobrindo.

Sua lingua invadiu minha boca querendo conhecer cada canto, suas mãos percorriam toda a extensão do meu peito. Deixei minha lingua brincar com a sua enquanto minhas mãos se mostravam verdadeiramentes sedentas por sua pele, elas entraram por debaixo de sua camisa, percorrendo seu abdomén sua cintura suas costas.

_- Jacob você... Uau! _- Leah se desgarrou de mim instantaneamente ao ouvir a voz do seu irmão. Que pessimo timing hein Seth.

_- Vocês estavam se agarrando?_ - O queixo dele estava no chão, nos encarando. E eu não conseguia parar de pensar que se ele não tivesse aparecido, eu e ela ainda estariamos nos agarrando.

_- Seth eu sou sua irmã, olha o respeito! Como que você chega e interrompe as pessoas desse jeito? Assim até parece nossa mãe!_ - Ela falava sem parar, tentando esconder a vergonha.

_- É Seth, eu estava agarrando sua irmã e você me atrapalhou._ - A interrompi e entreguei o jogo de uma vez.

_- Ai meu Deus!_ - Ele levantou suas mãos e foi andando para trás. - _Não parem por mim, eu volto outra hora. _

_- Jacob, vai se danar!_ - Ela disse aquilo com um sorriso nos lábios, não pude deixar de retribuir. Depois ela correu atrás de Seth, antes que ele entrasse na floresta.

_- Seth qual era o problema?_ - Ela o puxou pelo ombro.

_- Mas vocês já acabaram?_ - Ele perguntou surpreso, não contive a risada. Ela deve ter feito uma careta ameaçadora, porque ele ficou sério e falou o que veio dizer. -_ Billy estava te chamando para jantar. Era isso, se quiserem podem voltar a se agarrarem, tenho certeza que Billy não vai se importar._

_- Olha Leah, Billy não vai se importar._ - Disse com a voz maliciosa, pouco me importanto se o irmão dela estava ali.

_- Só que eu estou com fome e não quero fazer outra desfeita com Billy._ - Ela tentou, com muito esforço, não sorrir.

_- Então Seth, porquê você não vai na frente? Não estou te expulsando nem nada, mas... _- Acho que ele me entendeu.

_- Espero vocês lá._ - Ele disse antes de sumir na floresta, me deixando a sós com Leah novamente. Fui em sua direção, seus lábios praticamente estavam gritanto meu nome. quando eu ia beijá-la, ela me afastou com a mão no meu peito.

- _Mas e a Renesmee Jacob, você já a esqueceu? Não preciso passar por isso duas vezes_. - Sua voz saiu dura, me puxando para o chão. Seus olhos tentavam conter as lágrimas, que aparecem no canto de seus cílios.

_- Leah eu não sei, até 30 minutos atrás eu nunca havia imaginado que "nós dois" poderia existir e agora é como se eu estivesse te vendo pela primeira vez e a Nessie, eu preciso conversar com ela, de verdade._ - Eu estava muito confuso, eu sequer sabia que uma pessoa com imprinting podia escolher outra. Não pude deixar de pensar no Sam, se ele tivesse lutado contra isso ele poderia estar casado com Leah agora ao invés de Emilyn, graças a Deus que ele não lutou.

_- Tudo bem._ - Ela estava triste por estar se envolvendo na mesma história.

_- Eu vou resolver isso. Agora. _- Minha voz soou mais decidida que os meus pensamentos. - _Diga para Billy, que em breve estarei de volta_. - Beijei o topo da sua cabeça e cai na floresta, tirando minhas roupas as amarrando na minha canela, e deixando o lobo sair. Corri a toda velocidade, espero chegar em Seattle antes da madrugada.

Enquanto corria tentava arrumar algum argumento para conversar com Nessie e também alguma coisa para me segurar enquanto olhasse dentro dos olhos dela, algo que não me fizesse voltar atrás na minha decisão. Se ela não me queria eu tinha o direito de seguir em frente, eu podia seguir enfrente da forma que ela estava fazendo com aquele sanguessuga.

Cai em mim assim que o seu perfume começou a predominar o ar. Ouvi risos, vinham da campina dos fundos da casa, segui diretamente para lá em minha forma humana.

_- Bella?_ – Saiu mais como uma pergunta do que como um cumprimento.

_- Oi Jake!_ – Ela saiu da roda que todos os membros da família, inclusive os visitantes, estavam sentados, exceto Nessie e seu... Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Bella me abraçou como nos velhos tempos. _– Que bom que voltou, pensei que ia fugir de nós pelo resto de sua vida, é compreensível, nós só sabemos te magoar, talvez seja porque isso esteja errado demais, nós estejamos errados demais..._ – Ela começou a falar rápido daquele seu jeito que fazia até Edward, que a seguiu aproposito, rir.

_- Bella tá legal... Você sabe onde está a Nessie? Eu vim conversar com ela, "conversar" não criar uma discussão sem fim._ – Minha voz saiu um pouco fria por antecipação.

_- Não, na verdade..._ – Ela olhou para Edward, como se perguntasse se ele sabia de alguma coisa. Eu já havia reparado isso nos dois, eles se comunicavam sem precisar dizer uma palavra. – _Eu não tenho a mínima idéia._ – Ela respondeu sem jeito.

_- Ela está na floresta com Alec._ – A loirinha Volturi, amiga de Nessie me lembrou qual era o nome do sanguessuga. Ela veio andando naturalmente em minha direção, como se tivesse comprado todas as terras de Seattle e estivesse andando em seu quintal. – _Por favor, você podia não ir atrapalhar a vida deles agora? Eu sei que não lhe interessa, mas eles não precisam que você fique acabando com seus dias._– Eu podia ver a repulsa dela por estar falando comigo, estava estampada em sua face, o desdém quase escapando por seus lábios, mas ela foi capaz de se conter por seu amigo, ela era uma boa amiga para Nessie.

_- Tá legal garota. Bom saber. Mais agora sai da minha frente que eu quero ir falar com a Nessie._ – No instante eu que eu falei isso, ela deixou toda a falsa condescendência sumir do seu rosto.

_- Ah mas você só sabe fazer isso? Atrapalhar a vida alheia?_ – Aquela menina era venenosa, Se ele não fosse tão pequena me assustaria com sua expressão de repulsa. Retribui o mesmo olhar, a mesma expressão, foi coisa de 5 segundos para eu escutar um rosnado e em seguida o outro vampiro, acho que era namorado dela, estava em pé ao seu lado.

_- Elle, Karl, sem brigas tá legal?_ - Edward interveio, com seu jeito pacificador, sempre odiei esse jeito dele, ele ainda me deve uma boa briga. Ele riu pra mim, ao ouvir meus pensamentos.

_- Olha eu só quero conversar com ela e vai ser até bom esse sangu... Alec estar junto. -_ Ao menos eu vou ser capaz de me controlar perto dela.

_- Posso?_ - Perguntei retoricamente para a garota, ela saiu da minha frente emburrada. - _Obrigada pela informação. Tchau caras!_ - Ainda estava cedo, então fui correndo na minha forma humana. Ia demorar um pouco mais, mas eles não pareciam ter ido tão longe.

_- Nez alguém quer conversar com você._ - Alec me ouviu se aproximando e me anunciou para Nessie. Então eu simplesmente fui entrado na clareira.

_- Jake._ - Ela disse assim que foi capaz de me ver. Sua voz estava mais doce, quase arrependida. Ela tinha o dom da sua mãe afinal, sempre que eu estava pronto para ir Bella vinha com aquele sorriso e me fazia lutar ao seu lado. Ela me abraçou forte.

_- Me perdoa eu ando sendo tão rude com você._ - Ela parecia estar sendo sincera.

_- Nessie você só estava lutando pelo que achava certo._ - A soltei dos meus braços e evitei ao máximo olhar em seus olhos.

_- Acho que eu vou voltar para a casa._ - Alec estava se sentindo mal por ver aquela cena, imagine eu. Se Leah não queria viver a mesma historia, eu já estava dentro da mesma a muito tempo.

_- Não precisa, vai ser melhor com você aqui._ - Ele pareceu surpreso com o meu pedido, mas permaneceu na clareira, na outra extremidade.

_- O que você quer conversar comigo?_ - Nessie me perguntou, meia sem jeito. Era agora a hora que eu sequer sabia por onde começar. Nossas vidas estavam unidas por uma linha tão distorcida, dava medo de mecher.

_- Você o ama?_ - Minha voz saiu mais clara do que minha mente. Ela arfou procurando por ar, surpresa com a pergunta.

_- Eu o amo mais do que acho possivel e compreensivel, chega a ser irracional._ - Sua voz se manteve firme, mas seus olhos pediam desculpas por estar me dizendo aquilo de forma tão dura.

_- E você, a ama?_ - Essa era uma pergunta que valia a pena ser feita. Um Volturi apaixonado por uma Cullen era uma coisa incomum.

_- Mais do que a mim próprio._ - Ele sim tinha completa certeza de suas palavras.

_- Nessie, Você sabe que uma imprinting é algo complicado, por ser tão intenso... _- Eu não sabia o que eu estava falando. - _Muitos elevam isso ao nivel maximo, como Sam... Mas a verdadeira intenção de uma imprinting é te dar o que é melhor para você, o que te deixa feliz, e esse triangulo que estamos criando está te deixando triste, me deixando triste. Não está funcionando. Você está feliz com ele. Eu estou feliz por você_ - Foi aí que senti a verdade em minhas palavras, ela não tinha que ser minha para ser feliz. Ela já estava feliz com ele e eu estava feliz por ela. - _É nisso que consiste uma imprinting. Eu serei para você aquilo que você desejar que eu seja, espero que eu seja um bom amigo, eu quero ser um bom amigo._

_- Jacob você sempre será meu melhor amigo_. – Ela se pendurou em meu pescoço e me abraçou mais forte do que nunca. Senti suas lágrimas escorrerem por meu ombro.

_- Hey era para você estar feliz, não chorando._ - Sequei as lagrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

_- Estou chorando de felicidade._ - Ela me abraçou de novo - _Finalmente as coisa estão no seu lugar Jake, obrigada, eu te amo tanto. Mas você também merece ser feliz._ - Ela pareceu ter se lembrado de algum detalhe. _- Você por acaso não está pensando em morrer não passando do nobre amigo dos Cullen, está?_ - Sua voz saiu preocupada.

_- Estou tomando minha providencias para que isso não aconteça._ - Abri um sorriso que ela logo retribuiu.

Agora eu podia ver que era fácil ve-lá dessa forma, uma amiga. Porquê era isso que ela queria. Talvez a culpada disso tudo realmente seja Bella, ela é tão sortuda que quando sua filha corria perigo eu tive uma imprinting com ela para mantê-la a salvo, mas uma Cullen não podia ser minha, nem sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando pensei que poderia dar certo. Essa coisa de imprinting vai acabar me matando.


	17. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII**

Dois dias já haviam se passado. Nez andava mais feliz que uma princesa de contos de fadas, e o cachorro... Jacob, ela me fez prometer chama-lo de Jacob, andava mais por aqui, não toda hora mais passou um bom tempo aqui ontem. Karl estava extremamente atraente hoje, eu estava correndo de sua presença. Eu ia acabar dando pra trás.

_- Henry você devia caçar... Eu conheço um mausoleu na cidade..._ - Joguei verde pra cima dele, para ver se ele me dava uma salvação de Karl e seu olhar hipnotizante e inconsequente.

_- Acho que você está certa, a sede anda me incomodando mesmo._ – Henry pareceu dar atenção à dor latente em sua garganta pela primeira vez desde que pisou na América.

_- Então que tal irmos agora? Já está escurecendo._ - Falei já o puxando porta a fora.

_- Hey!_ - Karl resmungou atrás de mim.

_- Ah não! Você não vai caçar sozinho com essa aí de jeito nenhum!_ – Michaella uivou como uma loba que acaba de ver seu filhote indo em direção ao por de sol.

_- Aí fala sério! Como se eu fosse fugir com o Henry ou coisa do tipo Michaella. _- Karl estava do lado dela, me olhando com o mesmo olhar que ela me direcionava.

_- De você eu não dúvido nada. E eu também preciso caçar._ – Ela sibilou, seu habitual tom de voz quando se referia a mim.

_- Então vem, sua mimada._ - Semicerreu meus olhos, Henry ria para Michaella deliciado.

_- Elle... _- Karl abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, o cortei antes que ele se convidasse. Caça em casais, definitivamente não.

_- Karl, porque você não passa um tempo com Nez? Sabe ela pode estar sentindo a falta de um amigo, deve estar achando que você só falava com ela porque Aro pediu._ - Acusei. Ele já havia entendido tudo e me deu seu sorriso torto.

_- Precisando de um tempo Electra?- _Ele disse meu nome, soava tão sorrateiro em seus lábios, um arrepiou ousou pecorrer minha espinha_. - Está começando a desistir de seus propósitos?_ - Eu amava aquele sorriso de uma maneira que me fazia perder a confiança em minha força de vontade.

_- Sabe Karl é verdade... Você me esqueceu._ - Nez choramingou, me dando uma ajuda.

_- Ah Nez vem cá, você é a única aqui que ainda me quer._ - Ele puxou Nez para seu abraço, me encarando por de trás da massa de cabelos ruivos. Mordi meus lábios.

_- Alec você não precisa ficar sozinho, eu estou aqui._ - Passei por Karl com um olhar venenoso e me pendurei no pescoço de Alec.

_- Eu pensei que fossemos caçar._ – Henry comentou com seu tom brincalhão.

_- Tudo bem se ela não for, vai ser mais divertido. _– Michaella sequer tentou abafar o tom malicioso quando disse as ultimas palavras.

_- Nós VAMOS caçar._ – Assegurei ainda no pescoço de Alec. Fazia um tempo que eu não o abraçava. Lembrava-me minha infância, quando era só eu e ele. Lhe dei um breve beijo no rosto, me despedindo.

_- Lembra quando era só eu e você? _- Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

_- Era chato._ - Ele franziu o nariz.

_- Era muito chato._ - Rimos involuntáriamente. Me virei e fui saindo da casa, passando o braço ao redor de Henry.

_- E então Henry... Porque você não abre uma boate em Seattle?_ – Me surprendi com minha própria idéia forçada, ela era boa.

_- Até que não é uma má ideia, eu poderia pensar nisso._ – Ele respondeu já com ares sonhadores. Michaella nos seguiu, controlando um rosnado, afinal ela havia ficado para trás.

Era bom finalmente correr com vampiros que não eram Cullens, eles corriam como trovões. Corremos até a cidade apostando uma corrida boba, sequer havia prêmio, o ultimo era a mulher do padre, ponto.

_- Olha, Edward me indicou esse beco da ultima vez que caçei. Façam bom proveito!_ - Henry me olhou curioso.

_- Você não toma sangue humano também? _– Henry perguntou, confuso.

_- Tomo, mas eu não estou realmente morrendo de sede._ - Respondi sem jeito, ele não precisa saber que eu só estava fugindo de Karl e toda sua masculinidade. Ele deu de ombros e foi na frente. Estava realmente com sede, as olheiras debaixo de seus olhos estavam muito forte, mas Michaella ficou.

_- Você não vai seguir "seu homem"?_ – Perguntei, sarcástica. Ela ia ficar ali comigo? Estranho.

_- Não, nós precisamos conversar._ – Ela cruzou os braços, decidida.

_- Conversar? O que? A forma como vamos acabar nos matando?_ – O sarcasmo se intensificou em minha voz, aquilo não fazia sentido.

_- Essa até que não é uma má idéia._ – Um sorriso diabólico tomou seu rosto. _- Mas eu quero conversar com você sobre como tudo isso é culpa sua! _

_- Minha culpa? Pensei que vampiros não conseguiam delirar, mas parece que me enganei. _– Dei de ombros, ela devia estar louca.

_- Você não está enganada, porque eu não estou delirando, apenas estou declarando os fatos. O motivo de todos estarmos nessa é você! Foi por sua causa que Karl levou Renesmee para Volterra, por causa da sua vontade de "acertar tudo" desertou o clã e a fez fazer o mesmo! Depois foi até Gormogon cobrar um favor que nem mesmo era seu, envolvendo Henry e automaticamente eu nessa sua bagunça. Depois você praticamente obrigou o homem que você tanto diz que ama e um dos membros mais estimados da guarda a desertarem e matarem outro membro importante do seu antigo clã! Agora estão todos condenados à morte, e ainda nos arrastam nessa. Se não fosse você e esse seu jeito intrometido eu poderia estar confortável em casa nesse momento, e não aqui nessa guerra._ - Se era seu intuito acabar com meu dia, ela havia conseguido.

Eu estava sem reação, sem conseguir pensar. Era tudo verdade, eu havia acabado com a felicidade de todos, eu havia colocado todos dentro dessa batalha maluca contra minha propria "familia". Eles deviam me matar em um motim ou algo do tipo.

_- Ninguém pediu para você vir Michaella. Eles estão fazendo isso por Nez, não por mim. Eles nunca lutariam nada por mim, eles sequer me conhecem. Karl, Alec e Henry são outra coisa, estão aqui cada um por seu motivo. E não venha com insinuações sobre mim e Karl, você não tem noção do tamanho do sentimento que temos um pelo outro. Você vive no seu mundinho, não se preocupa com ninguém além de si própria. Até isso de vir atrás do Henry é puro egoísmo, você só quer ter certeza de que o tera depois de tudo. Você não tem o direito de me julgar, você não conhece nem metade da minha vida Michaella, nem metade. _– Joguei todas as palavras em cima dela, minha voz fria, falhando em lugares estranhos.

_- Você diz isso como se tivesse vivido muito! Você ainda é uma criança, está apenas na sua primeira década de vida. Sua vida pode não ter sido a mais fácil, mas isso não muda muita coisa. E é claro que estão lutando por Renesmee, por você é que não é, você não é nada deles, não significa nada para eles. Você é apenas a menina que disvirtuou a pequena e inocente princesa deles e fez ela estar com um Volturi agora. Como eu disse, Karl não teria a sequestrado se não fosse você! Se não fosse por você eles não precisariam travar outra batalha com os Volturis nem ficar com medo de perderem toda a família novamente. E você tem ciência disso, pode muito bem negar a si mesma, me atacar, mas no fundo você sabe que eu estou certa. – _Ela saiu correndo na direção em que Henry havia partido mais cedo.

Ela me deixou ali, sozinha, depois de me atacar de uma das formas mais baixas possiveis. Eu senti aquele nó subir pela minha garganta, eu senti meus olhos umidecerem, eu senti aquele aperto no meu peito e derrepente eu não queria estar ali, eu não queria que ela voltasse com Henry e me encarasse com aquela sua cara de sinica, como se não tivesse feito nada, como se fosse à pessoa mais doce do mundo. Sai correndo para longe daquela cidade, não contendo o choro, deixando tudo sair de dentro de mim. Não fazia diferença se eu chorasse ou não afinal, a culpa que eu carregava não diminuiria.

Eu corri não sei por quanto tempo, não sei sequer em que direção, quando esbarrei em uma pessoa. Esme. Eu corri pensando eu me esconder em um lugar acolhedor e aqui estou eu na campina atrás da casa dos Cullen, meu lar. Calma, eu não posso ficar pensando neles dessa forma, eles não são minha familia, eu sou nada para eles.

_- Querida está tudo bem?_ - Ela pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e me encarou preocupada, seus olhos apreensivos. Eu não aguentei segurar aquele olhar, as lagrimas voltaram para meus olhos. Se eu tivesse minha mãe eu teria corrido para os braços dela, mas aqui estava eu nos braços de Esme. A abraçei fortemente e enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, chorando ainda mais. Acredito que guardei lagrimas por um periodo muito longo de tempo, já estava na hora delas transbordarem.

Ela me abraçou acolhedoramente, eu necessitava disso, dessa atenção maternal, em minha vida ela era extinta. Me guiou levemente para um lugar mais para dentro da floresta, talvez entendesse que eu não queria que todos me vissem naquele estado.

_- O que aconteceu?_ - Ela perguntou logo depois que meu choro se foi, depois que seu vestido estava encharcado por minhas lágrimas.

_- Eu... Eu não quero falar sobre isso._ - Respondi sem jeito. Importava se eu dissesse tudo que Michaella me disse? Ela me diria o contrario de qualquer forma. Esme era doce demais para jogar a culpa em qualquer um.

_- Não precisa._ - Ela sorriu docemente para mim. Sem sequer tomar consciência da ação voltei a abraçá-la. Esme permaneceu lá, no meio da floresta, comigo, sem me fazer mais perguntas. Somente me dando a segurança e carinho que me fora escasso por todos esses anos.

_- Elle, finalmente te encontrei! Henry já voltou com Michaella, mas você sumiu. Karl está te procurando na outra direção, na cidade. O que aconteceu aqui?_ - Alec nos encontrou e foi nos enchendo com suas informações, parou assim que percebeu o estado em que eu me encontrava. Seus olhos correndo entre mim e Esme.

_- Quando a encontrei ela já estava... Assim._ - Esme declarou, sua voz obtinha algumas informações nas entre linhas, mas não quis pensar nelas. Eu simplesmente me levantei, em movimentos vagos, devagar demais e segui para os braços de Alec. Ele me envolveu em um abraço forte, como sempre costumava fazer.

_- Eu vou deixá-los a sós e encontrar uma forma de avisar Karl que ela está bem. -_ Sua voz doce e preocupada nos avisou antes de sair, nos deixando sozinho.

_- Okey Elle, pode contar para mim._ - Ele levantou meu queixo e me pediu delicadamente, ele realmente sabia lidar comigo.

_- Nada, foi só a Michaella._ - Minha voz saiu fria, tentei disfarças meus olhos vermelhos passando as mãos pela testa e dando as costas pra ele.

_- Nada? Elle o "nada" geralmente não te abala. O que foi que ela te disse ou fez? Bem que eu percebi um pouco de cinismo em sua voz quando ela contou que te deixou esperando enquanto ia caçar. _- Ele argumentou sem tentar me seguir, sem me forçar a encará-lo.

_- Nada Alec, ela só me falou a verdade, acho que não estava pronta para ouvir. _- Me atropelei nas palavras. Ele sabia que eu costumava fazer isso quando tentava lhe esconder algo que havia me machucado.

_- Me conta Elle. Que "verdade" ela lhe disse?_ - Ele perguntou atordoado.

_- Alec, ficar repetindo o que ela me disse não vai me ajudar. _- Eu realmente não queria dizer nada pra ninguém, todos iam negar mesmo e repetir todas aquelas palavras, parecia que ia doer muito mais.

_- Quando Karl souber disso ela está perdida, isso não vai ficar barato._ - Ele declarou consternado.

_- Karl não vai ficar sabendo de nada, não quero ser o pivô de uma briga entre ele e Henry._ - Falei rápido. Eu realmente não queria ser a culpada por mais uma tragédia.

_- Okey, ele não vai. Mas isso vai ficar assim Elle? Ela pode falar seja lá o que for para você que nada vai acontecer com ela?_ – Ele estava abismado.

_- É Alec, eu não estou afin de arrumar mais problemas. Eu só quero que isso tudo acabe logo e que ela volte para Lyon o mais rapido possível_. – Me virei para ele, seu olhar desabou assim que encontrou o meu.

_- Como estou? _– Tentei me arrumar.

_- Você chorou muito por "nada"._ – Sua voz saiu fria, como se ele tivesse perdido a felicidade ao encontrar meus olhos. – _É bom você entrar, tomar uma banho antes de Karl chegar. Se você quer que ele não saiba de nada, ele não pode te ver assim e pense em uma desculpa para ter sumido._ – Ele me deu um toque antes de passar o braço pelo meu ombro e irmos caminhando até a casa, que não estava assim tão distante.

Depois de ter tomado um banho eu já estava me sentindo melhor. Guardei as palavras de Michaella em um lugar obscuro da minha alma e me deixei ser entretida por Emmet e suas piadas bobas. Depois de uns 20 minutos, eu sequer lembrava o caco que Alec encontrou na floresta.

_- Elle onde você estava? Eu te procurei igual um louco, eu... Não faça mais isso tá legal?_ – Karl entrou na casa, seguido por Edward. Ele estava atordoado, que maluquice a minha fugir dele hoje mais cedo. Corri ao seu encontro e tomei seus lábios nos meus gentilmente. Ele me encarou desconfiado.

_- Você sabe que me ama._ – Imitei seu sorriso torto. Ele não resistiu e o retribuiu.

_- Por onde você esteve?_ – Preocupação estampada em sua voz.

_- Eu quase cheguei ao Canáda, eu estava entediada, acabei caçando alguns animais. Não foi uma experiência legal._ – Dei de ombros, esperando que ele não visse a mentira por debaixo de minhas palavras. Eu odiava mentir para ele, mas eu realmente não queria que ele brigasse com Henry por uma coisa idiota como essa minha discussão com Michaella. Ele pareceu ter percebido que eu estava mentindo, mas preferiu deixar passar, ele nunca questionava minhas atitudes. Eu não o mereço.

_- Vem cá._ – Sussurrei somente para ele e o puxei sorrateiramente até a biblioteca no andar de cima, também funcionava como uma sala de jogos.

_- Eu senti sua falta hoje_. – Falei enquanto, praticamente, desfilava de frente para ele, o seduzindo. Me sentei em cima de uma mesa de sinuca. Eles não se importariam se eu desse uns amassos por ali, se importariam?

_- Bibliotecas me trazem lembranças._ – Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior antes de vir para mim, envolvendo minha cintura em seus braços fortes e frios. – _Você se lembra da primeira vez em que permitiu meus lábios tomarem os seus? _– Ele perguntou do nada, seus olhos pareciam estar submersos em minha alma.

_- Como esquecer? – _Não contive o sorriso atrevido que se desenhou em meu rosto._ –Mas eu não entedi o porque de você ter sido tão... Doce_? – Me lembro que naquele momento essa pergunta me atordoou bastante, ele parecia fazer questão de tornar tudo especial.

_- Porque aquilo tudo foi meio surreal. Ter você é surreal, sempre._ – Essa resposta me desarmou, meu coração perdeu o compasso e minha voz se esvaiu. – _Inspire. Expire._ – Ele me lembrou como respirar, com um sorriso sutil nos lábios. O beijei devagar, docemente, como no nosso primeiro beijo. Engraçado como as mesmas sensações ainda eram produzidas em meu corpo, como aquela corrente elétrica que nos ligava ainda existia, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

_- Você acha que eu sou a culpada por tudo isso Karl? Por toda essa batalha? Por ter posto todos em perigo? Por que , você sabe, se não fosse por mim, você nunca teria levado Nez para Volterra. _– Não, eu realmente não consigo esconder mais nada dele.

_- Acho que o oxigênio ainda não chegou ao seu cérebro Elle, que história é essa? Você, culpada por tudo isso? Se existi um culpado nesse tsuname de acontecimentos, concerteza é Aro, ele planejou tudo isso, ele brincou com a vida de todos, como se fossemos fantoches de seu teatro pessoal. Você só é culpada por ter feito aquele canalha que te atormentava, se tornar esse tolo apaixonado. Não tome a culpa de fatos que ocorreram ao modo da natureza Elle, eles foram incontroláveis e inexplicáveis._ – Uau! Aquilo me fez um bem tão enorme, tão satisfatório, tão prazeroso.

_- Você não sabe o bem que me fez._ – Como podia caber tanta doçura e safadeza dentro daquele corpo? – _Talvez eu permita você ultrapassar um limite hoje, você anda merecendo._ – Minha voz se tornou quase um sopro. Ele me olhou surpreso, compreendendo o sentido da frase.

_- Qual deles?_ – Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo, duas vezes. Sedentos.

_- Você pode me tocar._ – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Seu hálito gelado correu pela minha garganta, me fazendo estremecer. – _Mas não pode me ter._

_- Ideia um tanto controversa. Como posso te tocar e não te ter? Seria uma tortura... - _Ele choramingou baixo. _- Pela qual estou com ansiedade para passar._ – Um sorriso diabólico brincou em seus lábios, enquanto sua mão entrava por debaixo da minha blusa, abrindo o fecho do meu sutiã.

_- Não é só a essa região que você possui livre acesso hoje Karl._ – Minha voz estava tão carregada de desejo que quase se tornou irreconhecível, como um ronronar.

_- Não confio em mim mesmo para ir tão longe._ – Sua voz também mudou, estava rouca, como se todo seu desejo escorresse pelo canto da sua boca.

_- E vai deixar a oportunidade passar? _– Arqueei uma sombracelha e o desafiei com o olhar. Ele realmente parecia estar se controlando muito, mas por fim o desejo ganhou. Seus lábios tomaram o meu fervorosamente enquanto sua outra mão foi subindo lentamente pela parte interior da minha perna, entrando por debaixo do Jeans da minha saia. Seu toque frio invadindo a área protegida pela minha tanga comportada, enfeitada de babadinhos.

Se ele parecia estar exercendo um autocontrole descomunal para não passar para o próximo nivel, imagine eu.


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII**

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

_- Eu sabia que lá tinha coisa. Até parece que Elle experimentaria sangue animal por tédio, nem Karl engoliu essa._ – Estavamos deitados na relva macia as margens do rio que cortava a região leste dos arredores da minha casa. Alec havia acabado de me contar, depois de eu exigir, que havia encontrado Elle chorando nos braços de minha vó Esme, na floresta, e que Michaella parecia ter sido a culpada.

_- Mas vamos deixar da maneira que está, se ela não quer tomar providencias, não podemos fazer nada._ – Ele declarou angustiado, esse jeito protetor que gritava quando se tratava de Elle me trouxe bastantes ciúmes no inicio de nossa relação, mas já aprendi a ver que ele a tem como sua querida irmãzinha indefesa, a necessária irmã mais velha e chata, era a Jane.

Eu não sei dizer da onde veio essa vontade incontrolável de entrar nas águas do rio a essa hora da noite, mas ela tomou meu corpo e me impulsionou a tirar meu vestido e pular dentro da água em menos de 10 segundos, tão rápido que Alec sequer percebeu o movimento. Quando se sentou e ficou me encarando com olhos confusos e surpresos, eu já havia dado dois mergulhos. Ele viu meu vestido lilás jogado ao seu lado e voltou seu olhar para mim, mais atento dessa vez. Mergulhei novamente, escondendo meu rosto que devia estar parecido com um tomate a essa altura.

Me lembrei dos dias de verão que passei mergulhando no rio com Jake, era tão bom saber que tudo estava encaixado, tudo estava em seu perfeito lugar. Eu já não sentia mais culpa ou remorso, só havia espaço em meu coração para o amor que eu sentia por Alec, a felicidade por estar em casa e o medo pela batalha marcada.

_- Vêm Alec! Vai ficar aí me olhando?_ – Espirrei água em sua direção. A noite estava tão linda, as nuvens haviam se dissipado, nos dando uma bela visão da lua cheia e algumas constelações.

_- A visão daqui já é tão boa, não preciso chegar mais perto._ – Ele respondeu sem jeito, apreensivo. Eu consegui ler as entrelinhas, isso era falta de autocontrole. Ele não tinha certeza se agüentaria nadar comigo seminua, sem forçar nada, sem tentar apressar as coisas. Sorri com a constestação do fato. Ele tornava tudo mais difícil, não deixava outras alternativas a não ser eu ter que avançar para cima dele, o dando liberdade.

_- Se você não quer vir até mim, eu vou até você._ – Joguei meu cabelo de lado e fui andando em sua direção, em um louco momento de autoconfiança. Seus olhos faiscaram quando deram de frente com meu corpo vestido apenas com um sutiã sem alças e uma tanga em tons de rosa antigo, completamente molhado. Me ajoelhei na metade do caminho e fui engatinhando em sua direção. Quando finalmente cheguei nele, selei meus lábios com os seus gentilmente e esbocei um leve sorriso, quase inocente. Aquela cena deve ter sido muito, muito sexy, mesmo que não tenha sido intencional.

Seus músculos retesaram, ele paralisou completamente, seus olhos brilharam com uma intensidade que eu nunca vi antes. Então, derrepente, ele me puxou em um beijo quente e me virou no chão, ficando por cima de mim. Suas mãos desceram por lugares que ele nunca antes havia tocado, lugares que ninguém nunca antes havia visto. Entrelaçei minha perna na sua, suas mãos subiram pela minha coxa. Seus lábios desceram para o meu pescoço. Aquele era um novo Alec, o Alec que permitia o desejo tomar conta do seu corpo. Eu já amava essa sua nova faceta, não era difícil torna-la minha favorita.

Foi nesse momento que o choque pela realização me bateu. Eu nasci para ser anestesiada por seu perfume agridoce. Eu nasci para ser afogada no mar de sangue que eram seus olhos. Eu nasci para minha pele receber seu toque. Eu nasci para ter meus lábios selados aos seus, para sua língua brincar eternamente com a minha. Eu nasci para pertencer a ele. Porque adiar mais o ápice do nosso sentimento? De qualquer forma aconteceria com ele. Não importa a hora, o dia, o local, o momento. Esse parecia ser tão bom quanto qualquer outro. Eu sequer sentia mais a relva em minhas costas, o vento frio em minha pele, ou o som das copas das arvores. Eu só o sentia. E queria senti-lo ainda mais.

Me virei e fiquei por cima dele. Abri sem cerimônias sua camisa e deixei meus lábios desbravarem seu peito, seu abdômen. Suas mãos contornaram meu queixo e levantaram meu rosto, nossos olhos se encontrando. Eu sabia que os meus deviam ser um poço de desejo, agora os deles, havia alguma coisa o repreendendo, alguma coisa o segurando.

_- Já esta na hora de voltarmos Nez._ – Voltar? Ele não me queria da forma que eu o queria era isso? Ele estava tentando dizer delicadamente que não queria me tornar dele por completo? Vergonha foi tudo o que eu senti, sangue se agrupou nas maças do meu rosto e eu sai de cima dele rapidamente e corri para vestir meu vestido, derrepente eu estava me sentindo nua demais. Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

Ele se levantou e vestiu sua camisa, ela estava cheia de marcas de molhado. Ele virou seu rosto para mim e tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi olhar para o chão, fugir do seu olhar. Procurei minha sapatilha e as calcei de costas para ele, eu ainda estava imensamente corada.

_- Você não está pensando que eu não te desejo, está anjo?_ – O ar fugiu dos meus pulmões, arfei procurando por oxigênio. Ele estava perto de mais de mim, sua voz soou grave muito próximo ao meu ouvido, vindo das minhas costas. Ele nunca havia me chamado de anjo, fiquei completamente sem jeito ao ouvir o novo apelido. Me virei para ele e mesmo assim não consegui olhar dentro de seus olhos.

_- Não seja boba, é claro que eu te quero. _– Borboletas voaram caoticamente em meu estomago ao ouvir a ultima frase.

_- Eu também te quero._ – Finalmente levantei meus olhos, ele estava sorrindo docemente, seus olhos ainda tentavam reprimir aquele brilho de desejo.

_- Eu só te amo demais para tornar isso sem sentido, você pode achar que não tem o mínimo de problema fazer isso no meio da floresta, ou em uma cabana abandonada, ou até no banco de trás de um carro, mas meu anjo, eu quero que você realize sua mais intima fantasia, eu quero que você se sinta realizada de todas as formas e fazer isso aqui e agora seria cru, simples demais. Você é sobrinha de Alice Cullen , deve ter idéias grandiosas guardadas em sua mente afinal, não quer usa-las?_ – Meu deus. Eu devia ter ganhado na loteria quando Karl me encontrou em uma caçada e conquistou minha amizade, se não fosse Karl eu não teria conhecido essa pessoa perfeita que está parado na minha frente, eu nunca teria conhecido o verdadeiro amor. Toquei sua face perfeita com a ponta dos meus dedos e deixei minha imaginação fluir para dentro de seus pensamentos. Imaginei seus lábios tocando os meus gentilmente, e permiti que ele tomasse uma prova de tudo o que eu sinto toda vez que isso acontece.

Ele sorriu docemente e tornou meu pequeno delírio realidade. Eu o amava tanto. Meu coração parecia não suportar a intensidade do sentimento. Eu acabaria tendo um infarto por amor qualquer dia desses.

Voltamos para casa logo em seguida, todos estavam falando da nova visão de Alice.

_- Alec você sabe de quem se trata? Alto, loiro, e parecia ter posição importante na guarda pela forma que Aro o olhava._ – Alice o bombardeiou com as novas informações. Eu não sabia de quem se tratava, eu não havia conhecido nenhum homem loiro na guarda.

_- Conversando com Aro? Péssima noticia, parece que Aro possuía mais uma carta na manga afinal. Não conheço nenhum homem com essas características na guarda Volturi._ _Ele deve ter conseguido reforços._ – Ele respondeu angustiado, sem tirar os olhos de mim, protetores. Aquilo era um problema dos grandes, não tínhamos noção do que enfrentaríamos agora, e se não sobrevivessimos a tudo isso? E se Alec não sobrevivesse? Meu mundo rodou, minha visão enturveceu e a única coisa que eu senti foram os braços de Alec me mantendo em pé.

_- Ness, filha nada vai acontecer. _– Meu pai correu para o nosso lado, sua voz carregada de preocupação. Ele sabia o que me fez sentir essa vertigem, ele sabia que eu estava sofrendo por antecipação, porque se tudo desse errado, se algo acontecesse com qualquer pessoa que eu amo, o planeta já não faria mais sentido. – _Leve-a para a cama Alec, sua mente está superlotada, precisa descansar. _

Alec cumpriu a ordem com gosto, me carregou no colo até a porta do meu quarto e então ele a abriu devagar, como se tivesse esperado por isso muito tempo.

_- Você já pode me colocar no chão, não vou desmair nem nada._ – Argumentei, sorridente quando percebi que seus olhos mapeavam cada centímetro do cômodo. Ele me colocou em pé devagar, como se não confiasse em minhas palavras.

_- Boa noite Alec. _– Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

_- Boa noite anjo, sonhe comigo._ – Seus lábios tocaram o meu levemente, em um beijo de boa noite.

_- Sempre._ – Completei antes dele sair pela porta com um belo sorriso estampado em seu rosto perfeito.

Tomei um banho em seguida e vesti meu babydoll favorito, me deitei na cama e fiquei assistindo TV, quando derrepente a porta se abriu e Elle entrou. Tudo nela gritava "Karl passou por aqui", ela estava uma bagunça total, sua saia estava levantada, sua blusa enlarguecida, seus lábios inchados, seu cabelo todo bagunçado. Não contive meu olhar malicioso.

_- O que aconteceu com a tal "greve de sexo"?_ – Falei em um tom baixo, o resto da casa não precisava ouvir nossa conversa de adolescente.

_- Ainda está de pé. Eu não preciso fazer sexo para me divertir um pouco Nez._ – Respondeu com um tom experiente, corei com sua resposta. Era engraçado como, mesmo ela sendo mais nova que eu, parecia ter vivido muito mais e tinha mesmo. Ela entrou no banheiro e eu ouvi a água do chuveiro sendo ligada.

_- Ouviu sobre a nova visão de Alice?_ – Sobre isso eu podia falar em um tom normal.

_- Não. Eu estava muito ocupada para dar atenção a outros sons que não estivessem vindo de Karl._ – Não contive a risada. Ela não tinha vergonha mesmo, falou isso em bom tom, todos podiam ter ouvido sua confissão.

_- Ela viu Aro conversando com um homem, loiro, parecia pertencer a guarda. Tem noção de quem seja?_ – Esse novo personagem estava me deixando com medo, não sabíamos o talento que ele possuía e tenho certeza que Alice não voltaria a ter visões com ele, Aro tem sido bastante cuidadoso, esse foi um leve descuido, não voltaria a acontecer.

_- Se não era Caius, não tenho noção. _– Ela respondeu depois que acabou de tomar seu banho e saiu do banheiro secando o cabelo, ela vestia apenas um suéter branco de cashmere, o mesmo que Alice havia dado para Karl vestir dias atrás, o cheiro dele ainda impregnava o tecido. As vezes eu sentia inveja de Elle, ela era tão bonita sem sequer fazer esforço. Ela era meu reflexo ao avesso, eu tinha um corpo esguio como o de uma modelo, ela era pequena e cheia de curvas, meu cabelo era completamente cacheado e em um tom de vinho, o dela era loiro platinado e caia com belas ondas pesadas até sua cintura, meus olhos eram castanhos chocolates, enquantos os dela verde tropical, mas mesmo assim eu a amava como uma irmã.

_- Ah Nez troca de canal! Até eu já vi esse filme e olha que eu não tenho muito tempo para assistir televisão._ – Tudo que ela dizia tinha idéias subliminares ou era impressão minha?

_- Eu gosto de filmes clássicos._ – Rebati.

_- Eu gosto de filmes de terror._ – Ela roubou o controle da minha mão e colocou em um filme com zumbis de péssima qualidade, sangue jorrava pra todos os lados. Eu mereço. Revirei os olhos.

_- Elle como foi que... Como foi a sua primeira vez?_ – Perguntei do nada. Minha voz saiu quase nun sussurro.

_- Foi derrepente, sem planejamentos, mas foi com Karl, então foi perfeito._ – Ela me respondeu também sussurrando. Mais evasiva que sua resposta não existia.

_- É sério Elle, como você reuniu coragem? Como soube que tinha que ser?_ – Percebi que tinha muitas perguntas sobre o assunto, essas eram só as primeiras.

_- Olha Nez, minha história com Karl é muito torta, pulamos muitas fases, na verdade pulamos todas, fomos do primeiro beijo para a minha cama em trinta minutos._ – Ela riu com o comentário, seus olhos presos ao passado. –_ Quando eu abaixei minha guarda e confessei para ele que também o queria eu já sabia no que ia dar, eu já sabia qual seria o final, mas entenda desejo reprimido te cega de tal forma que você só consegui pensar em possuir a pessoa desejada de todas as maneiras possiveis. – _A história deles era tão torta que se tornava perfeita, ambos não enxergavam que tudo o que mais importava no mundo já estava em suas mãos, eles próprios.

_- Ele alguma vez já te rejeitou? Alguma vez ele não te quis? _– Perguntei sem jeito, corando como sempre.

_- Depois de me beijar eu pensei que ele ia dar pra trás, ela me tinha em suas mãos, podia ter chegado a conclusão que o esforço não valeu a pena, mas eu estava errada, hoje eu sei que naquela época Karl não dispensaria uma mulher em suas mãos nem que ela valesse nada. – _Ela aceitava o passado de Karl tão facilmente que parecia que ele ter dormido com todas as mulheres solteira de seu antigo clã fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo._ - Mas porque a pergunta? Alec... Ele te rejeitou Nez? – _Sua voz saiu cautelosa, como se estivesse pisando sobre ovos.

_- Não, na verdade... Eu cheguei muito perto dos finalmentes hoje, eu tenho certeza que se é pra ser será com ele entende, mas ele me parou, disse que não era o momento certo, por mais que eu o quisesse, da maneira que eu estava tentando forçar seria simples demais._ – Expliquei, minha voz soando consternada.

_- Alec é um fofo._ – Ela declarou com um sorriso de admiração. – _Ele está certo Nez. Eu tive muita sorte de Karl acabar se apaixonando por mim e vice-versa, senão teria sido apenas sexo. Na verdade, eu já estava apaixonada por ele a muito tempo, mas eu ficava fingindo que era só desejo, fingia que não era nada demais. Sabe pode ter sido vulgar a minha primeira vez, mas teve sua magia, teve seu encanto, o momento eu que eu decidi jogar tudo pro alto, em que ele era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar e ele foi tão doce comigo, tão perfeito, tudo foi perfeito, mas veja foi no meu quarto, você queria que fosse a onde? No meio da floresta, em pé encostado em um tronco de arvore, santa? – _Ela riu maliciosamente ao terminar a pergunta. Era verdade, poxa eu já tinha o cara certo e já estava pronta, porque não armar o momento certo? Tornar tudo ainda mais especial?

_- Você está certa, ele está certo. Tem que ser especial._ – Falei com ares sonhadores, eu podia imaginar uma cama forrada de pétalas de rosas, com uma chuva torrencial batendo contra o vidro da janela, eu gosto do barulho da chuva.

_- Oin minha menininha cresceu! – _Tentamos conter nossa risada por um bom tempo_. - Porque estamos sussurrando afinal?_ – Ela me perguntou rindo e aumentou o volume da TV. Gritos de gente correndo de zumbi tomaram o quarto.

Okey Nez, imagine. Como poderia ser? Eu gosto do cheiro de rosas e do barulho da chuva, mas só disso? Eu gosto do cheiro dele também, é obvio, e do barulho rouco de desejo ao pé do meu ouvido, é claro. Eu gosto de seda e de meia luz, mas também amo o toque dele em minha pele e de observar cada detalhe do seu corpo. Eu amo a cor intensa de seus olhos, mas também gosto de quartos em tons sóbrios, onde eu conseguiria juntar tudo isso? Onde eu poderia tornar tudo perfeito?

Vou ter que tomar minhas providencias sobre o assunto, afinal sou sobrinha de Alice Cullen não sou?


	19. Chapter XIX

**Chapter XIX**

_- Nez, seu pai têm razão. Eu não vou agüentar te ver aqui, na linha de frente._ – Alec pediu cauteloso para Nez. Ela estava muito contrariada porquê todos, tirando eu, Karl, Henry, Michaella e Emmet, queriam que ela não estivesse ali, todos a queriam segura.

_- E eu não vou agüentar saber que minha família, que você, está aqui, lutando por mim, enquanto eu fico em casa comendo biscoitos._ – Ela respondeu sarcástica.

_- Nossa, vocês não dão mesmo um crédito a menina._ – Emmet comentou brincalhão. – _Sabe a nossa pequena Nessie cresceu, e que eu me lembre, até Bella quis vir pra linha de frente enquanto era somente uma humana, mas Ness é capaz de se defender e qualquer coisa__,__ eu estou aqui para isso._

_- Obrigada, tio._ – Ela abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes faiscantes para ele e se voltou para Jacob, em sua forma de lobo ele fedia ao dobro.

Estavamos parados em uma enorme campina próximo as montanhas, esperávamos eles, minha família, a qualquer momento essa historia chegaria ao fim. Tudo entrou em movimento a três dias quando Alice finalmente conseguiu vizualizar os Volturis aqui, então Carlisle ligou para uns amigos, do Alaska, para poderem nos ajudar. Quanto mais melhor. Depois de chegarem, as piadas de loiras de Jacob se tornaram mais intensas que nunca, ele estava se aventurando éramos cinco contra um. Depois dois vampiros egípcios chegaram do nada, alegaram ter ouvido boatos de que os Cullens estariam em problemas novamente. Como noticia ruim corri rápido.

Então éramos Eu, Karl, Nez, Alec, Henry, Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob e sua matilha, os Denali, Benjamin e Tia, os egípcios, e claro, Michaella. Passavamos do clã Volturi com folga e nossos talentos eram nossa maior arma. O problema era esse elemento surpresa de Aro, ele estava contando com ele, então ele devia realmente ser poderoso. Ele devia ter seu meio de nos combater, eu só não via como.

Por mais que essa batalha parecesse fácil, nas atuais circustâncias, ainda havia o talvez. Talvez um de nós não volte. Talvez eu não volte. Talvez ninguém volte. O futuro é incerto. Então talvez Karl não voltasse, se isso acontecesse eu também não voltaria.

_- Isso é tudo o que têm para mim?_ – Jasper perguntou depois de me jogar no chão pela quinta vez consecutiva. Isso era ruim. Eu estava distraída demais para um batalha.

_- O melhor estou guardando para Jane._ – Sorri maleficamente para ele, tentando esconder meu pavor pelo que vinha a seguir, eu nunca antes havia estado em uma batalha de verdade, não pareci engana-lo. Bella derrepente pareceu bastante interessada na nossa conversa.

_- Da ultima vez, ela era minha._ – Ela falou cruzando os braços e vindo na nossa direção. Eu podia ver agora da onde Nez puxou sua personalidade, era tão fácil lidar com Bella como era com Edward, se eles não fossem os pais da minha melhor amiga, podíamos ser grandes amigos. Ri do pensamento.

_- Ela é minha._ – Alec declarou tristemente. Um silencio mortal caiu sobre a campina, até os lobos pareceram entender sua dor.

_- Você não pode dar fim a sua irmã._ – Karl declarou, ele estava do outro lado da campina, treinando com Garret, um dos Denali.

_- Mas não vou suportar ver outra pessoa o fazendo__._ – Ele deu de ombros, derrotado.

_- Prometo leva-la para bem longe. _– Michaella se prontificou, ela sequer conhecia Jane. Cinica.

_- Não importa quem vai ser. So importa quem vai sobreviver._ – Jasper interveio com seu tom profissional. Isso pareceu acalmar os ânimos de todos, ele os acalmou. Pena que aquilo não funcionava comigo.

Caí sentada na grama úmida da campina e afundei meu rosto entre meus joelhos. Fiquei pedindo para mim mesma para manter a calma, ser fria e indiferente, eu poderia ver todos eles morrerem, era comum faltar lacunas em minha vida, meu pai e meus tios seriam só mais umas que ficariam em branco até o fim desse dia.

_- __É uma pena não poder ler sua mente, até a de Bella, quando ela permiti, eu posso vislumbrar, mas a sua, é realmente frustrante. _– Era Edward, levantei meu olhar para o céu. A luz do sol rompeu as nuvens pesadas e iluminou a campina, refletindo na pele de todos como se eles fossem diamantes. Minha lua pessoal estava me encarando na outra extremidade da campina.

_- Não está perdendo muita coisa._ – Respondi olhando dentro de seus olhos que estavam em um dourado intenso. Deus. Se todos sobreviverem a essa batalha eu vou experimentar sangue animal, prometo. - _Tudo é praticamente ele._ – Confessei.

_- Você já tentou tirar isso de você? Como Bella._ – Ele perguntou curioso. Entendi que ele não descansaria até entrar na minha mente.

_- Acredito que comigo não funciona._ – Disse como um pedido de desculpa. - _Alec já tentou muitas vezes me ensinar a fazer isso, mas eu nunca consigo, talvez seja como você e seu talento. Irreverssiveis._

_- É talvez. É uma pena. – _Ele pareceu realmente frustrado._ – Eu estava pensando, o que vocês pretendem fazer depois que tudo acabar?_

_- Tudo acabar? Não sei. Provavelmente esperar o casamento do Alec e da Nez._ – Ele ficou chocado com a minha resposta. Abafei uma risada.

_- Eles vão se casar?_ – Sua voz saiu em um sussurro e seus olhos varreram toda a campina até encontrar Nez sentada de frente para Alec e apoiada no corpo de lobo de Jacob que estava deitado ao lado de Leah. Nez me disse que achava que eles estavam juntos, fiquei feliz em perceber que ela não sentia ciumes, só estava curiosa para saber o porque deles demorarem tanto para se enxergarem.

_- Eu estava brincando Edward._ – Assegurei contendo a risada, ele pareceu não acreditar muito em mim.

_- Vocês sabem que são bem vindos aqui, certo?Podem ficar pelo tempo que quiserem._ – Era isso mesmo que eu ouvi? Ele estava nos convidando discretamente para ficarmos por aqui? Meus lábios formaram um sorriso incontrolável e meus olhos, sim, meus olhos brilharam com a proposta.

_- Quem sabe?_ – Dei de ombros, fazendo um esforço enorme para não abraça-lo e sair dando pulinhos serelepes pela campina.

_- É, quem sabe?_ - Ele esbanjou um sorriso torto que, por mais que não fosse o sorriso torto do meu Karl, não ficava muito para trás, se levantou e seguiu em direção de Bella.

_- Não deixe Felix te pegar, okey?_ - Karl se sentou do meu lado, olhando para a frente, sua voz séria demais, apreensiva demais.

_- Benjamim irá proteger eu e Bella._ – Expliquei cautelosa. Ele não queria me olhar no rosto, ou era impressão minha?

_- E Santiago. Ele não gosta muito de mim._ - Ele continuou, ainda fugindo do meu olhar.

_- Eu vou ficar bem._ - Puxei seu rosto para mim, o forçando a olhar dentro dos meus olhos e o que eu encontrei lá, foi medo. Ele não queria que eu visse que ele estava com medo.

_- Qual o problema Karl?_ - Eu não esperava encontrar aquilo, não nele, em qualquer outro, mas medo em Karl? Não fazia muito sentido.

_- Nada._ - Ele não me enganou.

_- Inventa outra._ - Rebati, sarcastica.

_- Só fique a salvo, para mim._ - Ele declarou com a voz profunda, refletindo seus pensamentos.

_- E você, para mim._ - Completei. Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo longo demais, e então, instintivamente nos abraçamos fortemente. Tudo que verdadeiramente importava em meu mundo estava aqui, em meus braços. Acredito que o pensamento era reciproco. Ele também me ama de verdade, por mais louca que essa frase seja.

Suas mãos percorreram a linha do meu queixo antes de me beijar intensamente, desesperadamente, como se essa fosse a ultima vez que ele podesse fazer isso. Eu fiquei completamente ser ar em meus pulmões, mas não quis interrompe-lo. Eu podia morrer por asfixia, não tinha problema, desde que meus labios ainda estivessem brincando com os seus.

_- Esse não será nosso ultimo beijo. _- Assegurei firmemente depositando toda a confiança que havia em mim nessas palavras.

_- Não, não será._ - Ele concordou com a mesma segurança. Seus olhos não desviaram a atenção de mim, um segundo sequer.

_- Eles chegaram._ - A voz de Alice ecoou pela campina duramente, trazendo todos de volta a terra, de volta a realidade. Me levantei em um pulo, como se Aro já estivesse na minha frente. Karl parecia estar mais apreensivo ainda, se isso é possivel.

_- Quando começar, por favor, não fique preocupado comigo. Eu vou ficar bem. Cuide de você._ - Disparei as palavras rapidamente. Ele estava preocupado demais comigo para seu proprio bem, isso o tornaria alvo facil.

_- Eu vou cuidar dela. _- Benjamim disse para ele, já vindo para o meu lado, Bella estava do outro lado.

_- Eu vou tentar._ - Ele sussurrou somente para mim, antes de partir para o lado de Alec. Nez veio para o meu lado.

_- __É__ agora que começa a melhor parte._ - Falei para ela, tentando soar indiferente.

_- Espero que o final seja o previsto._ - Ela me respondeu, apreensiva.

E foi ai que eu os vi, deslizando como uma nevoa agourenta sobre a relva da campina. Primeiro os guardas mais trivias, depois, seus grandes tesouros, seus talentosos guardas, mais protegidos, os anciões. Não demorou muito para eles pararem de fronte a nossa linha torta de ataque. Os membros foram se abrindo como um leque revelando Aro, Caius e Marcus.Aro estampou um sorriso, o seu sorriso falso, antes de começar seu discurso.

_- Assim como há 12 anos, reuniu um exército não é mesmo Carlisle? _– Ele realmente acreditava que alguém ainda caia a sua falsa educação?

_- Eles não são um exercito, são amigos._ - Carlisle respondeu com seu tom atencioso. – _O que não posso dizer de seus companheiros._

_- Vocês vão declarar inocência novamente? _– Sua risada cínica ecoou pela campina.

_- Não, temos completa consciencia de nossa culpa. Vamos defendê-los Aro, custe o que custar._ – Carlisle respondeu sem pestanejar. Eu não merecia ser incluida na equação, mas, enfim.

_- Eu acredito que essa será uma atitude suicida, mas vocês sabem as conseqüências de suas escolhas._ – Ele respondeu com um tom indiferente. – _Alec, meu querido, Porque você fez uma coisa dessas? Você abandonou sua irmã e a mim, que sempre te tratei tão bem, sempre dei tudo o que você quis até mesmo não me importei com você apaixonado por uma Cullen. Então por quê? Não vejo motivos para tal irracionalidade._ – Ele não precisava brincar com Alec.

_- A__lgumas coisas possuem a capacidade de transformar tudo o que é razoável em futilidades, mas acredito que você não deve ter conhecimento de quais são, Aro._ - Alec respondeu no mesmo tom cínico em que foi empregada a pergunta.

_- Não entendo, se vocês estão tão confiantes como parecem por terem Alec, Bella, Electra e Alice. Por que reunir tanta gente? Afinal, o que poderíamos fazer contra uma vidente, um anestesiante e dois escudos, dois mentais e um físico?_ - Essa pergunta me deixou com uma raiva, reprimi minha vontade de pular no pescoço dele e acabar logo com esse jogo.

_- C__omo eu disse, são amigos, são para isso que amigos servem Aro. _- Carlisle rebateu, tentando conter sua apreensão pelo tal elemento surpresa. Falando nele. Corri meus olhos sobre a campina e não encontrei nenhum rosto diferente. O que será que havia acontecido? Melhor, o que Aro estava tramando?

_- Sei muito bem para o que amigos servem. Como também sei que amigos não levam os outros à morte._ - Aro rebateu irritávelmente confiante em sua vitória.

_- Sem jogos Aro._ - Falei inconscientemente. Em seguida me arrependi de ter aberto minha boca. Não era momento para bancar a abusada. Todos que estavam perto demais de mim, me encararam como se eu tivesse ultrapassado um limite. Desculpa! Praticamente gritei em minha cabeça.

_- Ah! Minha Doce Electra, como Volterra fica diferente sem sua impertinência. Você sabe muito bem que eu não faço jogos._ – Ele conseguiu alcançar o ápice de seu cinismo. - _Apenas não quero que nenhum assunto fique pendente, não terei outra oportunidade de fazer algumas perguntas, se você me entende. O que é uma pena, aqui existe tantos talentos preciosos e pessoas que me são caras._

_- Caras?_ – Não contive a risada de escarnio que saiu de meus lábios. - _Engula essa sua falsa condencêndencia Aro, voce não está enganando ninguém__._ - Pronto, eu havia tiçado o fogo, agora que venha o incêndio.

_- Assim a senhorita me ofende. Sim, elas me são caras, por que outro motivo você acha que eu cogitaria a ideia de lhes oferecer uma segunda chance?_ – Porque ele estava falando como se já tivesse ganhado a guerra?

_- Segunda chance?_ - Minha voz falhou ao repetir suas ultimas palavras.

_- Alec?_ - Todos disseram praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Voltei meus olhos para Alec ele me olhou chocado.

_- Isso não sou eu._ - Ele explicou desesperado. Não era ele o que? Me virei e encarei os olhos de Nez, estavam mortos, cegos. Era Alec.

_- O que você está fazendo?_ - Perguntei desesperada para Aro. O que havia acontecido? Porque Alec estava fazendo aquilo?

_- Ele? Nada. Eu? Sim._ - Era ele não era? O elemento surpresa. Loiro, com olhos vermelhos intenso, provavelmente um recem-nascido. Veio andando calmamente na direção de Aro, com os braços cruzados nas costas. Subi todas as minhas barreiras, tentando pará-lo, mas, pela primeira vez em minha vida, encontrei alguem que lutava contra mim, me expulsava. Me senti extremente fragil.

_- Quem é você?_ - Um nó se formou em minha garganta, mas mantive a calma. Eu tinha que conseguir um meio de contorná-lo para poder livrar todos.

_- Eu sou Danton, Danton Volturi. E você seria?_ - Ele me deu um sorriso charmoso, mas ao mesmo tempo debochado.

_- Electra Volturi._ - Minha voz saiu orgulhosa, eu nunca deixaria de ser uma Volturi. – _O que você está fazendo com eles?_

_- Engraçado, eu ia te fazer a mesma pergunta._ – Mais um sorriso debochado se pintou em seu rosto.

_- Qual segunda chance?_ - O ignorei e perguntei para Aro. Eu não conseguia de jeito maneira barrá-lo. Não gostei de saber que todos dependiam de mim.

_- Bom... _- Aro começou, mas foi enterrompido por Danton.

_- O que você está fazendo com o colar da minha mãe?_ – Seu tom de voz soou ameaçador, ele estava se dirigindo a mim?

_- Sua mãe?_ - Ri deliciada. - _Aro, você tinha que ser tão baixo?_ - Sarcasmo, escârnio e irônia pingaram em meus lábios. Ele tinha que brincar com algo tão sério?

_- Baixo? Eu? Que calunia! Eu não pedi para ele dizer nada disso, se você está com o colar da mãe dele, não é minha culpa._ – Aro deu de ombros, fingindo estar realmente ofendido por tal acusação.

_- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. Porque você está com o colar dela?_ – Danton voltou a me perguntar, seu tom ainda continha uma ameaça.

_- Ele é meu._ - Olhei para o rosto de Danton pela primeira vez. Tinha algo errado ali, algo familiar. – _E você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. O que está fazendo com eles?_ - Desespero escapou por meus lábios. Ele pareceu não querer me dar uma resposta, não antes da minha.

Minhas mãos voaram para o pingente em meu colo, eu não sabia do que ele estava falando, mas se eu pudesse distrai-lo tempo o suficiente para Alec conseguir lutar contra o que seja que ele estivesse fazendo. Eu entraria nessa de cabeça.

_- Da sua mãe?_ - Esbanjei um sorriso abusado. - _Sinto muito, mas não devia ser tão importante assim para ela, já que a ultima dona dele fora a minha._ - Dei de ombros e revirei os olhos.

_- Não teve outra dona porque esse colar quem deu para a minha mãe fui eu, ele é único e era o objeto que ela mais gostava. Então ela nunca teria dado para outra pessoa._ – Ele começou a falar rápido, se atrapalhando nas palavras. Perdendo o controle. Minha risada cínica ecoou pela campina.

_- Que linda história! Estou emocionada! Parabéns! Deve ter demorado um bom tempo para inventá-la._ - Bati palmas teatricalmente. O pior foi perceber que no fundo o olhar que Aro, Caius e Marcus me dirigiam era de orgulho. Eles não me odiavam.

Danton rosnou para mim de uma forma agressiva e antes que eu pudesse piscar, o ar sumiu de meus pulmões e minhas costas bateram contra uma coisa dura. Ouvi um estalo e uma dor latente tomou conta de meu tronco. Gritei.

Ele veio em minha direção, de uma forma ameaçadora. Ódio transbordava em seu olhar, veneno em sua língua. Ele havia me empurrado com tanta força, que eu devia ter voado uns 10 metros floresta adentro... Ou mais. Minhas costas haviam batido em uma árvore grande e antiga, eu devia ter quebrado alguma costela, passei meu braço por meu tronco e me levantei com muito esforço.

_- Vou repetir só mais uma vez e se você for esperta dessa vez você vai me dar uma boa resposta. Por que você está com o colar da minha mãe?_ – Sua mão apertou meu pescoço e me levantou no ar.

_- Ele pertenceu a minha mãe. Stella. Minha mãe, não à sua._ - Minha voz saiu embargada. Eu não estava conseguindo respirar.

Ele me soltou repentinamente. Cai com força no chão, ar quente entrou por minhas narinas preenchendo meus pulmões. Respirar nunca foi tão prazeroso. Danton ainda me encarava, seus ollhos chocados. Derrepente ele começou a sussurrar, baixo demais para eu conseguir compreender, e seus olhos pareciam voltar ao passado, como se tentasse enxergar sobe uma camada de lama.

_- Como você disse que era o nome da sua mãe?_ - Ele me perguntou enquanto começava a andar de um lado para o outro.

_- __Stella._ - Piei baixo. Eu provavelmente havia quebrado duas costelas e devia ter fissurado outra. Danton ainda andava de um lado para o outro, de forma catatônica, isso estava estranho demais.

_- Quantos anos você tem?_ – Mais uma pergunta desconexa.

_- 10. Mas o que voc__ê te__m haver com isso?_ - Ele estava tentando me confundir, por que ele não me metava logo? Se essa era sua verdadeira intenção.

_- Porque a minha mãe se chamava Stella e ela sumiu tem mais ou menos 11 anos._ – Ele falou como se tivesse acabado de fazer a maior descoberta da face da Terra.

_- Você não está realmente considerando a ideia de que... N__ão sei, __somos irmãos?_ - Revirei os olhos e tentei rir, mas a dor proviniente das minhas costelas não me permitiram.

_- Bom, talvez meio irmãos. Você me lembra muito minha mãe__,__ especialmente os olhos_. – Ele me olhou como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez. Prestando atenção a cada detalhe. Meu mundo caiu. Por isso ele me era tão familiar? Meu irmão?

_- Irmão?_ - Pensei alto. - _Aro fez isso com você?_

_- O que? Me transformar?_ – Ele pareceu não entender tal pergunta.

_- Sim. Ele também acabou com a sua vida? Como fez comigo, como fez com "nossa" mãe._ – Me sentei na arvore, em movimentos mais vagorosos do que o normal.

_- Bom... Depois que a minha mãe sumiu, Aro me encontrou e cuidou de mim, no começo eu não gostava dele, ele foi gentil, parecia ser legal. Eu era pequeno e precisava de aguém para cuidar de mim. Com o tempo ele foi conquistando minha confiança. Ele não me levou até o castelo de cara, antes ele só ia até minha casa, me levava comida e me fazia companhia. Eu ainda tinha esperanças que minha mãe voltasse, mas depois de três meses, ela foi aos poucos se esvaiando. Aro aparecia toda noite, dizia que não possuia muita resistência contra o sol, achei ser uma boa explicassão para sua pele tão branca e gélida. Depois de seis meses eu sabia que minha mãe não voltaria e foi quando Aro me convidou para morar com ele, fiquei um pouco apreensivo no começo, mas achei que era melhor do que ficar sozinho esperando por uma mãe que parecia ter me esquecido._ – Seu belo rosto parecia querer chorar, mas isso não lhe era possivel. - _Eu fiquei encantado com o tamanho do castelo, no começo ele não me apresentou ninguém que morava lá, achei que fosse porque ele morava sozinho, mas depois de um tempo Caius começou a ir me visitar. Seu Pai. Tinha uma mulher, humana, que cuidava de mim a maior parte do tempo. Aro e Caius só me visitavam de tempos em tempos, no começo me senti um pouco magoado, como se tivesse sido abandonado de novo, mas depois eu me acostumei e não liguei muito. Aquela humana, Lucy, sempre estava comigo, então eu não me sentia sozinho, ela era boa comigo, até poderia dizer que a amava. Os anos foram passando e as visitas de Aro se tornaram cada vez amis raras. Nem sempre eu podia ver a luz do dia, mas eu nunca reclamei. Lucy me ensinou muitas coisas, como ler e escrever, e até tentou me ensinar matemática além do básico, mas eu odiava frações, então ficamos apenas na leitura. Ela sempre me trazia novos livros. Até que um dia, eu tinha 15 anos, Aro me contou tudo, o que ele era, que minha mãe havia morrido e me perguntou se eu queria ser um vampiro assim como ele. Eu estava fascinado pelo fato de vampiros realmente existirem, não como nos livros. Do modo que Aro me encantou eles pareciam ser muito melhores, que eu sequer pensei muito no assunto, rapidamente disse sim. Não quis saber das consequencias, na verdade não me importava, não conhecia muita coisa boa em ser humano para querer continuar sendo um. Então quando eu fiz 17 Caius, não Aro, Caius me transformou. __– _Ele finalizou sua história, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos.

_- D__anton, ela nunca te abandonou._ - Assegurei para ele.

_- Como assim? - _Ele me perguntou, completamente surpreso com a minha declaração.

_- Eu não sei o porquê de Caius a escolher, mas acredito que ele a seduziu e ela acabou engravidando, de mim, Aro então pode realizar seu pequeno sonho de possuir uma mestiça. Ele a manteve em cativeiro durante o curto período de gestação, sob vigilância. Ela morreu me dando a luz. _- Minha voz falhou e uma lagrima teimou em se formar no canto dos meus olhos.

_- Eles não podiam ter a salvado? A outra mestiça tem mãe, não tem? – _Ele pareceu não estar compreendendo o verdadeiro sentindo de eu estar ali, viva.

_- Não sei se eles alguma vez pretenderam salva-la. O objetivo não era ela, era eu. _- Era por isso que eu não gostava de falar da minha mãe, esse assunto me quebrava em mil pedaços.

_- E o seu pai ficou cuidando de você depois disso?_ – Ele perguntou curioso.

_- Ah... Não._ - Agora aquela lagrima que estavam presas no canto dos meus olhos caíram de vez. - _Ele nunca ligou muito pra mim. Às vezes__,__ eu acredito que ele fingi que eu não existo. _

_- Você nunca teve ninguém? Você sempre foi sozinha?_ – Agora ele estava completamente sem graça. Era assim que as pessoas reagiam depois de saber sobre o meu passado.

_- Eu sempre fui uma arma, nunca tive ninguém e __v__ocê sempre esteve tão perto. _- Minha voz saiu desolada. - _Eu cresci pensando que não tinha ni__nguém. Meu próprio pai nunca se importou comigo, mas você sempre esteve lá. Eu podia ter tido alguém. Eu podia ter tido uma família. _

Ele me olhou ali, sentada, encostada no tronco da árvore, com os braços passados ao redor do tronco, morrendo de dor, com lágrimas se formando nos cantos dos olhos, e deve ter sentido culpa, remorso, algo do tipo, pois ele veio andando cauteloso em minha direção me levantou devagar, tomando consciência dos seus movimentos e me abraçou levemente. Me permiti chorar feito um bebê.

- Derrepente algo o tirou de meus braços e o jogou em outra árvore, cai no chão e tentei abafar outro grito de dor. Era Karl. Ele estava lutando com Danton, deve ter pensando que ele estava me machucando. Sempre meu Karl.

_- Karl... Para!... Ele... Não o machuque. Ele é meu irmão._ - Falei desesperada, encontrando dificuldade em formar uma frase concreta.

Karl parou instantaneamente, segurando o braço de Danton pelas costas. Ele se virou para mim, seus olhos furiosos e chocados.

_- Seu irmão? _- Dúvida tingiu seus lábios.

_- Sim... Aro brincou mais do que você imagina com nossas vidas._ - Confessei. Ele voltou seus olhos para Danton e depois para mim. Depois de um tempo ele o soltou, vindo em minha direção. Karl se ajoelhou na minha frente, seus olhos agora pareciam querer chorar, se pudesse.

_- Você está bem? Ele te machucou?_ - Sua mão tocou a maça de meu rosto e eu sabia que estava bem, tudo ia ficar bem, ele estava ali.

_- Agora sim._ - Respondi apertando mais meus braços no meu tronco. Tentando parecer bem, para ele.

_- Você está machucada._ – Ele andava lendo minha mente melhor que Alec, ultimamente. –_Você precisa ver Carlisle._ - Ele tirou meus braços e tocou levemente minhas costelas, me examinando. Arfei com a dor que seu toque me causou.

_- Mas, e a batalha? Achei que assim que eu saísse vocês iriam lutar até a morte._ - Danton perguntou cauteloso, suas mãos apertando algo, parecia uma medalhão. Seus olhos pareciam estar gritando algo para mim.

_- Já está praticamente tudo acabado... O que aconteceu lá afinal? Alec usou seu talento em todos. Foi atordoante saber que só você estava acordada. _- Ele respondeu para mim, seus olhos não abandonaram meu rosto. Dan me encarou, meio que pedindo desculpas por ter atacado a todos.

_- Quem está ganhando?_ - Tentei parecer normal, tentei não deixar minha voz quebrada, seus olhos ainda estavam chorando silenciosamente.

_- Até o momento que eu senti seu rastro, eramos nós, acredito que o placar não vai se alterar._ - Ele respondeu como se, eu estar preocupada com alguma coisa além de mim, fosse um ato insano.

_- Hum... Então acho que esperamos. Eu não posso voltar nesse estado e Karl__,__ você vai ficar aqui comigo._ – Peguei sua mão e a apertei fortemente - _Danton você também não vai voltar._ - Minha voz soou autoritária para ele. Eu não sabia se ele defenderia Aro, se ele defendesse Aro algum lobo acabaria voando na cabeça dele e se ele tentasse ficar do nosso lado algum lobo ainda acabaria voando na cabeça dele.

_- Electra, certo? Você já viu nossa mãe?_ – Ele se sentou ao meu lado, com seu jeito amavél já tão marcante.

_- Só me lembro de sua voz. Ela costumava cantar para mim canções de ninar._ – Me prendi a doce lembrança de sua voz, embalando meus sonhos.

_- Ela também cantava para mim, ela era a dona da mais bela voz, não era?_ – Ele me perguntou com ares sonhadores.

_- Sim, era sim... Como ela era?_ – Minha imbatível curiosidade gritou. - _Dizem que somos muito parecidas._

_- E são mesmo. Veja isso._ – Danton retirou o medalhão de seu pescoço e o entregou em minhas mãos. Primeiramente eu não entendi o que devia fazer, em seguida a abri o medalhão com cuidado e o que ele me revelou era tudo aquilo que u sempre procurei em minhas lembrnças. Ela. Seu rosto. A foto me mostrava pouco, mais eu podia ver que sim, éramos muito parecidas. Cabelos longos, louros e ondulados, também tínhamos o mesmo formato de rosto, embora meus lábios fossem mais cheios.

_- Ela era linda!_ - A foto dentro do medalhão era antiga, mas ainda sim perfeita. Eu queria tanto poder tê-la visto na minha frente, poder me envolver em seus braços, saber que eu era uma parte dela como ela era uma parte minha. - _Veja Karl, ela não era linda? _- Passei o medalhão para sua mão enquanto enchugava as lagrimas em meu rosto, chorar fazia a dor em minhas costelas ficarem ainda mais fortes.

_- Eu sou meio suspeito para julgá-la._ - Ele revirou os olhos e me devolveu o medalhão meio sem jeito, esse momento devia estar sendo intimo demais, familiar demais. Familiar.

_- Dan você não sabe o quanto essa foto é importante para mim._ - Soltei sem pensar. - _Posso te chamar de Dan? Porque nossa mãe podia ser muito bonita, mas a escolha dos nomes? Ela era bem criativa nisso._

_- Claro que você pode me chamar de Dan. Sabe__,__ eu nunca tive um apelido assim, Lucy costumava me chamar de cucciolo._ – Ele confessou com um sorriso ingênuo nos lábios, ele era lindo.

_- T__odos me chamam de Elle. _- Eu sorri como uma boba para ele. Karl se esforçou para abafar sua risada, o apelido de Dan não era engraçado era fofo, era infantil. Eu só tinha o Elle.

_- Eu não acho que ela tenha sido assim tão criativa em seus nomes. Ela só parecia idolatrá-los. Radiante e inestimável. Não são nomes comuns a se dar para seus filhos. _- Karl comentou depois de uma manobra arriscada para me por em seu colo.

_- Dan esse é Karl. Meu namorado._ - Corei assim que terminei a frase. Era a primeira vez que eu juntava o nome de Karl e a palavra namorado na mesma frase, em voz alta. Ele percebeu.

_- Namorado?_ - Dan semicerrou os olhos para Karl. - _Quantos anos você tem e quais são as suas intenções com a minha irmã? _– Sua voz saiu em um tom brincalhão, mas foi legal perceber que ele já se importava comigo.

_- As melhores._ - O tom malicioso na voz de Karl era gritante, Dan o encarou com um olhar ameaçador. Eu simplesmente comecei a rir, por mais que doece, eu tinha que rir.

Quem imaginaria que eu, Electra Volturi, acabaria o dia com um irmão, uma foto da mãe e ainda duas costelas quebradas? Eu tinha muita sorte mesmo.


	20. Chapter XX

**Chapter XX**

**Bella P.O.V.**

_- Assim como há 12 anos, reuniu um exército não é mesmo Carlisle?_ – Deja vu? Aquela cena já estava bastante gasta em minha memória. Mas aqui estamos todos nós reunidos basicamente pelo mesmo motivo. Renesmee.

_- Eles não são um exercito, são amigos._ – Carlisle respondeu duramente. – _O que não posso dizer de seus companheiros._

_- Vocês vão declarar inocência novamente?_ – Aro sorriu e o som de sua risada ecoou pela campina.

_- Não, temos completa consciencia de nossa culpa. Vamos defendê-los Aro, custe o que custar._ – Carlisle rebateu no ato. Era por isso que ele era um lider. Ele sabia realmente falar por todos.

_- Eu acredito que essa será uma atitude suicida, mas vocês sabem as conseqüências de suas escolhas._ – O tom indiferente na voz de Aro me fez pensar sobre o novo membro que Alice havia previsto, chequei automaticamentemeu escudo, não havia maneiras dele entrar. – _Alec, meu querido, Porque você fez uma coisa dessas? Você abandonou sua irmã e a mim, que sempre te tratei tão bem, sempre dei tudo o que você quis até mesmo não me importei com você apaixonado por uma Cullen. Então por quê? Não vejo motivos para tal irracionalidade._ – Renesmee expirou o ar lentamente, cansada. Minha filha foi se apaixonar logo por um Volturi? Isso me lembrava terrivelmente Romeu & Julieta, mas eles não teriam o mesmo fim, eu não permitiria isso.

_- Algumas coisas possuem a capacidade de transformar tudo o que é razoável em futilidades, mas acredito que você não deve ter conhecimento de quais são, Aro._ - Alec respondeu, jogando com Aro. Mas a verdade em suas palavras era clara. Era por isso que eu e Edward haviamos chegado a conclusão que, se eles se amavam que eles vivessem seu amor. Nós não vivemos o nosso? Por mais impossivel que havia sido.

_- Não entendo, se vocês estão tão confiantes como parecem por terem Alec, Bella, Electra e Alice. Por que reunir tanta gente? Afinal, o que poderíamos fazer contra uma vidente, um anestesiante e dois escudos, dois mentais e um físico?_ - Essa pergunta me pegou desprevinida, sua confiança acabou com a minha, ele devia sim ter um meio de nos vencer, e isso me deu medo.

_- Como eu disse, são amigos, são para isso que amigos servem Aro. _- Carlisle tentou esconder seu medo, nosso medo em suas palavras.

_- Sei muito bem para o que amigos servem. Como também sei que amigos não levam os outros à morte._ - Aquela prepôtencia em sua voz, estava acabando comigo. Edward já havia percebido minha apreensão e me encarou, seus olhos confiantes, tentando me acalmar, tentando me mostrar que tudo estava sob controle.

_- Sem jogos Aro._ - Elle declarou com sua voz descomplacente. Todos a encaramos com os mesmos olhos. Ela havia ultrapassado um limite, ela estava o provocando.

_- Ah! Minha Doce Electra, como Volterra fica diferente sem sua impertinência. Você sabe muito bem que eu não faço jogos. Apenas não quero que nenhum assunto fique pendente, não terei outra oportunidade de fazer algumas perguntas, se você me entende. O que é uma pena, aqui existe tantos talentos preciosos e pessoas que me são caras. _- Me irritou o fato que ele falava de nós como se já estivessimos mortos. Minha vista se tingiu de vermelho.

_- Caras?_ – Ela riu deliciosamente para Aro, ecoando meus pensamentos - _Engula essa sua falsa condencêndencia Aro, voce não está enganando ninguém_

Foi quando senti algo inesperado. Era como uma vertigem que subia por meu corpo e penetrava em cada nervo, cada celula, era como se meu corpo já não fosse mais meu. Eu não podia controlá-lo. Senti minha barreira se encolher, retroceder de volta para mim, se diluindo dentro do meu ser. Nada mais nos protegia e isso acontecerá tão rapido que ninguém poderia ter percebido.

Então outra sensação dominou meu corpo, torpor. Eu já não ouvia mais nada. Não enxergava. Não sentia. A única coisa que explodiu dentro de mim fora o desespero, mas o torpor era tão grande, tão intenso me jogava ao chão.

_- Alec?_ - Meus lábios formaram seu nome, mas não consegui ouvir minha voz. A sensação em meus ouvidos era caotica. Silêncio.

Tanto pode ter se passado um minuto, como pode ter se passado um dia. Aquele torpor não cedeu. Aquele silêncio não morreu. A morte era assim afinal? Não existia paraiso ou inferno? Ou este seria meu inferno particular?

Um mundo sem Edward.

Um mundo sem Renesmee.

Um mundo deserto, privado de sentimentos e sensações. Sim, este podia ser meu inferno particular, porque a dor e desespero que me dominavam eram desoladores. Se eles não existiam mais, minha vida não havia passado de uma pegadinha do destino, brincou comigo, brincou até cansar e depois me jogou de lado, para eu sofrer sozinha toda minha dor.

Assim como veio, sem aviso, o torpor se foi. Aquela sensação de perda de controle cedeu. Meu corpo voltou a ser meu. Eu tinha o controle novamente. Eu podia ver. Eu podia ouvir. Meu escudo se pôs de pé automaticamente.

_- Mãe? _– Renesmee sussurrou desesperada ao meu lado. A abracei automaticamente por poucos segundos, antes de começar a entrar em ação. Minha visão periférica localizou Edward e então tudo estava sob controle... Havia sido Alec afinal.

Não houve diálogos.

Houve ações.

Caos se instalou na campina, era difícil manter o foco. Saber quem eu deveria proteger ou não. Dei falta de Elle, ela devia me ajudar nisto não? Mas ela não estava ali. Deste o momento em que meus olhos voltaram a ver, eles não a viram. Varias tentativas frustradas de burlar meu escudo se suscederam então, Benjamim me protegia bravamente perante todo aquele caos. Lobos e vampiros lutando lado a lado pelo mesmo motivo. Comecei a prestar atenção em certos momentos decisivos.

Gritos de dor ecoaram pela campina. Jane dirigia seu olhar ameaçador para Afton. Ele ia atacar Alec por trás, enquanto o ultimo termiva seu trabalho em um guarda trivial. Alec se virou lentamente, estarrecido pela defesa de sua irmã.

_- Você não pode fazer isso Jane!Você não pode ficar ao lado dos Cullens. _– Afton se atropelou nas palavras, enquanto percebia o fato que Jane lutaria contra seu próprio clã.

_- Eu não estou lutando ao lado deles. Estou lutando ao lado de meu irmão._ – Ela disse decidida e então Afton caiu ao chão gritando de dor novamente. Alec não pode dar a atenção devida à pequena rebelião de Jane, afinal, estava no meio de uma batalha.

Batalha que virou um massacre mais rápido que o previsto. Era como se estivéssemos lutando contra recéns-nascidos, não membros da guarda mais temida por todos os vampiros do mundo. Esse fato deve-se ter dado porque praticamente todos os membros mais talentosos e inestimáveis lutavam ao nosso lado, tirando Elle que continuava desaparecida, e o membro surpresa de Aro também não estava presente no campo de batalha. O que se tornou muito estranho, ele e Elle não estavam ali. Isso podia significar problemas. E eu estava certa.

Karl estava no meio de uma luta com um membro desconhecido, quando derrepente ele congelou, sua cabeça se inclinou em uma direção e ele inspirou o ar profundamente, deve ter concerteza encontrado o rastro de Elle, mas como a própria disse hoje mais cedo, se ele se preocupasse com ela, ele se tornaria alvo fácil.

_- Edward!_ – O chamei instintivamente, sempre que eu precisava de ajuda, seu nome vinha em meus lábios. Ele me encarou preocupado, deve ter pensando que algo havia acontecido comigo. Voltei meus olhos para Karl e depois para ele, Edward pareceu me entender. Ele voou na direção de Karl e empurrou para longe seu adversário.

_- Vai! Encontre-a. Eu cuido dele. _– Karl somente encarou Edward por alguns segundos antes de se jogar floresta adentro, seguindo o rastro de sua vida.

Estava tudo praticamente acabado, essa batalha não duraria mais muito tempo e a autoconfiança voltou para mim aos poucos. Podiamos fazer isso. Podiamos finalmente terminar o que começamos há 12 anos atrás. Alec deixou seu talento dopante cair sobre todos os enimigos presentes na campina, era o fim. Foi então que minha mente aguçada capturou um fato no ar. Aro não estava ali.

_- Aro. _- Meus lábios moldaram seu nome automaticamente. Edward me ouviu e se jogou em uma corrida frenética mata adentro, o segui.

_- Eles estão fugindo._ - Ele me informou, enquanto penetrava cada vez mais na mente de Aro.

_- Nós temos que impedir_. - Jasper já estava correndo ao nosso lado, logo atrás vinha Henry e Emmet. O som pesado de patas batendo contra o chão ecoou floresta adentro, era Jake nos acompanhando. Não havia como eles escaparem.

Ou havia?

Corremos por tanto tempo que chegamos ha beira de um penhasco. Eu conhecia aquele lugar. Estavamos muito perto de Forks. E a cena que estava montada a nossa frente me assustou. Aro estava em pé ha beira do penhasco com seu sorriso traiçoeiro estampado em seu rosto empoerado, ao seu lado Felix e Renata. Só eles?

_- Não entendo. No fim, todos me trairam. _- Sua voz estava encharcada de falsa magoa.

_- Estando ao seu lado, eles traiam a si próprios._ - Edward rebateu, se colocando em posição de ataque.

_- Esse foi apenas o começo._ - Um sorriso diabólico tomou lugar no rosto de Aro. Esse sorriso me deu medo, fiquei sem reação diante de tal cena. Os olhos vermelhos de Aro se voltaram para Edward, um olhar confidente? Ele estava lhe mostrando alguma coisa? Não gostei disso. Me enclinei na direção do rosto de Edward e ele parecia estar estarrecido com o que lhe estava sendo confiado.

- Me agachei e me preparei para atacar Aro, mas seus olhos se voltaram para mim por uma fração de segundo e seu sorriso se tornou mais largo. Então, em um movimento sutil, quase ensaido, todos eles, Aro, Felix e Renata, deixaram seu corpo cair graciosamente de costas para o mar. Avançei para o precipicio, mas Jasper segurou meu braço.

_- Não existem mais rastros Bella._ - Seu tom de voz militar me quebrou. Então não havia mais o que fazer senão voltar.

Encontramos todos ainda na campina, a fumaça agridoce e pesada dominava completamente o ar. Eles estavam agrupados ao redor de Carlisle. Michaella veio desesperada ao encontro de Henry lhe dando um beijo digno de filme. Seguimos ao encontro de Carlisle.

_- Duas costelas fraturadas e uma fissurada._ - Carlisle deu seu diagnóstico final.

_- Eu só pedi para você ficar a salvo._ - Karl resmungou baixo, se controlando.

_- Eu tentei, mas preferi manter vocês a salvo. _- A voz de Elle saiu embargada, ela concerteza estava tentando disfarçar a dor em sua voz.

_- Quem é você? _- A voz de Emmet soou autoritária atrás de mim, sendo direcionada a um rapaz loiro que estava em pé ha margem de toda a cena, eu sequer o havia visto.

_- Eu sou Danton._ - Ele respondeu automaticamente, sem tirar os olhos de Elle, com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo preocupada e culpada.

_- Eles são irmãos._ - Karl senteciou. Todos se mostraram confusos com sua declaração.

_- É verdade._ - Elle disse em meio a um gemido, Carlisle estava tentando coloca-la em seu colo. Irmão? Ela devia estar muito feliz com isso. Renesmee uma vez me disse que se sentia mal quando Elle acabava presenciando uma cena intima demais, por mais que Elle não quisesse, ela devia sentir inveja ou algo do tipo, Renesmee sempre teve tudo aquilo que Elle sempre quis.

_- Edward é melhor você leva-la._ - Carlisle estava prestes a passar Elle para o colo de Edward, quando o ultimo pareceu ter tido um insight.

_- Quem é ela?_ - A mesma expressão de quando Aro estava lhe confidenciando algo voltou a seu rosto.

_- Ela é minha mãe._ - Elle piou baixo enquanto apertava ainda mais forte um medalhão em seu peito. Então era isso que Aro havia mostrado a Edward? A mãe de Elle?

_- Ela está viva?_ - Edward perguntou curioso, tentando juntar as peças em sua cabeça.

_- Não, é claro que não. _- Ela pareceu magoada com a pergunta, talvez estivesse cansada de respondê-la. Ele não disse mais nada sobre o assunto até chegarmos em casa.

Carlisle cuidou de Elle, segundo ele, dentro de algumas horas se ela se mantesse imovel, seus ossos já estariam recuperados. Ela se recusou a subir, não queria "perder o resto da graça" então ela ficou deitada no sofá. Karl se sentou ao lado de sua cabeça, no chão e Danton aos seus pés.

Praticamente repassamos tudo o que havia acontecido desde o momento que saimos de cena, depois Danton explicou o que aconteceu desde o momento em que perdemos todos os sentidos. Era ele que havia controlado meu corpo, seu talento era físico, não mental, retirado meu escudo e depois usado o talento de Alec para entorpecer todos nós. Aro tinha realmente um bom plano em mãos, só não contou que ele fosse reconhecer o colar da mãe em sua irmã.

Elle nos obrigou a contar como se passou a batalha. Ficou surpresa por saber que Jane havia se voltado contra seu tão amado clã, mas conteve seu veneno por Alec e também, nesse momento, Jane estava na varanda conversando com Alec.

Aos poucos nossos convidados foram se dissipando. Benjamim e Tia foram os primeiros, se despediram com a promessa de que voltariam sem um motivo tão apelador da proxima vez, ele e Edward realmente podiam ser grandes amigos se passassem mais tempo juntos. Em seguida Henry se despediu de Karl e de todos nós, ele e Michaella partiram, ela parecia entediada por estar ali agora. Nossos primos Denali partiram algum tempo depois, Garret alegou estar cansado de nos salvar dos mesmos inimigos. Jacob avisou sua matilha que ficaria aqui por mais um tempo, Leah e Seth o acompanharam. Leah e Jacob, era inegável que eles estavam envolvidos em um relacionamento, era visivel em seus olhares.

Elle acabou pegando no sono e foi como se Edward acabesse de despertar do seu. Ele se sentou mais para frente do sofá, tirando seu braço de trás de mim e seus olhos de Renesmee, que também parecia estar quase dormindo.

_- Danton, esse medalhão era seu e essa é a sua mãe, a mãe de vocês, certo?_ - Sua voz saiu profissional, como se estivesse montando um quebra cabeças de nível complexo.

_- A própria, por quê? – _Danton respondeu, sem conter sua curiosidade.

_- Você tem certeza que ela está morta?_ - Agora seu tom de voz caiu para o cauteloso.

_- Eu não a vejo desde que eu era muito pequeno, Elle me disse que minha mãe morreu dando luz à ela. – _Ele evitou olhar nos nossos olhos enquanto contava o que sabia, não era difícil adivinhar que ele tentava esconder a dor em seus olhos de todos nós.

_- Eu não sei como lhe dizer isso, mas antes de Aro sumir ele me permitiu ver algo em sua mente. No inicio eu não entendi muita coisa, mas sabia que era algo importante e quando eu voltei para a clareira e vi a foto no medalhão... _- Edward estava se atrapalhando tanto nas palavras, que até eu já estava me sentindo curiosa. – _Aro me permitiu ver essa mulher, sua mãe, ela estava em um lugar escuro, parecia ser no subsolo de algum prédio._ - As expressões no rosto de Danton e Karl mudavam rapidamente, enquanto assimilavam o que Edward estava dizendo. – _Seus olhos... Eram vermelhos._

_- Você está me dizendo que minha mãe está viva? – _Danton perguntou esbasbacado com a revelação.

_- Viva não, mas sim uma vampira, alguém a transformou e Aro a tem sob seu poder._ - Ele continuou em seu tom cauteloso, derrepente tudo que eu senti por Elle foi pena, Aro brincou tanto com a vida dela, a fez sofrer tanto.

_- Como vamos contar isso para minha irmã? – _Danton continuava estarrecido com a novidade, seus olhos brilhavam com uma intensidade tremenda quando se voltaram para Elle ainda adormecida.

_- Não vamos._ - Karl falou decidido, como se essa ideia fosse ridicula.

_- Por que não? Ela tem o direito de saber que nossa mãe está viva! – _Danton controlou seu tom de voz, ele estava indignado com a resposta de Karl.

_- Sim. Ela tem esse direito, mas não agora. Acabamos de sair de uma batalha contra tudo que ela tinha como familia, contra aqueles que a criaram, quer sim, quer não. Ela precisa de um pouco de paz, Ela precisa saber que tudo está bem, não que sua mãe, que ela acreditava estar morta... Está viva em algum lugar e que Aro também tem conhecimento de sua existência. Ela não precisa de mais problemas por enquanto. Depois, quando tudo estiver mais calmo, quando ela estiver mais forte, ela vai saber e aí tudo vai virar de cabeça pra baixo novamente._ - Ele tentou explicar seu ângulo, ele só queria protege-la, era óbvio, mas também era óbvio que Elle não apreciaria essa ídeia assim que tivesse conhecimento dos fatos. Karl me lembrou Edward, uma vez ele também me escondeu coisas importantes, eu não gostei, mas agora eu vejo que ele só fez isso por amor, ele me queria bem, me queria feliz, só não sei quanto tempo levaria para ela entender isso. - _Olha ela está viva, sempre esteve, isso não vai mudar agora, não precisamos de pressa para salvá-la porque ela não está em perigo algum. Aro concerteza deve estar a tratando muito bem sendo que agora ele só tem a ela. A velocidade que Elle ficara sabendo sobre essa historia não mudara nada na existência de sua mãe._

_- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, mas você viu como ela se agarrou o meu medalhão? Eu não acho que seja justo esconder tal coisa dela, ela pode estar aos pedaços, mas ela é forte, assim com minha mãe era e assim como eu também sou. Se fosse a situação inversa, se ela soubesse de tal coisa e não me contasse, eu me sentiria traído, porque minha mãe era minha vida, e a Electra nem ao menos teve a chance de conhecer nossa mãe. – _Danton parecia ainda não ter certeza se entraria nessa com Karl_. - Mas se você acha que o melhor é esperar, eu posso esperar, mas não muito tempo._

_- Eu sei que é errado, mas ela não está pronta para isso. Tenho certeza que se ela souber disso agora ela vai se levantar, atravessar aquela porta e correr atrás da mãe dela, sem ao menos saber em que direção seguir. Se você não contar nada para ela, se você esperar até ela estar pronta... Quem sabe depois do aniversário dela? Alice quer fazer alguma coisa e ela nunca teve nada... Vai ser especial... Ela precisa ser normal alguma vez em sua curta vida._ - Karl explicou mais cauteloso, torcendo para Danton finalmente entende-lo.

_- Tudo bem, eu espero até o aniversério dela, mas nada mais. Agora ela "nunca" teve nada especial no aniversário? Ela nunca teve nenhum amigo, nem nada disso? – _Danton perguntou em um misto de choque, consternação e pena.

_- Ela teve Alec, mas isso foi só depois dos seus dois anos... Ela uma vez me contou que eles tinham meio que um ritual no aniversário dela... Eles passavam o dia fora do castelo, ele a dava um pedaço do paraiso, ela não podia sair sozinha quando era mais nova, então ela quase nunca saia. Depois ele a levá-va em uma sorveteria e a deixava experimentar todos os sabores e quando ela voltava para seu quarto, sempre em cima da cama se encontrava seu presente de aniversário... Ela nunca teve uma festa... Ela só tinha Alec._ - Sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos, era claro que doia nele Elle ter tido uma vida tão solitária. Era realmente normal com essa história de vida ela sentir algum tipo de inveja por Renesmee, mas ela parecia ser tão forte. A vida a ensinou a bancar a indiferente. Danton caiu em seus pensamentos, seu rosto expressava culpa, pena, ressentimento e dor. Karl parecia estar refletindo como contaria para Elle que sua mãe está viva, porque ele a encarava preocupado e apreensivo.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ousei pegar a mão de Renesmee que caia adormecida ao meu lado e levei ao meu rosto.

Seus sonhos invadiram minha mente. A primeira coisa que vi foi Alec, sorri incontrolavelmente ao perceber o tamanho do amor que minha filha compartilhava já tão cedo. Depois de um tempo meu rosto apareceu em sua mente. Minha filha. Ainda parecia estranho ela ser minha, eu ter tido tanta sorte de poder ter tido algo que nunca imaginei poder ter, mas ainda sim se tornou todo meu sentido de vida. Edward. Meu Edward. Ela estava se lembrando do dia em que ela aprendeu a tocar piano, nós três, juntos. Virei meu rosto para Edward e ele sorriu para mim, seu rosto sendo sobreposto pelo rosto que Renesmee sonhava, ele era mais perfeito que em qualquer sonho e ele era meu por mais que isso soasse surreal, mesmo eu fazendo parte da fantasia, ele ainda era muito sobrenatural para ser aceitável. Ainda era como se eu fosse acordar na minha casa de Phoenix, com o sol atravessando minha janela e minha mãe me chamando na porta. Derrepente um jato de lembranças correram pela mente de Renesmee, ela e Jacob correndo pela floresta. Jacob. Meu eterno melhor amigo. Sofreu tanto, basicamente passou pela mesma história, duas vezes seguidas, em um curto período de tempo, ele merecia ser feliz, ele merecia poder ter sua própria história, construi-la de uma forma bela e forte, algo que nunca se suscedesse. Seus amigos. Karl, Elle, Henry, ela parecia ter construido seu mundo finalmente. Edward uma vez me disse ter visto em sua mente que ela se sentia deslocada no meio de somento sua família, compreensível, que adolescente gosta de ser amiga somente de suas tias? Ela precisava ter vivido o que viveu nesses últimos meses, precisava ter ficado longe de todos nós, precisava aprender a andar com seus próprios pés. Precisava crescer mentalmente, dar o próximo passo, se tornar mulher.

Soltei a mão de Renesmee assim que Alec entrou no cômodo, Jane o seguindo. Era estranho ter ela ali, era deslocado, ela parecia estar profundamente sem jeito, sem ação.

_- Ela dormiu. Posso levá-la para a cama?_ – Alec pediu para Edward, mas seus olhos não abandonaram o rosto de Renesmee, ou como ele chamava Nez. Edward assentiu, com um movimento com a cabeça. Alec cumpriu seu dever no mesmo instante, a pegando em seu colo, mas antes reparou em Elle dormindo ali, as expressões no rosto de Karl e Danton e provavelmente entendeu tudo errado.

_- Ela vai ficar bem. Não precisam ficar tão preocupados, na verdade, ela já deve estar completamente recuperada a essa altura._ – Ele também estava peocupado, sua voz não conseguiu disfarçar. Mas sua vida estava em seu colo, compeltamente a salvo, era impossível não se sentir feliz com isso.

Edward me puxou para nosso quarto depois de alguns segundos, entrei e fui direto para a cama, não que eu estivesse cansada, mas eu precisava sentir que o dia tinha acabado.

_- Tantos problemas para resolver ainda. Aro é realmente um gênio do mal._ – Edward suspirou, se deitando ao meu lado. Realmente ainda havia muitos problemas para se resolver.

_- Não vamos pensar nisso agora. Aro não pode fazer nada contra nós agora que não tem ninguém, isso não significa que não vai tentar, mas em um futuro bem distante. Edward veja, nossa filha está a salvo em seu quarto no fim do corredor. Todos que nos importam estão bem. Existe final mais feliz que esse?_ – Minha mão percorreu a linha de seu queixo inconcientemente. Eu o desejo tanto, que chega a ser insurportável.

_- Finais não existem Bella, sempre se trata de um recomeço._ – Ele tomou meus lábios para si e se não existe finais, esse era um recomeço perfeito. Eu estava nos braços de meu Edward, sendo amada como sempre o amei. Vivendo a eternidade do único dia de nossa existência. Não havia maneiras dele ser melhor.


	21. Epilogue

**Epílogo**

_Feliz Aniversário Renesmee!_ – Todos dissemos juntos, assim que ela soprou as 13 velas em cima do bolo. Logo em seguida ela recebeu uma sessão de abraços e beijos no rosto, incluindo o meu e o de Karl, só depois ela conseguiu receber um singelo beijo nos lábios, de Alec.

_Oh, é a uma moto?_ – Ela perguntou admirada para Carlisle, enquanto olhava para a chave com um enorme laço de seda rosa choque que estava em suas mãos. Ele assentiu. Nez havia ganhado sua moto, finalmente. Não agüentava mais ficar emprestando meu Jeep Commander para ela, não que eu seja egoísta, é só que eu amo tanto aquele carro. O comprei assim que Karl aceitou ir comigo ao centro da cidade. Se íamos ficar por ali, precisávamos ter nossos meios de locomoção. Tentei faze-lo comprar um carro para ele também, ele acabou comprando o mesmo Bentley. Alegou não ter tido tempo para usa-lo corretamente.

Nez recebeu mais e mais presentes de sua família e amigos, os lobos e seu avô materno também estavam ali. Ele olhava para a cara de Alec mais contrariado do que Edward, no dia em que ele chegou por aqui.

_Uau! Karl, __é lindo! _– Karl havia comprado para ela uma miniatura fiel da Torre Eiffeil dentro de um globo de neve. Ele comentou que uma vez ela havia contado para ele sobre um aviagem a Paris em que ela foi somente com seus pais, ela disse ter sido o momento mais feliz da vida dela e acabou se esquecendo de comprar aquilo que tanto queria.

_Dan, você não precisava se importar em comprar algo para mim, mas sério... Eu amei seu presente._ – Dan havia dado para ela uma coletânia de filmes de Audrey Hepburn. Ela realmente havia amado o presente.

_Eu não sabia realmente o que te dar Nez, você tem tudo, mas achei isso a sua cara._ – Ela abriu o embrulho prateado que eu havia dado em suas mãos fazendo um suspense desnecessário, não era nada importante. Era um vestido rosa estilo princesa de contos de fada, que eu vi em uma loja quando estive no centro com Karl, eu simplesmente vi que aquele vestido havia sido desenhado para Nez. Ele não podia ter outra dona.

_Alec isso é..._ – Alec estava colocando nesse exato momento um anel de prata, com uma pedra de diamante solitária que era envolta em um desenho delicado, no interior do anel se via gravado as palavras "il mio angelo", meu anjo em italiano. Ela não encontrou adjetivos para usar, simplesmente o beijou, um beijo menos doce que o outro, um pouco mais intenso. Depois disso ela foi obrigada a voltar para o centro da festa e bancar a boa anfitriã.

_Quando vai ser o seu Elle?_ – Alice apareceu do meu lado, toda sorridente.

_Meu o que?_ – Perguntei confusa.

_Aniversário._ – Ela revirou os olhos, como se eu fosse boba por não ter entendido.

_Hã, é em Outubro. 24 de Outubro__._ – Disse logo, ela não descansaria mesmo até obter a informação.

_Vai ser a melhor festa da sua vida._ – Ela bateu palminhas, completamente extasiada.

_Alice não precisa fazer festa para mim, eu não gosto muito dessas coisas._ – Pedi, assim que percebi quais eram os planos que estavam sendo formados dentro da sua mente. Mas a verdade era que eu nunca, nunca mesmo, havia tido uma festa de aniversário. Nos últimos anos eu costumava passar o dia fora com Alec, íamos ao parque de diversões, ele me dava algum urso de pelúcia que ela sempre ganhava pelos jogos do parque,depois parávamos em uma sorveteria e eu inventava um novo sorvete que levava todos os sabores, quando eu voltava para meu quarto sempre encontrava um embrulho em cima da minha cama, ele nunca esquecia. Não havia como ser melhor que isso.

_Eu já ouvi essa conversa antes, não estou nem ligando._ – E com isso ela saiu cantarolando do meu lado. Eu estava perdida, não tinha mais como reverter essa força da natureza. Alice faria um baile de gala no meu aniversário.

_O que você quer ganhar de mim?_ – Karl perguntou em meu ouvido depois de me puxar pelo quadril.

_Um beijo._ – Pedi, passando meu dedo indicador pelos seus lábios.

_É sério Elle. Daqui a __pouco __é __o seu aniversário, se quiser algo grande, agora é a sua oportunidade._ – Ele tirou meu dedo de sua boca e segurou minha mão firmemente, me olhando como se estivesse tentando ver o que eu estava pensando.

_Não sei, porque você não reuni todos? Henry, Caleb e até... Michaella e Jane. – _Revirei os olhos.

_Okey! Vou tomar a mesma atitude de Alice. "Não estou nem ligando". Eu te perguntei, fiz minha parte. Não quis pedir nada, vai ganhar um surpresa. – _Ele disse contrariado. Ele não entendia que sua presença, já era o melhor de todos os presentes?

Passamos o resto da festa sentados na escada da varanda, Karl confessou não agüentar o odor nauseante dos lobos, então nos mantivemos distantes.

_Olá queridos! Porque estão aqui fora? – _Esme saiu para a varanda e nos surpreendeu em meio a um beijo. Me senti a Nez perto de seus pais, corei violentamente.

_Lobos._ – Karl respondeu, franzindo o nariz. Eu contive meu riso.

_Eu sei, demora para se acostumar._ – Esme ultimamente vinha me tratando de uma maneira que eu nunca antes havia recebido. Ela estava se preocupando comigo, com cada detalhe. Me perguntava sobre tudo, se eu estava bem quando ficava quieta, se eu tinha absoluta certeza que Karl era a pessoa certa para mim, se eu estava feliz. Eu gostei disso, era como se eu tivesse uma mãe pela primeira vez, alguém que eu sempre podia contar.

_Karl, eu posso ter uma conversa com você? _– A encarei, deixando toda a minha curiosidade transparecer. Ela se manteve séria.

_Claro que pode._ – Ele se levantou, se despedindo de mim com um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

_Vocês vão me deixar aqui sozinha?_ – Perguntei, consternada.

_É só por um instante, já esta__remos de volta. Por que não tenta se enturmar?_ – Ela me deixou com aquele seu sorriso terno e desconcertante. Karl também sorriu, mas foi aquele seu sorriso de lado perfeito que costuma me deixar sem ar e cheia de idéias, antes de entrar com Esme. Me enturmar? Eu podia tentar. Entrei na sala e todos estavam rindo, acho que perdi a piada. Fui para o canto da sala, onde estava Edward e um rapaz da matilha de Jacob.

_Hey Edward, e... Desculpe não sei seu nome. _– Dei de ombros.

_Seth Clearwater._ – Ele sorriu, sendo simpático.

_Eletra Volturi._ – Estendi minha mão em sua direção, ele a apertou sem repreensão. Os outros lobos a qual fui apresentada me olhavam feio quando eu dizia que era uma Volturi.

_Você e o Karl brigaram? _– Edward perguntou, deixando o queixo cair.

_Não!_ – Respondi chocada. – _Porque?_

_Não sei. Porque talvez seja raro, e quando eu digo raro eu estou sendo modesto, nunca ninguém vê vocês sozinhos, separados sabe.._ – Ele riu com o próprio comentário.

_NÃO! Não teve graça. _– Cruzei meus braços.

_Teve sim. – _Seth comentou.

_Aí, viu! Eu tento me enturmar e viro piada. – _Joguei as mãos para o alto, em sinal de rendição.

_É que você fica bonitinha com raiva._ – Semicerrei os olhos para Edward.

_Jacob ainda está muito triste com isso, ele está feliz com Leah, mas é como se lhe faltasse algo._ – Seth apontou para Alec e Nez, que estavam de mãos dadas, conversando no canto da sala.

_Ele não merece minha filha, muito menos Jacob. Então, prefiro ele, ao menos ele não é Jacob. Desculpa Seth._ – Edward deu um toque em seu ombro, um sinal de camaradagem.

_Uau! Edward estou chocada em te ouvir dizer isso._ – Deixei todo meu sarcasmo predominar a frase. Ele me olhou de canto de olho e sorriu, seu sorriso desconcertante, para mim.

_Hey Elle, A próxima festa é a sua... Alice já está programando tudo com Rose lá no canto._ – Emmet entrou na minha frente, delatando Alice para mim.

_Edward existe algum meio de impedi-la?_ – Choraminguei por antecipação.

_Sinto muito. É impossível deter Alice, mas acredite, você vai acabar a agradecendo. _– Ele piscou seu olho esquerdo para mim e eu praticemente desisti e aceitei o fato que no meu aniversário um baile real aconteceria nessa casa.

_Se enturmou?_ – Karl apareceu ao meu lado, passando seu braço pela minha cintura e me puxando para ele, seus lábios sussurrando em meu ouvido.

_Tentei. O que Esme queria com você? –_ Minha curiosidade soou inconveniente, se ela queria conversar com ele a sós era porque eu não devia saber, e era isso que me deixava ainda mais curiosa.

_Saber quando ia ser nosso casamento._ – Ele deu de ombros e uma sensação de claustrofobia subiu pela minha garganta.

_Karl nós já somos praticamente casados. Um papel não vai fazer nenhuma diferença na nossa relação._ – Casar? Eu o amava, mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, mas casar? Nós éramos muito complicados para isso, para caber em um ato tão tradicional. Ele riu deliciosamente.

_Estou brincando Elle, ao menos posso dizer que quem não casar aqui é você, bom saber disso._ – Ele foi me puxando para fora da casa novamente, Tirei meus saltos assim que entramos na floresta.

_Porque? Você quer se casar comigo?_ – Perguntei surpresa parando de frente pra ele. Karl era mais complicado que eu, ele não podia estar planejando me levar para o altar. Era contra sua natureza.

_Espera eu que devia te pedir em casamento não?_ – Ele ficou olhando para o nada, ele era ainda mais perfeito distraído. – _Elle nós já somos praticamente casados, até greve de sexo você já está fazendo comigo. _– Ele fez um biquinho perfeito para mim, e foi difícil me manter em pé.

_Quem te deu esse vestido, estava de brincadeira com a minha cara. Elle você está extremamente sedutora essa noite._ – Ele se afastou de mim um pouco se enconstando em uma árvore, como se não aguentasse ficar tão perto de mim dentro do meu vestido preto colado no corpo cheio de babados, que Alice havia me dado hoje mais cedo.

_Você está com raiva de mim por essa minha idiota "greve de sexo" não está?_ – Perguntei assim que ele começou a desviar o olhar de mim, como se eu estivesse o provocando.

_Nunca._ – Ele assegurou me olhando dentro dos olhos, mas ele estava contrariado, melhor, sexualmente frustrado.

_Te propronho um jogo._ – Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e se permitiu se aproximar de mim novamente.

_Um jogo?_ – Perguntei sem graça, eu havia proposto um jogo para ele alguns dias atrás, mas era eu que estava no controle. Seu sorriso malicioso me fez temer seu jogo, eu não agüentaria por muito tempo.

_Na verdade é o mesmo, mas aquele dia eu não pude te tocar devidamente, todos estavam lá embaixo, podiam nos escutar a qualquer momento, se é que eles não ouviram nada._ – Seus dedos contornaram meus lábios e meus olhos se fecharam automaticamente. Eu estava entregue. Se ele quisesse prosseguir em seu jogo, eu não falaria nada, não conseguiria, meu corpo só o sentia e ansiava por mais.

Senti quando ele amarrou meus punhos com sua gravata e entendi no mesmo instante que ele realmente só queria me tocar, me torturar, sem me dar a oportunidade de tirar algo dele. Ele desamarrou meu cabelo de seu rabo-de-cavalo e seu hálito gelado desceu por minha nuca, quando um riso deliciado escapou por seus lábios ao pé do meu ouvido, meu corpo se estremeceu completamente.

_Eu te amo. _- Meus lábios moldaram as palavras incontrolávelmente. Ele me puxou pela cintura, me levantando, sua outra mão em minha perna. Senti seus lábios gelados contra os meus e os bebi fervorosamente, eu o amava tanto. Eu lutei tanto por esse momento, para estarmos aqui juntos, sem nenhuma preocupação. Sem nada para se resolver.

_Eu te amo muito além do possível. _– Ele declarou e fui obrigada a abrir meus olhos e encarar seus olhos vermelhos decididos, pingando desejo. – _Muito além do compreensível. Mia Elle._

Fiquei nas pontas dos pés e o beijei novamente, de uma maneira apreciativa. Eu era dele, sómente dele, não existia duvidas nessa declaração, e ele era meu, o meu Karl. O Karl que faz meu sangue pulsar mais rapido, meu senso de equilíbrio se esvair, minha mente esquecer as funções básicas do meu corpo, meu coração explodir com o tamanho do amor que ele me despertou. O Karl que eu amo.

O mundo podia acabar nesse exato momento, eu aceitaria a morte de bom grado, se a ultima coisa que eu sentisse em minha vida fossem os lábios de Karl contra os meus.

Eu estava feliz, no lugar que eu pertenço. Os braços de Karl.


End file.
